Our Brother's A WereWolf!
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After Lincoln gets attacked by a wolf on a camping trip, his sisters soon notices a changing personality happening with Lincoln, he's more athletic, he growls at them, and mysteriously disappears on the nights of the full moon. While at the same time mysterious and horrible murders begin to surface.
1. The Attack

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln Loud felt exhausted as he searched the forest for firewood. It had been two days since his family arrived at scratchy bottom campgrounds and since the whole voting incident. Lincoln had spent the days by serving his sisters, and making sure they had a relaxing stay.

Lincoln gathered up the last firewood and headed back to the campground. Lincoln walked down the path and looked around the moon lit forest. "Okay calm down Lincoln there's no scary hill people hiding in the trees." A snapped of a twig then stopped Lincoln in his tracks, he turned to where the sound came from but couldn't see anything due to the thick vegetation.

Feeling afraid Lincoln began to speed walk down the path. Behind him he could here more twigs and branches snapping Lincoln moved more faster making him to drop some firewood. Lincoln then turned left on a corner and saw the campground just ahead, he could see the light of a fire with the silhouettes of his sisters around it. Lincoln felt relieve and moved more faster, But Lincoln then tripped and fell flat on his stomach, scattering the firewood in front of him.

Lincoln raised his upper body up and turned toward the direction of the snapping branches. Suddenly a large figure came out from behind a bush and ran towards him, Lincoln closed his eyes in fear and waited for the figure to attack. But nothing happen, instead he felt the figure run past him. Confused Lincoln opened his eyes and saw the back of a white tail deer running towards the campground. The deer then turned left and ran into the forest, Lincoln sighed in relive.

"Phew, it was just a deer." Lincoln got up and was about to pick up one of the scattered firewood. But he was suddenly tackled from the side by another large figure. Pinned down back first, Lincoln could only see the snarling teeth and eyes of the large animal as it growled and snarled at him. The animal slashes its clawed hand across Lincoln's face making blood to gush out of his cheek. The animal then bit down on Lincoln's shoulder, it then let go and bit down on Lincoln's chest and ripped part of his shirt off and shook the fabric in its mouth.

While it did that Lincoln used his other arm to feel for something to use as a weapon. Lincoln felt a stick and grabbed it and with all his remaining strength shoved it into the animals left eye. The animal got off of Lincoln and snared in pain while it held its clawed hand on the eye. Once it was off Lincoln quickly got off the ground and made a break for it. As he ran he looked back at the animal that attacked him and couldn't believe what he saw, the animal was on two legs, had black fur, two clawed hands, and the face of a canines. Lincoln gasped in fear and ran faster he didn't stop until he reached the campground.

Lincoln panted heavily as he leaned on a cabin wall and catches his breath, once he was done he looked at the bite mark on his shoulder. The bite was deep and made blood gush out of it, Lincoln groaned in pain as he felt infection starting to take over. "I better get a bandage over this, but first I gotta make sure my sisters don't see me like this because they would want to hunt down that thing if they see what it did to me and I don't want any of them to get hurt."

Lincoln peered around the cabin corner and looked at his sisters. Luna was playing camping music on her guitar, Lori was texting Bobby, Lisa was studying bacteria, Lynn was playing with her football, Lana and Lola were eating marshmallows, Lily was sleeping on her mat with her thump in her mouth, Luan was telling jokes to her puppet, and Leni was looking for an electrical socket for her hair dryer.

"Okay if I just keep quite they wont know about my injury."

"Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln yelped in fright and found Lucy behind him. Lincoln quickly covered up his left shoulder and smiled nervously at Lucy. "Uh, hey Lucy what are you doing here."

"I went into the darkest part of the woods to write my new poem."

"Oh, t-that's nice."

"By the way what happen to your cheek."

"Oh uh this, I uh, um, accidently scratched it on a branch."

Lucy suddenly grabbed Lincoln's hand and removed it from his shoulder revealing the bite mark.

"What really happen Lincoln?"

"Okay here's the truth, I was attacked by a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Yes it tackled me down the path and bit me."

"What did it look like."

It was large and was covered in black fur, it had these sharp fangs and claws. Anyway please don't say anything about this to our sisters please."

Lucy then pointed behind Lincoln. "Huh"

"What?" Lincoln turned around and saw all of his other sisters including Lilly (who was now awake and in Lori's arms) standing five feet from him, staring at him with wide eyes and mouths open.

Lincoln frowned "Dang it." The others immediately surrounded Lincoln and talked all at once. Lincoln raised his voice as loud as he could "GUYS, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

Lynn: "Calm down, you just got attacked by some wild animal."

Luna: "Yeah bro how do you expect us calm down, when you got wicked wound on you?!"

Lilly: "Boo, Boo."

Lisa examining the bite mark with her magnified glass: "Yep it was made by Canis lupus." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "A wolf."

Leni: A WOLF! You mean like Charles."

Lori: "Charles's a dog Leni."

Lana who was now holding her wrench: "Let's go hunt down that wolf."

The sisters talked in agreement and began to head to the woods. But Lincoln got in front them and held out his right arm. "Guys don't, you'll get hurt."

Luan: "Don't worry Linc, we wont get hurt, not from the hairs from our Chiney, chin, chin, HA, HA, HA! Get it."

Lincoln: But guys, you don't even know where it is."

Lisa: "Hmm, he's right on that one, besides we should help tend Lincoln's wound before bacteria gets in there and gets him infected."

The sisters nodded in agreement, and escorted Lincoln to the first aid kit. Luna got out the bandages and Luan cleaned his wound with the water from her flower and a hanger chief, Lincoln winced in pain. Luna then wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and tide it tightly, she then cut the bandage roll and looked at her brother.

"There you bro, now all you need to do is wait a few days and then you'll be up and rocking again."

Lori: "Come on Lincoln lets get you warm."

* * *

Lincoln and his sisters were now sitting around the fire, the fire crackled as it burned the wood away, the siblings sighed in relaxment well except Lincoln who was still holding his arm in pain. Luna looked at her brother and felt sorry for him, so she grabbed her wooden guitar and sang a campfire song. (the song was Bad Moon Rising).

After she finished the song everyone clapped for her. Luna then raised her hand with her pinky and index fingers pointed up in the air and shouted thank you to her audience.

Lincoln then yawned and got up. "Well I'm going turn in for the night, goodnight guys."

"NIGHT LINCOLN!"

Lincoln walked only a few feet from the fire to his sleeping bag. After getting himself tucked in Lincoln laid down on his back and looked up at the starry night sky, he then felt a strange urge to look at the full moon. Looking at the bright orb Lincoln felt his shoulder throb even more.

The shoulder then stopped throbbing "Okay that was weird, boy I hope that wolf didn't give me rabies or something."

Lincoln then slowly closed his eyes and very slowly went to sleep.

 **Okay so here is the first chapter of this story.**


	2. Strange things surface

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"Hello? Hello?"

"Lynn, Luna."

"Lori."

Lincoln looked around in his surroundings and found himself in the middle of a dark spooky forest. He didn't know how he got there or really cared, all Lincoln knew is that he wanted to get out. a snap of a twig caught his attention, turning to the darkest part of the forest Lincoln saw two glowing reddish eyes looking fiercely at him. A mouth full of sharp teeth then appeared under the glowing eyes. Lincoln shook in fear as they moved slowly towards him and revealed itself to be the same wolf that attacked him, the wolf growled at Lincoln and got ready to pounce on him.

Lincoln screamed and immediately ran for his life, he didn't know where he was going as he ran through the woods, all he knew is that he needed to get away from the growling beast that was chasseing him. Lincoln cut in between two trees that were closed to each other and found himself in a clearing. In the clearing he saw a horrible sight, there on the ground all ten of his sisters laid there motionless with there throats torn out.

"No, No, NO! This can't be real, this as to be a dream, it has to be." Lincoln was then tackled from behind, falling on his stomach Lincoln felt horrible pain as the wolf's claws slashed deeply into his back. Lincoln was then forced onto his back and the last thing he saw was the wolf's wide open mouth coming down on his face.

* * *

"Ahh!" Lincoln woke up drenched in sweat and sat up, he breathed heavily and placed his hand on his pounding heart. Lincoln looked around his surroundings and sighed in relive as he was still in his campground.

"Phew, it was just a horrible nightmare." Lincoln got out of his sleeping bag and headed towards the fire pit. The sun was just rising over the horizon so he figured that his sisters weren't up yet, but since he had that nightmare Lincoln didn't want to go back to sleep and experience another one. So Lincoln sat down on one of logs and just watched the sun rise.

He smiled at the beautiful sight. "I don't know how you do it mother nature, but you always make sunrises over a lake beautiful."

After a few minutes Lincoln felt mother nature calling and headed towards the bathroom hole he made. After he was done doing his business he returned to the fire pit and began to eat the last marshmallows.

* * *

A few hours later, Lincoln was now reading one of his Ace Savvy comics.

"And so Ace Savvy punched the trash monster in the face and said..."

"Hey Lincoln think fast!"

"Huh." Lincoln looked up from his comic and only saw a flash of brown come towards him. He was then knocked backwards off his log and landed hard on the ground, he was starring up at the blue sky for a few seconds before his view got cut off by Lynn's face. Lynn had a look of concern as she looked at where her football hit Lincoln, she quickly removed her football off his left shoulder and helped him up.

"Sorry Lincoln, I thought you would of caught it."

"Its okay Lynn."

"But it hit you on your injured shoulder, don't you feel anything?"

"No, I actually don't feel anything."

"That's weird."

Lincoln suddenly grabbed his bandage and started to take it off.

"What are you doing? You need that bandage on to help you he-" Lynn was dumbstruck and shocked when Lincoln tore off the last bandage and revealed his healed up shoulder. Lynn couldn't believe her eyes, the fact that his shoulder healed so quickly and the way it healed it made it look like there was no bite mark at all. Lincoln was equally shocked.

Lincoln: "Okay now that is really strange."

"Yeah it is, you just had that injury yesterday, how could it just heal so quickly."

Lincoln shrugged in confusion. "We should ask Lisa when she gets up."

Lynn nodded in agreement and then held up her football. "Until she gets up, lets play a game of football."

"W-well I don't know I was just about to finish my comic."

But Lynn grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to a spot in between the cabins.

Lynn: "Okay here's how were going to play. The cabin behind you is your goal and the one behind me is my goal, me and you or the ball have to touch the other person's goal. Whoever goals three times wins, you got that Lincoln?"

Lincoln nodded nervously, he hated playing football but since he couldn't back down now, he might as well play. Lynn placed her football down and backed only a few feet away from it.

"24, 27, Hut! Hut!" Lynn ran and kicked the ball hard, the ball flew through the air and headed straight for Lincoln's goal. Just before it touched it Lincoln jumped up and caught it.

"Whoa, nice catch Lincoln."

Lincoln then ran towards Lynn's goal. Lynn immediately blocked him and raised her arms up in a pouncing position, she jumped into the air and flew towards Lincoln. Lincoln moved quickly to the right making Lynn to land on the ground. Lynn quickly got back up and chased after Lincoln, Lincoln panicked he knew he was no match to Lynn, she was faster than him, a lot stronger then him, and she was also very competitive.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw Lynn getting closer to him, he closed his eyes and waited for the awaiting tackle. But instead he felt himself run into something, opening his eyes he found himself at Lynn's goal.

Lincoln smiled "Hey, I actually got a goal." He then felt Lynn giving him a playful punch on his right shoulder.

"Nice job Lincoln, you actually got a goal." Lynn then put on a serious smile. "But don't get cocky Lincoln, we all know that I'm going to win."

"Well see about that Lynn."

The two got in the middle again and it was Lincoln's turn to kick the ball. Lincoln stepped backed a few feet away from the ball and got ready.

Lynn: "24, 27, Hut! Hut!"

Lincoln ran at the ball at full speed and Kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball flew through the air at a really fast speed, Lynn jumped up to catch it but it went over hands and hit he goal.

"Hmm, what do you know another goal."

Lynn then got frustrated, there was no way she was losing this game especially to her little brother. So she grabbed the ball and placed it in the middle again and backed away from it.

"Hut! Hut!" Lynn ran and grabbed the ball, holding it under her arm Lynn ran at full force like an unstoppable freight train towards Lincoln's goal. Lincoln chased after her and was surprisingly gaining on her, Lincoln jumped into the air and tackled her, the force from tackle was so great that it manage to make Lynn to let of go of her ball. Lincoln got off her and grabbed the ball and headed straight for Lynn's goal.

By the time Lynn got up Lincoln placed his hand on the her goal and smiled. "I win!"

Lynn walked over to him and grabbed Lincoln by the color of his shirt. Lincoln smiled nervously at his angry sister and tried to get out of her grip with no success.

"YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU MUST OF CHEATED!"

"I didn't cheat Lynn, I swear."

"Yeah right, you must of cheated, it would explain how you won."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes in an annoyed way. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on lets face it Lincoln, you always loose when we play football."

"Well maybe today is my lucky day."

"It's either that or I'm loosing my touch."

Luna then comes around the corner and approaches the two. "There you dudes are, Come on were packing are stuff up."

Lynn let go of Lincoln and walked away, Lincoln followed closely behind her but he was stopped by Luna. "Bro, where's your bandage?"

"I removed them."

"Bro you shouldn't of done that, your shoulder is going to get more messed up."

"Your not going to believe this Luna, but it's healed."

Luna raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Ey? that's not possible bro, you just got it last night."

"I know, but just look at this." Lincoln revealed it to Luna and she was shocked to see it. "Bro, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I'm going to ask Lisa and see if she as any information on this."

"Good idea bro, if anyone has an explanation for this it would be Lisa. Come on lets go pack our stuff and ask her."

* * *

Lisa: "I have no explanation for this, this defies any scientific explanation."

Lincoln, Luna and the other siblings were standing next to vanzilla with their sleeping bags under their left arms and their luggage in their right hands. All of the other were equally as shocked as Luna and Lynn when they saw it.

Lori: "So you mean to tell us, that bite mark just literally disappeared with no explanation."

Lisa: "Precisely."

Lana: "Aw, I wanted to see the scab."

Lola: "Eww, why would you scabs are hideous and gross."

Lana: "Precisely."

Luan: "Maybe it peeled off and walked away, Ha, Ha, Ha, get it."

Leni: "It can do that."

Lisa placed her hand on her chin and thought for a bit. "Perhaps if I can study your blood when we get home Lincoln, I might find a answer to this strange phenomenon."

Lincoln: "Sure you can do that Lisa."

Lisa: "Excellent, I'll meet you in mine/Lilly's room when we unpack."

Mr. and Mrs. Loud then showed up with Lilly in Mrs. Louds arms.

Mr. Loud: "Okay kids are you ready to go?"

They nodded. "Great then lets go home."

The siblings entered the car in a single file, Lincoln sat down in between Lynn and Lucy. Lincoln looked over at Lynn and could see that she was still mad at him for beating her; Lincoln then looked over at Lucy and saw her reading a vampire/werewolf book. Lincoln then opened up his comic book and read where he left off.

The van drove away from the campground and after a few minutes stopped at the ranger station for a check out. The ranger came out and inspected the vehicle for any park property on it, the ranger had on a green uniform with badges on it, he had dark hair, and a black eye on his left eye. The ranger walked up to the drivers window and looked at Mr. Loud with a smile on his face.

"Your vehicle is clear to go, I hope you and your family had a relaxing stay here."

Mr. Loud: "Oh we sure did had an relaxing time, by the way what happen to your eye?"

The ranger suddenly got nervous and started to sweat a little. "Oh this, I got it by smacking my face into a branch, while I was out jogging in the trail last night."

Mrs. Loud "Oh that would explain it, I hope your eye gets better soon."

"Thank you ma'am now have a good day."

The van then started moving and as it slowly past the ranger, Lincoln glanced up from his comic and saw the ranger looking at him with intense eyes, he continued to do this until he was out of Lincoln's sight.

Lincoln: (thinking to himself) "Well that was creepy."


	3. Returning Home

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

It was around late afternoon when vanzilla pulled into the driveway. Once the van stopped everyone (besides Mr. and Mrs. Loud, and Lilly). Got out of the van with their stuff in their hands. They went inside, went upstairs and went into their rooms to unpack.

Lincoln placed his luggage on his desk and his sleeping bag on the floor. "Ah, it's great to be home." Lincoln then notices Charles the family dog sleeping peacefully on his bed, Lincoln walked over to Charles to pet him. But Charles suddenly woke up from his peaceful sleep and stood up on all fours and started to aggressively growl at Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled his arm away from the angry dog and stepped back a few feet. "Whoa, calm down Charles its just me." Charles continued to growl at Lincoln as he slowly got off the bed and out of the room. Confused Lincoln slowly closed the door as he watched the dog go down the stairs. "What's up with Charles? He never acted like that before." Lincoln paced around his room and thought for any explanation on Charles behavior but couldn't find any.

So Lincoln shrugged it off and unpacked his stuff.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln walked out of his room and enter Lilly's/Lisa's room.

Lincoln found Lisa on her bed reading a mathematical book. "Lisa, I'm ready for you to study my blood now."

Lisa set her book down and walked to her desk. "Excellent, now Lincoln if you would just come here, I'll just simply inject the blood from your body and place it under my microscope and study them. Until I find a explanation for your quickly healing wound." Lincoln did what Lisa said and felt a slight pinch as the needle went in his left shoulder. Lisa took the needle out of his shoulder and looked at the blood inside it for a few seconds, she then walked to her microscope and inject the blood onto a glass panel on her microscope.

"You can now be excuse Lincoln."

"Okay, thanks Lisa." Lincoln exited the room and went back into his room. He laid down on his bed, placed both hands behind his head while looking at the ceiling as he pondered on what to do for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't feel like playing any video games since he beaten most of them and he finished most his comics so he couldn't read them. Lincoln then looked over at his desk and looked at his laptop and got an idea on what to do.

He walked up to it and turned it on and placed his favorite sci-fi movie, Star Ship Groupers in the disk slot and watched the film.

"No matter how many times I watch this, It's still a great movie."

About half way through the movie Lincoln was laying on his side. He was currently enjoying one of the battle scenes, suddenly his walkie-talkie went off. "This is Clyde calling Lincoln, Lincoln you there buddy?"

Lincoln paused the movie and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Roger Clyde, this is Lincoln responding."

"Hi Lincoln, how was your camping trip."

"It was mostly good."

"What do you mean by mostly Lincoln?"

"Well you see Clyde, yesterday I got attacked by a wolf."

"You got attacked by a wolf!"

"Yeah."

"What did it look like? Did it had rabies?"

"I don't think it did have rabies, but I can tell you what it looked like. It was big, had black fur, and these razor sharp teeth and claws."

"Whoa! that sounds terrifying! What did it do to you Lincoln and how did you escape?"

"Well Clyde, it tackled me on the path and slashed its claws against my cheek and it bit my shoulder. I just manage to escape by shoving a stick in its eye."

"Man, it was lucky you manage to get out of that wolfs grasp alive."

"Tell me about it."

"So how are you feeling right now buddy?"

"I'm feeling surprisingly well."

"You are?"

"Yes, I actually feel great in fact for the first time I beat Lynn in a football game earlier."

"Wow, that is great no one can beat your sister in football or any sport. But wait how did you win when you had those injuries from that wolf?"

"Your not going to believe this Clyde, but my injuries just disappeared."

"Disappeared, but that's im-"

"Impossible I know, believe me I'm equally weirded out by this. In fact Lisa is currently studying my blood right now."

"Hmm, wait a minute maybe that wolf that attacked you was a werewolf and now you are becoming a werewolf."

"Your saying I'm a werewolf Clyde?"

"Precisely."

Lincoln shook in fear for a few seconds, but he and Clyde then started to laugh.

"Ah, good one Clyde."

"It was good wasn't it, anyway I gotta go my dads and I are going to do our taxes tonight."

"Okay talk to you later Clyde."

"Bye Lincoln."

The walkie-talkie from Clyde's end then turned off and switched to a static noise. Lincoln placed his walkie-talkie down and unpaused his movie, but just as he sat back down on his bed; his bedroom door then opened and Lynn entered with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Hey Lynn what's up?"

"I want a rematch."

"What?"

"I said I want a rematch on that football game we played earlier."

"Sorry Lynn, but I'm a bit busy right now."

"Oh really." Lynn then walked over to Lincoln's laptop and closed it stopping the movie.

Lincoln looked at Lynn with announce. "Hey, I was watching that."

"Not anymore." Lynn grabs Lincoln's whist. "Now come on its game time." Lynn pulls Lincoln off his bed and dragged him out into the hallway.

Lincoln: "Lynn I don't want to play football right now."

"To bad, your going to play whether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"Because I need to prove to you and everyone else, that I'm still the only person in this house that's great in sports."

"Really, your still mad about that."

"Yes, now come on." Lynn drags Lincoln into backyard and forcefully places him by the garage, she dropped her football down and ran towards a tree.

"Alright here's how were going to do it this time, we're going to have a death round. Which means that whoever gets a goal wins, you got that Lincoln?"

Lincoln responded with annoyance "Yes Lynn I got it."

"Good." Lynn crouches down and gets ready to run, while having a determined smile on her face. "24, 27, Hut! Hut!" Lynn ran at full speed towards the football. She was about to pick it up when a blast of wind blew past her. Lynn turned around and had a mouth open in shock, there at her goal stood Lincoln with his right hand on the trunk of the tree and his left hand holding the football up to his face.

Lincoln put the ball down and looked at Lynn with a blank expression. "I win." Lincoln started to make his way towards the backdoor, but was cut off by Lynn.

Lynn: "Hold it! Your not going anywhere, we're going to have another rematch."

"What?! But you said it was a death match."

"Forget what I said earlier, this match is the death match."

"And what if I win this match."

"Then we're going do another death match until I win."

"What? NO WAY!"

"Yes way, now get back to your goal."

"No, I'm not playing."

Lincoln then tried to go around Lynn, but she just kept getting in front of him.

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Lynn then grabbed onto Lincoln's shoulders and started to push him back towards the garage. "Yes you ARE!"

Lincoln was now angry, he wasn't just angry at the fact that his sister was forcing him to play this game. He was also angry with Lynn's selfish behavior. Lincoln then felt a urge do something, something primitive. Lincoln opened up his mouth and let out a loud growl.

Lynn stopped in her tracks and let go of Lincoln, while giving him a strange look. "Did you just growl at me?"

Lincoln felt the primitive urge go through his brain and responded to Lynn in anger. "Yeah I growled at you, you are being a sore loser and a selfish jerk."

Lynn was speechless, Lincoln had never called anyone jerks before and he certainly never growled before. She was so speechless and shocked, she didn't even try stop Lincoln from walking past her. She was snapped out of her gaze when she heard the backdoor slam shut. She looked at the backdoor and thought to herself. "What the heck is wrong with you Lincoln? First you become athletic for no reason and now you growl at me. I gotta tell the others about this."

 **Well chapter 3 is finally here, sorry about the delay, I was enjoying the labor day weekend.**


	4. Transformation

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

It was now evening in Royal Woods and the sun was setting on the horizon turning the color of the sky into a orange/red color. On the other side of the sky the full moon was beginning to rise.

With the louds it was dinner time. Lincoln and his five younger sisters were sitting around the kiddie table, eating chicken nuggets Even though really it was Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy were the ones eating their food. While Lilly, Lola, and Lana were just throwing their food around the table. A chicken nugget then hit and bounced off Lincoln's head, Lincoln ignored it and continued to eat. Ever since the incident with the grown up table Lincoln learned to accept that he needed to enjoy being a kid and that it'll take time for him to be ready for the grown up table. So now Lincoln just ignores his younger sisters antics (though there are times he dose joins them).

Lisa: "Lincoln."

"Yes Lisa."

"I've just finished my study on your blood."

"Really, what did you find out?"

"Well I still don't have any scientific explanation for your healing."

"You don't."

"Yep, but don't worry Lincoln, I'm sure that with enough research and studying I well eventually find the answer."

Lucy: "Perhaps we can ask the sprits for an answer."

Lola: "Won't you guys please stop talking about disgusting blood and spooky sprits."

Lana placing a handful of peas into her spoon. "Did you say peas?" Lana then catapulted the peas at Lola's face. Lola quickly responded by throwing her chicken nuggets at her, Lana dodged it and the nugget hit Lisa.

Lisa got annoyed and threw her nuggets at the twins, soon the table erupted into a food fight. The only one who wasn't participating was Lilly as she was just laughing and clapped her hands together as she watched her sisters and brother's antics.

* * *

After diner Lincoln went to his room, as he entered Lincoln could see the full moon through his bedroom window. Lincoln suddenly felt a terrible headache, Lincoln grabbed his head and groaned in pain. The pain from the headache was so terrible that it forced Lincoln to grab onto his desk so that he could keep himself upright. Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror and could see sweat forming on his head.

"Oh my head."

As Lincoln continued to stare at his reflection, he then notice that there was something glowing on his left shoulder. Pulling up his sleeves Lincoln was shocked to see a star like symbol on his shoulder.

"What the?"

Lincoln continued to look at the glowing star for a couple of seconds, until he cast a glaze at his left hand looking down at it Lincoln could see that his fingernails had grew longer and thick patches of white hair growing on top of his hand. Lincoln moved his lip into his mouth in fear and felt something pointy touching them. Opening his mouth Lincoln saw four sharp fangs.

"What's happening to me?"

Lincoln suddenly felt faint and collapsed onto the floor on his stomach, he laid there motionless as his body began to transform in five stages. (in the original wolfman style)

The first stage: The hair on top of his head rose up, making it messy and wild.

The second stage: White hair grew all over his forehead and his ears grew pointy.

The third stage: More white hair grew all over his cheeks, His face color turned grayish, and his nose becomes a wet black nose.

The fourth stage: The white hair covers all of Lincoln's face, both of shoes break off due to his feet expanding, on his feet white hair covered the top of it and his toenails grew into claws. The top of his hands are also covered in hair and his fingernails are now long sharp claws.

The fifth and final stage: Lincoln's eyes turn yellow and his jaw stretches out into canine snout.

Once the transformation was complete, Lincoln placed his hairy, clawed hand on his desk and rose up. Lincoln growled as he looked around his room, Lincoln first looked over at his desk and violently swiped his stuff onto the floor. Lincoln then looks at his bed and spots his stuffed bunny 'Bun-Bun' he grabs the stuff bunny and places its head in his mouth and rips it off. Lincoln then looks at the readers and throws the headless stuffie at you.

* * *

Inside Lynn/Lucy's room. Lynn had called all of her sisters into a secret meeting.

Lori: "So what's this all about Lynn?"

Lola: "Yeah, I gotta put on my makeup and face cream."

Lucy: "I also need to do my nightly séance."

The sisters all started talking at once, Lynn placed her finger on her lips and shushed them.

"Quiet, you want Lincoln to hear us."

Lori: "So what that he can hear us."

Lynn: "Because this meeting is about him."

Lana: "What did he do this time?"

Lynn: "You mean you guys haven't notice yet."

Luna: "Notice what sis?"

Lynn: "Lincoln's behavior, he's acting differently."

Lola: "What do you mean? He's acting the same to me." The other sisters nodded in agreement.

Lynn: "Well you guys weren't with me and Lincoln, this morning at the campground or in the backyard."

Lori: "Why? What happen?"

"He beat me in football twice." The sisters looked at Lynn with unimpressed looks. "He also growled at me and called me a jerk."

That caught all them in surprise and again they all started talking at once.

Luna: "He growled at you?!"

Lana and Lola: "And call you a jerk?!"

Lynn nodded.

Lori: "He so, never did that before."

Lynn looked at Lori with an annoyed look "I know, that's what I'm trying to tell you guys."

Lisa: "Perhaps the incident with the Canis Lupus, has caused his stress hormone to rise which caused him to get slightly agitated."

Lana: "But he was fine during the car ride home and dinner."

Lynn: "It also doesn't explain how he got good at sports all of a sudden."

Lisa shrugged "Well I got nothing on that."

Luan: "It doesn't matter if he beat Lynn football."

"Hey!"

Luan: "What dose matter is that he's stressed. So the only thing to do right now is to be there for him."

They all nodded in agreement (Even Lynn, who was reluctantly nodding.) They left the room and headed for Lincoln's room, they notice that his door was open so they just let themselves in and were surprise to see the stuff from his desk on the floor and the head of Bun-Bun facing them.

Lynn: "What the heck happen here? It looks like a earthquake hit the place."

Lori: "Either that or Cliff got into the cat nip again."

As they all looked at the mess, Lola looked down on the floor and saw Lincoln's ripped up shoes.

Lola picked them up and examine them. "Geez, Lincoln needs to take better care of his shoes."

Lana: "Speaking of which, were is Lincoln?"

* * *

Out on the streets, Lincoln was prowling in the middle of the road. Lincoln let out soft growls as he scanned the area, he eventually spots a motorcycle coming towards him. The light from headlights got into Lincoln's eyes, in responds he slashes the air wildly and lets out a loud snarl.

The motorcyclist is struck with fright as he saw the human/wolfish creature in front of him. He makes a sharp left turn and crashes on a lamb post. The motorcyclist was on the ground with blood on his face and a broken leg and arm. The motorcyclist was then forced onto his back and the last thing he saw was the wolfish face as it quickly bit down on his neck.

Lincoln bit through the neck and his sharp teeth made a quick work of puncturing the jugular vain. Lincoln removed his mouth from the neck and looks at the dead body, Lincoln then hears the sound of a door opening, looking up Lincoln saw a mid age man coming out of his house with a flashlight in his hand.

"Who's out here?"

Lincoln growls as he slowly gets up on his feet. Lincoln then runs towards the man and tackles him, on the mans stomach Lincoln slashes the flashlight out of his hands and bites down on the throat. The man struggled to get Lincoln off him but it was to late, the man stops moving and goes lifeless as Lincolns tears out his throat.

* * *

At Royal Woods park Cristina was running through it to get home in time, she had accidently fallen asleep at her friends house and because of that she was missing curfew.

"That's the last time I watch that documentary."

Cristina races down the path and saw her house up ahead. "I'm going to make it."

Suddenly she felt someone grab onto her throat, she struggles and coughs as the hand squeezed her throat. She was then pulled backwards and saw a wolfish face snarling at her. Cristina screams at the site of it and continues to scream as the wolfish creatures bites down on her throat. She to went lifeless as the teeth severed her jugular vain.

Lincoln harshly threw her onto the ground and walks deeper into the park. He walks onto a small dirt hill that looks over some areas of the park, Lincoln crouches down and lets out a loud howl at the moon. He then gets off the dirt hill and disappears into the darkness.


	5. The Morning After

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln very slowly woke up on his bed, he groans in pain as he feels a massive headache.

Lincoln holds on to his head with his right hand and groaned in pain. "Oh my head."

Eventually the headache went away and Lincoln slowly sat up. Lincoln then yawned as he scratches his back, he looks down at his legs and was surprised to see that his regular pants, along with his shirt were still on.

"Hmm, I guess I slept in my clothes last night."

Lincoln then got off his bed and landed on something squishy. Lincoln squinted his eyes in annoyance, lifting up his left foot Lincoln saw mud on it. Puzzled by this Lincoln looked at the floor and saw a muddy footprint of a canine that was pointed to his bed; Lincoln then saw more tracks that led out of his room.

"I guess Charles came in last night."

Lincoln took off his shirt and wiped the footprints off his floor. After he was done with that, Lincoln took off his dirty pants and underwear and put on nice clean clothes and a second pair of shoes. Lincoln walked out of his room and found his sisters near the stairs looking at the muddy tracks.

Lola: "Lana, mom and dad told you not to lead muddy tracks on the floor."

Lana: "I wish I could take the credit, but it wasn't me."

Lisa: "She's right, the tracks are made from canine, and judging on the condition of them I say they were made at exactly five fifty nine am. Which means that none of us did it since we were still asleep."

Lynn: "So Charles did this?"

Lisa: "I would say yes, but it couldn't be, since the tracks are bigger than a dog and it appears to be bipedal."

Leni: "Charles is carrying a bike pedal."

The other sisters groaned over Leni's comment. They then noticed Lincoln standing right by them, he was also looking at the tracks. "Boy, Charles sure did tracked a lot of mud around here."

Lincoln looks at his sisters and saw all of them giving him a stern look.

"What?"

Lori: "Lincoln, where were you last night?"

Lincoln gave Lori confused look. "I was here."

Lori: "Don't lie Lincoln, we know you snuck out last night."

Luna: "Yeah bro, you had us all worried."

Lola: "We all thought you ran away or something."

Lynn: "Your lucky we didn't tell mom and dad about this."

Lincoln continued to give his sisters a confused look. "I don't know what you guys are talking about? All I remember is going into my room."

Lynn: "Well what did you do after that?"

"Honestly, I don't remember doing anything else last night."

Lana: "You don't?"

"Yep, I just can't remember doing anything at all. I think I just went to bed last night."

Lisa: "Perhaps, you are experiencing some form of sleepwalking."

Lincoln and the others: "Sleepwalking?"

"hmm-mmm, your stress from that wolf attack, has obviously form of some short of violent sleepwalking."

Lincoln: "What do you mean by violent?"

Lori: "You literally haven't notice, what you did to your room last night?"

"What did I do to my room?"

Luna: "Just look bro."

Lincoln ran into his room and gasped as he saw his stuff on the floor.

"How did I not notice this earlier?"

Lincoln looked at his stuff for a few seconds. He then noticed something on the floor that horrified him.

"Bun-Bun!" Lincoln ran up and picked up the head of his stuff bunny, and started to tear up at the sight of it. "How could I do this you Bun-Bun. "Sniff." "How!" Lincoln hugs the head against his chest as a tear goes down his cheeks. Lincoln lets out a small smile and whispers into the bunny's ear. "Don't worry Bun-Bun, I'll fix you and then you'll be fine."

Lincoln then stops what he was doing and looks behind him and saw his sisters giving him an awkward look. Lincoln then looks at the readers in embarrassment. "Maybe I should've closed the door before I did that."

* * *

Later that morning the louds were having breakfast at the grown up table. Their parents were out working, so they were all sitting there eating there food: Lori had a boiled egg, Leni had waffles, Luna had bacon with toast (she also had her radio playing on the table, on the radio her idol Mick Swagger was singing blue moon.) Luan had funny-side up eggs, Lynn had lots of bacon, Lucy had burned up eggs, Lola and Lana had deviled eggs, Lisa had butter toast and eggs, Lilly had gooey eggs, and Lincoln had cereal.

Lincoln looks at the readers "Ah, there's nothing like spending breakfast with your family, to start the day right."

The siblings continued to have a peaceful breakfast for about three minutes. Until Luna's radio switched to a news report.

News announcer: "We interrupted this song to bring you this breaking news bulletin."

"This is Eddy Jonson, bringing you this shocking report."

The siblings stopped eating and started to listen to the report.

Eddy: "Here in Royal Woods, a series of gruesome animal attacks have killed at least ten people last night! Three victims have been found with severed throats, others had been found with ripped up chests and stomachs, clawed up faces, torn out throats, and ripped off arms and legs. Authorities have no clue on what animal did this, but they are determined to contain this animal and put it to sleep."

"In other news, a scratchy bottom campground ranger had committed suicide, by shooting himself in the head with a gun full of Sliver bullets. Well bring you more details of this story in the eight, o clock news."

The radio then went back to playing music, but Luna switched it off and just thought about the news story along with her sisters and brother. The siblings kept quite and thought about the animal attacks, eventually Lori got off her chair and broke the silence. "Well after listening to that, I Literally lost my appetite." The others nodded their heads in agreement and threw all their food away.

They then went to do their separate things, Lincoln was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. Lincoln walked up to the front door and opened it to reveal Clyde.

"Hey Clyde."

"Hey Lincoln, wanna go hang out at the park?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do today."

Lincoln walked out and shut the front door, but unaware to him or Clyde, Lucy was standing on top of the stairs and was giving Lincoln a suspicious look. She then walked into her room, got on her bed and open her book. Lucy flipped through the pages until she got to the section about werewolves.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde walked down the sidewalk and talked to each other.

"So Clyde, did you hear on what happen last night on the news?"

"Yep, and I am freaked out about it."

"Well that's understandable Clyde, I'm freaked out about it to."

"Its just hard to believe that an animal manage to kill ten people last night in such a gruesome way."

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna meet that animal in a dark alley."

"Neither do my dads, in fact due to the attacks they asked me not to go out after dark until this thing is brought down."

"I have a feeling it's going to be the same for me and my sisters, once mom and dad hear about it."

"But you know what I don't understand though Lincoln?"

"What Clyde?"

"Where did this animal come from? I mean it just sort of appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah that is strange Clyde."

"I also don't get how it manage to disappear."

"Maybe it has burrow somewhere."

"Yeah, that could be it."

Lincoln and Clyde arrived at the park, but they couldn't get in due to police tape covering up the entrance with a sign right next to it. Clyde looked at the sign and read it.

"PARK CLOSED, DUE TO POLICE INVESTIGATION!"

Lincoln: "Hmm, I guess one of the attacks happen here."

"Aw man, I wanted to hang here."

"Don't worry Clyde, well just go somewhere else."

"Like where Lincoln?"

"How about the arcade?"

"Sure, lets go there."

The boys walked away from the park, as they headed towards the arcade Lincoln looked back at the park and thought to himself. "Man, this animal must be a real monster, I hope me and Clyde or my family don't run into it."

 **Chapter 5 is finally up, sorry for the delay I had school work to do.**


	6. The Sisters Find Out

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lynn entered her room, carrying a soccer ball under her right arm. Lynn walked up to her closet and dropped the soccer ball onto the closet floor and picked up her basketball. Lynn then turned around and jumped in surprise as she saw Lucy standing three feet in front of her.

"Lucy, how many times did I tell you not do that!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you Lynn."

"Really? Well what do you wanna talk about Luc?"

Lucy didn't answer, instead she just got on her bed, and gestured Lynn to sit next to her. Lynn got on Lucy's bed and looked at her curiously, as she wonder what her spooky little sister wanted to talk about.

"Okay, so you know how Lincoln's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I know about his weird behavior, considering I'm the only one that's experiencing it."

"Well I just got an explanation on why he's been acting strangely lately."

"'Luc, we already got an explanation, its stress from that wolf attack."

"No it's not stress, it's something way worse."

"Really, what could be more worse than stress Luc?"

"I believe Lincoln is suffering from lycanthropy."

"He's suffering from what?"

"Lincoln's a werewolf."

Lynn burst with laughter and playfully punched Lucy on the shoulder. "Oh, your so funny Lucy! Ha, Ha, Ha. Lincoln a werewolf, oh that's rich."

Lucy looked at Lynn blankly. "I'm serious."

"Come on Luc, there's no such thing as a werewolf Lucy. There just silly movie monsters."

"Think about it Lynn, he's showing the signs of lycanthropy."

"Oh really Luc, what are these so called signs?"

"The first sign is him getting very athletic and the fact his wound disappeared, the second one is him growling at you, and third and final sign is that he disappeared last night, and the fact those animal attacks happened on the night of the full moon."

"C'mon Luc, I'm sure that's just a coincidence that those animal attacks occurred on the same night he disappeared."

"Really you don't find it strange, that Lincoln didn't get attacked last night."

"Okay I admit that is a little weird. But like I said Luc there's no such thing as a werewolf."

"I'm telling you Lynn that he is one."

Lynn and Lucy looked at each other in a stubborn way, they both didn't want to back down from there opinions. Lynn then had an idea and smiled a completive look at Lucy.

"Tell you what Lucy, since there's another full moon tonight lets have a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes, I bet you that Lincoln wont change into a hairy, slobbery monster tonight."

"Are really going to do this?"

"Yes, now here's how were going to do it. If he dose or doesn't change tonight then me or you will do each others chores for the rest of the week. So are you willing to take this bet?"

" Sigh" "I guess since it's the only way to prove to you that I'm right."

"Great! Now shake my hand, and let's see who's right." Lynn held out her hand and Lucy slowly grabbed and shook it.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, by the time Clyde and Lincoln came out of the arcade. As the two walked home Lincoln gave Clyde an impressive look. "Boy Clyde, I can't believe you got a ninety nine thousand high score on that pinball machine."

"What can I say Lincoln, I'm just a wiz on pinball."

"I say, you even got a prize for getting such a high score." Lincoln then pointed at the huge stuff bear that Clyde was currently carrying with both hands.

Lincoln: "So where are you going place that bear Clyde?"

"Oh, I was planning on giving it to your sister Lori, Does she have this? Because I would like to know if she does or not."

"No, Lori doesn't have a giant bear."

"Great! Now I'm one step ahead of that stupid Bobby."

"So your going to give to her?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you could, because you know how I get when I see her."

"Oh yeah, Okay buddy I'll give it to her."

"Thanks Lincoln."

"No problem buddy."

Eventually the two reached Clyde's house, From inside the kitchen window the two saw Harold McBride making dinner. Clyde handed Lincoln the bear, Lincoln actually huffed in surprise as the bear's weight was surprising heavy.

"Now remember to give that to Lori."

"Don't worry Clyde, I'll remember."

"Great! Oh, and also remember that next month is the new season opener of ARGH!"

"No need to worry Clyde, I got it mark on my calendar."

"Great will see ya later Lincoln."

"See ya Clyde."

Lincoln left Clyde's house and began to make his way home. Eventually Lincoln got to hill and as he started to go up it, his cellphone beeped Lincoln stopped, set the bear down, and pulled it out of his pocket. The screen flashed on and Lincoln saw that he had a text message from Lori that read. "Big meeting is about to take place in the living room, mom and dad want you home now." Lincoln quickly responded and wrote "Okay I'll be home any minute now, I'm just at the hill that leads to our house." He sent the message and shortly after got another message that read. "Okay, see ya soon Lincoln."

Lincoln placed the phone back in his pocket, picked up the bear, and made his way to the top of the hill. At the top Lincoln could see his house at the bottom of the hill. Lincoln began to go down but stopped when his cell phone beeped again. Giving out an annoyed growl, Lincoln placed the bear down again and took his phone out of his pocket. His annoyance immediately went away as he saw that the text message was from Ronnie Anne. The text message read "Hey Lame-o how's it going?"

Lincoln's text: "Oh, I'm doing good, How is your vacation in London?"

"It's good I guess, there's nothing really much to do here."

"C'mon I'm sure there's something to do there."

"Well other than looking at a big clock, a bridge, and the queens castle. There is really nothing to do here."

"Oh, you saw the Big Ben, that's awesome."

"Yeah I guess, even though it was just a big clock."

"I'm sure there will be something that you will find there that will be fun."

"Well we're going to a carnival later."

"Oh, see carnivals are fun."

"Yeah, anyway how's things going in Royal Woods."

"Horrible."

"What do you mean Lincoln?"

"Well last night there was a series of animal attacks."

"Really?"

"Yep, it killed about ten people last night."

"Whoa, I guess now it's a good thing I'm in London for month."

"Yep, anyway I gotta go, I have a family meeting to attend to."

"Okay, text me later then lame-o."

"You got it."

Lincoln turns off his phone and again places it in his pocket. Lincoln picks up the bear again and heads to his house, The sky was beginning to turn into a orange color when Lincoln got to his front door. Lincoln opened the door and saw his parents and sisters in the living room, Mr. Loud smiled when he saw his son and motion him to join. Lincoln sat down on the floor near the arm chair and placed the bear right next to him.

Mr. Loud: "Alright now that were all here, we can now start this meeting."

Mrs. Loud: "As you kids all know, last night there was a series of animal attacks."

The kids nodded.

Mrs. Loud: "So as of now, we would like that all of you would not go out after dark, until this animal is contain."

Everyone except Lucy: "Aw."

Mr. Loud: "Don't worry kids, I'm sure it wont take long to capture that animal."

Luna: "But I'm supposed to practice my guitar solo at Chunk's tonight."

Lori: "I was going to send Bobby a letter to see how's he's doing in London."

Lola: "I was going to show everyone my night dress."

Mrs. Loud: "Sorry kids your going to have to do those things tomorrow."

Mr. Loud: "We just don't want to see any of you get hurt."

Lucy in her mind: "They have no idea that we're going to get hurt tonight."

Mrs. Loud: "Okay meeting over, now go get ready for dinner kids."

The siblings sighed and made there way to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom door Lincoln handed Lori the bear.

"Hum, What's this for Lincoln?"

"It's from Clyde."

"Oh, he still thinks he has chance with me."

"Yep."

"No offense Lincoln, but your friend is literally weird."

"Hey, he just has a crush on you it's not weird. Besides he won that bear from winning a pinball game. No one has manage to that."

"Fine I'll keep it."

"Thanks Lori."

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

After dinner Lincoln was heading to his room to fetch some comic books. But when he reached for the knob Lynn walked up to him.

Lincoln groaned: "Lynn, I'm not going to have another rematch with you."

"I don't want a rematch, I just need your help with something."

"Really, what do you need help with?"

"You'll see, now just follow me."

Lynn led Lincoln to her/Lucy's room, once inside she walked up to her bed and motion Lincoln to sit on it. Lincoln did just that and Lynn sat down next to Lucy on her bed. The two watched Lincoln closely with intense eyes, Lincoln obviously got weirded out by this and looked back at them in confusion. About three minutes later Lynn suddenly yelled out in a cheer which startled Lincoln (Outside the house the last full moon of the month rose into the sky).

"Wooh! I won the bet Lucy, now get ready to do my chores for a week."

"But we only sat here for three minutes."

"Nothing's happening now and I doubt nothing is going happen for the rest of the night." Lynn then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it to reveal the list of chores she has to do, she then started to read the list. "Now lets see, I gotta sweep the floor, clean out the garage." Lucy sighed in annoyance, she turned to Lincoln and immediately noticed something glowing on his left shoulder. Lincoln then clenched his head with both hands, suddenly Lincoln laid down on his back and laid motionless.

Lucy got nervous and turned to Lynn.

"Lynn."

"Hold on Luc, I'm still reading my list of chores."

Lucy cast her gaze back at Lincoln and saw him in his second stage of his transformation.

"Lynn!"

"Hold on Luc."

"Lynn this important."

"I said hold on."

Lucy gritted her teeth in fear (which was a first for her). As she watched her brother transform: from his third, fourth, and the beginning of the fifth stage.

Lucy snatched the list from Lynn, which annoyed her. "Hey I wasn't done with that, give it bac-" A low growl interrupted Lynn, turning to the source of the growling Lynn couldn't believe her eyes, as a white haired, wolfish creature in her brothers clothes was crouching down on her bed growling at her and Lucy.

Lynn and Lucy crawled back to the wall and shook in fear.

Lynn: "I can't believe it Lucy, you were right! Lincoln is a WEREWOLF!"

"I told you so."

The two jumped off the bed as Lincoln lunged at them. Lincoln turns around and growls at his prey as they slowly back away towards the door, he then gets off the bed and crawls to them he crouches down as he continues to growl at them.

Lynn quickly grabs her baseball bat and holds it in a defensive position, behind her she can feel her sister shake in fear. "Lincoln stop it, don't make me use this."

Lincoln ignored the threat and lunges forward at them. Lynn smacked Lincoln in the face, Lincoln shakes off the blow and smacks the bat out of his sisters hands. Lynn and Lucy screamed and ran out to the hallways, down the stairs, and into the living room where the others (except their parents) were. The others looked at the two in confusion/concern.

Lori: "What's up with you two? You look like you seen a ghost."

Leni in fear: "Theirs a ghost in the house."

Lisa: "No it's a figure of speech."

Lori: "Anyway, why are you two shaking in fear?"

Lynn and Lucy responded by pointing towards the stairs. The others looked at the stairs and were shocked as they saw Lincoln staring at them halfway up the stairs. Lincoln jumps over the handrail and crawls slowly towards his sisters while giving out a threating growl.

Luna: "What the heck is going on?"

Luan in fear: "It's simple our brother has become the big bad wolf."

Lincoln lets out a snarl and lunges at his sisters. The sisters scattered in different directions making Lincoln to miss them. Lincoln turns his head rapidly and watch each of his sisters run in either towards the stairs or dinning room. Lincoln follows the ones who went into dinning room: which were Luan, Lana, Lynn, Lucy and Leni. The four terrified sisters were on the other side of the table as Lincoln walks in.

Lincoln looks at them with pure hunger/rage. He grabs the table and flips it violently upside down, he slowly approaches his cowering sisters. Leni suddenly gets an idea, she reaches into her pocket, pulls out and throws a piece of garlic at Lincoln. Lincoln stops and looks at the garlic in confusion, while the others looked at Leni in confusion.

Lynn: "Why did you do that Leni?

"Because everyone knows that garlic keeps werewolves away."

Lucy: "That's vampires Leni."

Leni: "Oh."

All them brought their attention back to Lincoln who stood three feet in front of them. Lincoln lunges and grabs Lucy's throat, Lucy chokes and struggles as Lincoln's grip tightens.

Luna: "HEY BRO!"

Lincoln lets go of Lucy throat and turns to the kitchen where Luna on top of ten speakers stood. Luna cranks up the volume to max and looks at Lincoln angrily "Time for you to rock out!"

Luna lefts her hand and strums her guitar. The sound waves from the speakers was so great that it threw Lincoln out the window. Lori, Lola, Lisa, and Lilly enters the dinning room and all of them watched Lincoln slowly get up from their front yard. Lincoln looks at his sisters with complete rage, But he then decided to go after some easier prey and walks off into the night, leaving his sisters: afraid, shocked and speechless."

Lisa: "Well this now explains his fast healing wound."

Luna: "I can't believe our bro is a werewolf."

Luan: "Well believe it, because he was huffing and puffing." Everyone glares at Luan. "To soon."

Lynn: "C'mon we need to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

The others nodded in agreement and raced out the front door to find their brother.


	7. Full Moon Slaughter

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Flip exited his store with a satisfied grin on his face. "Ah, another successful business day."

Flip casually walks by the side of his store while whistling a catchy tune.

"CRASH!"

Flip jumped, turned to right and looked around the parking area to find the source of the noise. Flip waved it off and continued to walk. "Ah, must of been those darn raccoons again."

Flip got to the back of his store and walked up to his pickup truck. Flip got out his car keys, put them in the slot and opened the door. He was about to go in until he heard a low growl behind him, turning around Flip went wide eyed as he saw a wolfish creature standing two feet in front of him. The wolfish creature looked at Flip in hunger, it showed its sharp teeth to Flip and gave out a loud snarl at him.

"OH MY GO-!" Flip's speech was interrupted as the wolfish creature slashed open his stomach. Flip felt intense pain and gurgled up blood, his intestines fell out and hit the payment making a sick squishy sound. Flip got down on his knees and held parts of his intestines, Flip looks up and saw the creatures clawed hand come at his face. The claws struck and ripped opened Flip's throat.

Flip instantly laid back first dead, the wolfish creature got on it's knees and began to eat the dead body.

* * *

Lori slowly drove vanzilla through the neighborhood, while Lori drove the others (expect Lilly who was safely back home) were looking out the windows, searching for any traces of their brother.

Lisa: "I can't believe this is really happening. I mean werewolves are only supposed to be mythological creatures like vampires and witches."

Lucy: "Well it's happening Lisa."

Lisa: "I know Lucy, but my brain is still having trouble accepting this."

Lynn: "Oh, believe us Lisa we all, well except Lucy, are having trouble believing this." The other sisters nodded in agreement.

Lori: "So Lucy, is there any cure to Lincoln's disease?"

"Well other then killing him, no."

Lola: "Great, so that means that he's stuck as a hairy, gross, murderous monster."

Leni: "Don't worry guys, we can like train him not to be a monster."

Lucy: "That's not how a werewolf works Leni."

"It's not?"

"Yep, a werewolf can't be train like a mortal dog. Werewolves only have one purpose, to kill whoever they see."

Lana: "Then maybe we can contain him. I got a steel cage in my room that we could use."

Lucy: "That'll work."

Lynn: "If we can get him in there, I mean how are we supposed to catch him? This isn't Lincoln we're talking about, this is a raging werewolf we're dealing with."

Lucy shrugged and returned to look out the window.

Luna: "Man, I hope we find Lincoln before he kills someone. I don't wanna to see my bro as a murderous monster."

Lori: "I think we're to late on that, look over there."

The sisters looked forward and saw three police cars and a ambulance at the front side of Flip's store. Lori stopped the van at the parking entrance, the sisters watched the officers scan the area with their flashlights. One officer looks up and spots them, the officer walks over to them he motions Lori to roll down the window in which Lori did.

"Excuse me ma 'am, I'm going to have to ask you to move out of this area, due to a current police investigation."

Lori: "What happen here officer?"

"Another one of those animal attacks. We found the owner of the store with his chest picked clean."

"Eww."

"Yep, it's disgusting especially since you could see some of his organs on the ground. But don't worry ma'am were looking through the surrounding area for any traces of the animal. But I do advice you go home for your own safety."

"You got it officer." Lori drove the van away from the officer. Once the van was out of sight the officer returned to work.

* * *

Near the entrance of the arcade three teens (that consists of two boys and one girl) were laughing as they were planning on playing a prank on some strangers.

Steve: "Okay Mike you got the clown costume on."

"Yep."

"Great now hide in that alley and wait for Hailey to give the word."

"Right." Mike raced into the alley and went into the darkish part of the alley. Mike sniggered as he waited for the signal, suddenly Mike hears a sound behind him. Turning around Mike saw a figure enter from the other side of the darkness, the figure was leaning forward as it walked into the alley. Looking at his first prank victim Mike pulled out a fake knife and ran towards the figure.

"HI THERE! GET READY TO DIE!"

Mike raises the knife and makes a creepy laugh, as he gets closer to the figure. The figure crouches down and lets out a threating snarl. Mike stops and looks at the figure in confusion. "Whoa, chill dude its just a prank."

The figure continues to snarl at Mike, it suddenly gets up and steps into the moonlight to reveal itself to be the wolfish creature.

"Wow, dude that's a nice mask."

The wolfish creature responds with a growl and walks closer to Mike. Mike automatically raises his hands up in defense. "Hey back off man."

Outside the alley Steve and Hailey were hiding in the bushes, waiting for a victim to come.

Hailey: "Got your camera out Steve?"

"Yep, and once we catch a good reaction, well upload this to YouTube and get a lot of subscribers."

A bloodcurdling scream then comes from the alley. The two teens quickly got out of their hiding place and ran into the alley. They stop and were horrified as they watch the wolfish creature feasting on Mike's body.

Hailey screams at the sight, which made the wolfish creature to look up and stare right at them. It gets up at runs at them, Steve attempts to punch it, but it dodges and jumps and tackles Steve. Hailey lets out loud screams as she watches the wolfish creature bite down on her boyfriends throat after about five seconds it releases the lifeless body and turns to Hailey.

Hailey screams and runs out of the alley with the wolfish creature behind her. Getting on all fours the wolf quickly catches up to Hailey and tackles her onto the ground and kills her in one big bite to the neck.

* * *

Now in the park again, Lincoln was walking through a small tree filled area. Lincoln eventually comes upon a pond, in the pond Lincoln could hear the croaking sounds of frogs and the sounds of crickets.

Lincoln ignores the sounds and places his mouth with teeth covered in blood into the water. After a long drink Lincoln gets up and looks up at the moon which was coming out from behind a cloud and howls at it.

Lincoln's ears perked up as the sounds of incoming footsteps filled the air. Lincoln lets out a low growl as he turns to the direction of the footsteps. On the path leading towards the pond a cop was walking on it.

Lincoln moves slowly to the cop, he gets to path and crouches down getting ready to pounce. The cop jumps in fright when he saw Lincoln and pulls out his gun, Lincoln snarls at the cop and charges at the him. The cop fires three times at him, but the bullets didn't do any effect on Lincoln it just stops him for a second. Lincoln charges again and knocked the cop down, the cop can only scream as Lincoln violently bites down on his throat.

* * *

It was about sunrise when vanzilla pulled into the driveway, in the van the sisters were exhausted, due to them searching for Lincoln all night.

Lola: "Oh, I never felt so tired."

Lori: "Tell me about it. Whoever knew that trying to find our werewolf brother would be so hard."

Lucy: "Well werewolves are elusive creatures."

Lola: "Thanks for telling us this now Lucy."

Lana slowly looks out the window and gets a sudden energy as she spots something walking towards their house.

"Guys look."

The others looked out the window and watched the figure come closer, as it did it revealed itself to be Lincoln. The siblings quickly ducked down as Lincoln walked past the van. They slowly rose up and watched him go up the porches step, open the front door, and go inside.

The siblings got out of the van and slowly went inside. They quietly go up the stairs and when they got to the top, they peeked from the corner and watch Lincoln go into his room and collapse onto his bed. The siblings went to his the doorway to get a closer look, they watched his motionless body as he began to transform back into his human form. After the transformation Lincoln began to snore and was in a deep sleep as if nothing happen.

Lynn" Is that it?"

Lucy: "Yep, we should be safe now."

Lola: "Until he transforms again tonight."

Lucy: "He's not going to transform tonight."

Leni: "Why?"

"This was the last full moon, which means he's not going to transform until the next one."

Lana: "So we got a month."

"Yep."

Lynn: "Oh that's just peachy (yawns) well if anyone needs me I'll be in bed."

Luna: "Dido, Luna Loud is pooped."

Luan: "Then use the bathroom Luna, Ha! Ha! Get it."

The siblings walked into their rooms and closed their doors. The only who wasn't in her room was Lucy, instead she walked over and looked at Lincoln, she brushes away a strand of hair from his face, while looking at him sadly.

"Poor big brother, why must you be the one to be cursed."


	8. Werewolf Info

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The loud sisters (minus Lucy and Lily) slowly walked of their rooms, groaning like a bunch of zombies as they made their way towards the stairs. All of them had bags under their eyes, ruffled up hair, and sleepy eyes. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Luna, Leni, Luan sat down on the couch with their heads lowered and barely open eyes, Lori sat down and placed her head on her left hand as she began to close her eyes, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa laid down on the floor, and Lana laid on the coffee table. All of them began to drift to sleep.

"Morning guys."

The siblings jumped and yelped in fright, as Lucy popped out of the fire place with a book under her right arm. Now wide awake and annoyed they'll glared at Lucy.

Lori: "Lucy you gotta stop that, it's really annoying."

"Sorry I can't help it."

Lola: "Well try to control your habit. You just ruin my chance to regain beauty sleep."

Lana: "What beauty?"

Lola angrily jumps on Lana and the two formed a fighting cloud that went to the bottom of the stairs. A sound of a door opening made them stop fighting; the twins look up the stairs and saw Lincoln's shadow passing by Lynn/Lucy's door. The twins quickly went and sat down in front of the couch and began to act like they were watching TV, the other sisters did the same thing as Lincoln came down the stairs.

"Morning guys."

Everyone: "Morning Lincoln."

Lincoln suddenly gives his sisters a questioning look. "Huh, what are you guys doing?"

Lynn: "Isn't obvious, were watching TV."

Lincoln: "But its not even on."

The sisters look over at the blank screen and stuttered as they thought for an explanation, Lola looked over at Lana and noticed the remote right next to her leg. "That's because Lana put her hand on the remote and turned it off." Lola grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, on the TV a commercial for cereal was playing. The sisters smiled innocently at Lincoln, Lincoln was then about to turn into the dinning room and kitchen to get some cereal. But he stopped and looked at his sisters, he quickly noticed the bags under their eyes.

"Geez, did you guys get any sleep last night?"

Luna: "Of course we did bro."

"Then why do you got bags under your eyes?"

Leni: "Oh it's because we were out driving last night look-" Luan and Luna placed their hands over Leni's mouth and shushed her."

"Wait you guys went out driving last night."

Lori groans: "Yes we went out to the mall last night, and came back at around Three in the morning."

"I didn't know the mall stayed open that late."

Lola: "Well, um, it was only open because of a late night sale that was only available for one night."

"But didn't mom and dad say we couldn't go out after dark, until that animal was contain."

Now the sisters started to sweat nervously, as they looked for a another good lie.

Lori: "Oh, well you see Lincoln, this sale was literally important, so we had no choice but to sneak out when mom and dad went to bed."

Lola: "Yeah, so please don't tell mom or dad about this Lincoln."

"Don't worry guys I'm not a snitch, your secret is my secret."

Lori: "Thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln left the room, once he was out of ear shot the sisters let out a heavy sigh. Leni looked at her sisters in confusion. "I don't remember going to the mall last night."

Lori face palmed and groaned in annoyance. "That's because we lied Leni."

"Why did you guys lie?"

Lynn: "Because if we told him that he turned into a werewolf and we were all trying to find him all night, he would think that were crazy."

"He would."

Lisa: "Lynn is correct, Lincoln would think that were crazy or telling a joke. After all if I didn't see it for myself I would think you guys were crazy for telling me that Lincoln turned into a mythological creature. Anyway Lucy do you got any information on werewolves, as I don't know anything about supernatural creatures since I'm a women of science."

Lucy set her book on the coffee table and opened it to a page that had a picture of a gray colored werewolf standing on its hind legs on top of a cliff, howling at the full moon. Above the picture the world werewolves was written in bold, black words. Lucy placed her finger on the next page and began to read the words out loud.

"A werewolf or lycanthrope is a shape shifting creature that resembles a wolf. A werewolf will change into their wolfish selves on nights of the full moon, they will also change when a image or video of the full moon is shown to them."

Lynn: "So Lincoln could change when a picture of the moon is shown?"

Lucy nodded.

Luna: "Good thing we don't have any pictures of the moon around here."

Lucy continued to read "Once a werewolf is transform it will kill anything it sees, including their love interest, friends, and even family."

Lori: "Yeah we figured that one out."

"Being bitten by a werewolf is the only way to become one."

Lola: "So that means there's another werewolf out there."

Lucy: "No the other one is dead."

Lana: "How do you know that?"

"Because it was announced on the radio yesterday."

Everyone: "What?"

"The ranger from the campground, he was the werewolf that bit Lincoln."

The revelation made everyone looked at her in shock.

Lori "That ranger, he's the werewolf. How do did you figure that out Lucy?"

"Because the news said he shot himself with a sliver bullet, and everyone knows that werewolves can only be killed by anything made out of silver."

Luna: "Now that you mention it, he was looking at Lincoln weirdly when we left."

Lynn: "Your saying this now Luna."

"Well I just thought he was just a weirdo. How was I supposed to know he was a werewolf."

Luan: "She's right none of us knew he was werewolf."

Lisa: "Guys enough bickering, Lucy please continue."

"Right, so lets see ah, here I was. Sliver is only way to kill and cure a werewolf. To keep a werewolf away you need to have wolf bane."

Lola: "What the heck is wolf bane."

Lisa: "Wolf bane or Aconitum is a poisonous plant."

Lucy: "Yes and they can drive a werewolf away."

Leni: "Why?"

Lucy: "Nobody knows they just do."

Lisa: "Hmm, maybe that's because the poison from the plant could actually hold a cure for Lincoln."

Lucy: "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, the word wolf is the name so my only theory is that the poison inside the plant doesn't kill the werewolf. Rather it cures it instead."

Lucy: "I don't think that's how it works."

"How do you know Lucy, your book says that wolf bane keeps werewolves away, but it doesn't say anything about killing them."

Lucy was now speechless and began to think about Lisa's theory. Lincoln enters the living room again with a bowl full of cereal Lucy quickly closed the book and hid it under the table.

Lincoln sat down in front of the table and right next to Lucy. As Lincoln was eating he began to feel his sisters eyes watching him; Lincoln slowly turns and faces his sisters, but all he saw was them watching the TV. Shrugging it off Lincoln turns and watches it to.

TV announcer: "We now return to our documentary about the moon."

The sisters gasp and went wide eyed as the image of the full moon was shown. They fearfully look at Lincoln and saw something glowing on his shoulder, thinking quickly Lori grabs the remote from Lola and changes the channel. On the channel Tom and Jerry was playing, but they ignored the cartoon and continued to look at Lincoln on his shoulder the strange glow slowly disappeared, once it was gone the sisters sighed in relief.

Lori in her mind: "Boy that was literally close, but what was that glowing thing on Lincoln's shoulder?"


	9. Day At The Arcade

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"It's a pentagram."

Lori: A penta what?"

It was around noon and the loud sisters (including Lilly) were in Lucy's/Lynn's room. They were basically continuing their talk about Lincoln's condition. Lincoln was currently hanging out with Clyde again, so they weren't concern about him suddenly barging into the room. Lucy was on her bed with the book in her lap, she was currently on a page that had a picture of a five pointed star on someone's hand.

Lucy: "A pentagram, it's a symbol that means mark of the beast. It appears wherever the werewolf bit and usually appears before a werewolf transforms."

Lynn: "So it's like a warning sign?"

"Yeah"

Luna: "So we just need to watch for that symbol and quickly contain him before he changes."

Lucy: "No we need to do that before it shows up. Because after the pentagram is shown he will quickly transform into his wolfish self."

Lana: "And if were going to contain him, we need to place him in something strong."

Lisa: "You mean your cage."

"Umm, about that, I kind of broke it."

"WHAT!"

Lisa: "HOW CAN YOU BREAK A STEEL CAGE?!"

"I took it apart with my hammer and used the pieces to build a bike rack for us."

Lola: "THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU HAD IT LAST NIGHT?"

"BECAUSE I FORGOT I DISMANTLED IT, I MEAN WE WERE CHASING A WEREWOLF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Lucy: "Guys focus we got twenty seven days until the next full moon, we need to have a place to contain him, so he and others could remain safe."

The sisters stood there quietly as they thought of places to contain Lincoln.

Luan: "How about his room?"

Lucy: "No, it can only be locked from the inside and he could easily open it."

Lynn: "How about the attic?"

Lucy: "It would work, but he'll make to much noise. Which will alert mom and dad, they'll investigate the noise and well you know what would happen."

Lola: "The basement?"

"Again he would make to much noise."

Lori: "Okay then how about the garage?"

"Hmm, yeah the garage will work, it has a strong door and it's soundproof due to Luna's jams."

Luna: "Great we gotta a place to contain him. Now all we need to do is wait till Lis has that cure ready."

Lisa: "Which unfortunately will take a long time to do."

Lola: "Why?"

"Because aconitum doesn't grow here, so it would take me some time to get some. Plus I have to test the poison to see if it does hold a cure."

Lola: "How long would it take?"

"Well depending on when I find some and do the tests, I say about two months."

Everyone: "TWO MONTHS!"

"Yep, it would take two months to find some since they're not easy to get, considering they're poisonous."

Lori: "So we literally have to deal with Lincoln's condition for two months."

Lisa nodded and the sisters (besides Lucy) groan in response.

Lola: "Great, this is going to be so much fun to contain him three times a month."

Leni: "It is? I thought it would be horrible."

Lola face palmed and growled in annoyance. "I was being sarcastic Leni."

Leni: "Oh."

* * *

At the police department, three investigators were looking at the pictures of the mauled bodies that were taken today and the night before.

Freddy: "This is the second time this animal has struck, and yet we still haven't got any clue on what it is."

Jason: "Well judging by the conditions of the bodies, I say a bear."

Michael: "I don't think it's a bear, look the claw marks are smaller and the bite marks on some of the victims are match with a canine's."

Jason: "So you're saying it's a rabid dog?"

Michael: "It could be, but it wouldn't make sense. Since these attacks only happen at night, and the fact that one dog could take down this many people in such a gruesome way. "

The door to the investigators office opens and chief Alan steps in. "You boys got any leads on that animal yet?"

Freddy: "No chief, we're still trying to figure it out, but we do think it's some short of canine."

Alan: "So it's dog?"

Michael: "No sir, I think it's some short of coyote or wolf."

"A coyote or wolf? Are you sure?"

Michael: "Yes chief, either of those animals are the only ones in the canine species capable of doing those things to a human."

Freddy: "So you're saying a wolf or coyote is capable of tearing someone's chest apart."

"Yes."

Freddy: "I don't think so, a person can easily fight off a coyote or wolf."

Alan: "Well whatever kind of canine it is, we gotta make sure it can't kill anyone else. So I say we build a trap in the park."

Jason: "Why the park chief?"

"Because that's where it seems to be its hunting grounds."

Michael: "The chief's right we had two mauling's there. First with that little girl and the second with officer Chucky."

Freddy: "So what's the trap?"

Alan: "I have to think of one first?"

* * *

In Gus' games and grub,

Lincoln and Clyde were competing in a dancing game.

Lincoln: "Oh I'm starting to get ahead of you Clyde!"

"Sorry Lincoln, but you just got eat my dancing dust!"

"Oh I'm not so sure Clyde, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win!"

"Player One Wins!

Lincoln: "Ooh so close, good game Clyde."

"Good game Lincoln."

Lincoln and Clyde stepped off the dance revolution game and made their way to a booth. The boys sat down and swiped sweat off there heads.

Clyde: "That's the third time I beat you Lincoln, and I believe you know what our bet was."

"Yep, the guy who loses buys pizza. So you want sausage or cheese on the pizza?"

"Sausage."

"You got it buddy."

Lincoln got up from the booth and headed towards the counter. Unknown to Lincoln outside the front window his sisters were watching him, they were all on there knees and had only their heads shown, so that Lincoln couldn't see them.

Leni: "So why are we spying on Lincoln again?"

Lucy: "We're making sure Lincoln doesn't change Leni."

Leni: "But I thought he only changes on a full moon?"

Lucy: "Exactly a full moon might be on one of the games."

Lori took out her phone and called Luna. "Luna are there any full moons in there?"

On the booth behind Lincoln and Clyde's booth, Luna was sitting there with a trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a hat on her. She also had a newspaper in front her, she puts the newspaper down and looked at the arcade screens. "No dudes, but I'll keep my eye out for one."

Lori: "Good, if one does appear give us a thumps down."

"You got it dudes."

* * *

At the counter Lincoln was waiting for the pizza to be ready. He looks around and suddenly lays his eyes on a hunting game, on the screen a group of deer were shown eating in a field. Lincoln licks his lips as he stares at them and lets out a low growl.

"Excuse me your pizza's ready."

Lincoln shakes off his daze and turn to the clerk. He gives the clerk ten dollars, picks up the pizza, and heads back to the booth where he places it down on the table. Lincoln and Clyde split the pizza in half and they each got four pieces. As they ate Clyde was surprise to see Lincoln take off all the sausage from the slices of pizza and place them into a pile. "Huh, what are you doing Lincoln?"

Lincoln picks up one of the sausage and looks at Clyde with a casual smile. "Just eating the sausage first Clyde."

Clyde looks at Lincoln strangely. "Okay?"

Lincoln wolfs down all the sausage and smiles as he feels the taste of the meat go into his taste buds. Lincoln then does the same thing with his pizza slices, Clyde had his mouth open in surprise. "Dang Lincoln, you must've been hungry."

"Hmm, I guess I was."

* * *

The sisters had their mouths open in shock.

Lana: "Man he ate that pizza as faster than me."

Luan: "Yeah he sure pigged that down. Ha, Ha, Ha, get it."

The other sisters groan and roll there eyes over Luan's pun.

Lola: "Guys Luna's giving us a thumbs down."

They look at Luna and they indeed see a thumbs down. The sisters look around the arcade area and immediately got nervous as they saw the one showing the moon. Lori picks up her phone and quickly calls Luna and tells her to block the screen. Luna gets up from her booth and runs over to the arcade machine, she gets in front of the screen and covers her face with the newspaper. The sisters sighed in relieve, they then duck down as Lincoln and Clyde got up from their booth.

Luna: "Dudes hide, Lincoln and Clyde are heading your way."

The sisters quickly duck to the side of the building, just as the two boys came out.

Lincoln: "So what do you wanna do now buddy?"

"Hmm, how about go play Frisbee?"

"Sure lets do that."

"Okay, lets go to my house and play there, since my Frisbee is in my room."

"Okay Clyde."

The two boys headed towards Clyde's house, while unaware that they were being followed by nine sisters.

 **Happy late Halloween everyone.**


	10. Wolfsbane Found

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Three police cars were parked outside the park entrance, and two cops were currently blocking the entrance, not allowing anyone past them. In the middle of the park Chief Alan along with Freddy and Michael were searching for a spot to set up a trap for the savage beast that was massacring up the town. The three men then came upon the pond, Alan scans the pond until he let out a small grin.

"Yep, this is a perfect spot to set up a trap."

Freddy: "You sure chief?"

"Yep, the pond would be a water source for this creature. So this is a perfect place to catch the animal."

Michael: "The question is chief, how are we suppose to catch this animal chief?"

"Simple Mike, we just use a strong steel cage, with meat inside to catch it."

Freddy: "A cage sir?"

"Yes a simple cage."

Freddy: "Are you sure it will hold it sir?"

A strong deep voice from behind Freddy alerted the three men "Oh it will hold". They looked behind Freddy, and saw the town exterminator (The one from along came a sister) leaning beside a tree with a smug smile and a medium sized cage right next to him.

Freddy looks at the exterminator sternly. "Sir, the park is closed. Please leave at once."

"Relax Fred, I called him to come here."

Exterminator: "Yes, and I got the cage you ask for chief, and I expect to be paid sixty bucks for it."

Michael: "SIXTY?! For that thing?"

"Yes."

Michael: "Why is it so much?"

"Because the bars of this cage is made out of genuine silver."

Freddy: "Silver really?"

"Yep, the strongest type of steel the perfect steel to catch this animal."

Alan: "Perfect, you will be paid greatly for your participation of this investigation."

"Good, now where do you want this cage?"

Alan looks scans around the pond again, until he sets his sites towards a thick vegetated area. "Over there should be good. Fred, Mike help me and the exterminator move this thing. To that thick vegetated area."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde enter the McBride house and went towards Clyde's room. But Lincoln suddenly stopped, as he noticed a vase on top of a large self, with four purple flowers in it.

"Hey, um, Clyde what are these?"

"Those."

"Yeah."

"Those're aconitum's Lincoln, other wise known as wolf bane."

"Wolf bane? Aren't those things poisonous?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a poisonous plant in your house Clyde?"

"It was a present from my nana, she said it would bring good fortune to us."

"I'm surprised your dads kept it."

"Well my nana is really intense when she gives us presents, and she hates it when we throw one away so my dads had no choice but to keep it. Anyway lets go get my Frisbee."

The two boys left the room, outside a window the loud sisters couldn't believe their eyes as they stared at the purple flowers.

Lisa: "I don't believe it, I mean the chances of us running into some aconitum is very slim. I don't understand how we found some so quickly."

Lucy: "It's simple Lisa, it runs the story more quicker."

Lana: "What are we waiting for? Lets get the plant." Lana heads for the door, but Lynn grabs the back of her collar and pulled Lana back.

Lynn: "Hold it Lana, we can't just steal it."

"Why not? I'm sure Clyde wont notice its gone and we need that plant."

Lynn: "I know, but we can't steal it that's a gift from his nana."

Leni: "Maybe we can ask Clode if we can have it."

Lori: "Its Clyde Leni, and no he wont give it to us since it's a present."

Lisa: "Actually he just might give it to one of us, if one of us asks him for it."

Lori: "And who is goanna ask him for it?"

The sisters looked at Lori and gave her a smug smile. Lori perks up in alarm and raises her hands in front her and waves them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa you guys can't be serious, why do I have to do it."

Luna: "C'mon sis, we all know how Clyde acts around you."

Luan: "Yeah he has a case of love sickness with you."

Lisa: "Which means he would give you anything if you would just ask him."

Lori crosses her arms and points her nose in the air. "I'm not doing it, what would Bobby say if he found out about this."

Lola: "Come on he's in London, how would he even know about it."

Lynn: "Plus we need that plant to cure Lincoln, if we don't get it just imagine how terrible it would be."

Lori imagines herself, her siblings, and her parents watching TV in there living room peacefully. The older sisters were on couch, the younger ones were on the floor, and their parents were standing behind the couch. Lincoln was sitting on the chair reading one of his Ace Savvy comics. Lori gets up from the couch to use the bathroom, about a few minutes later Lori comes down the stairs, she stops at the bottom step and lets out a horrified gasp.

Through out the living room the sick sight of blood was everywhere on floor, the walls, and the furniture. What made it more of a horrifying site was the mauled and mangled up bodies of Lori's siblings and parents. A wolfish head slowly emerges from the side of the couch with Luan's arm in his mouth, Lincoln turns and locks his yellow eyes on Lori he lets go of the arm and makes a low terrible growl. Lori could only let out a scream as he rushes at her and swipes his sharp claws into her chest.

Lori shakes the horrifying vision away and sighs in defeat. "Okay I'll do it, but if any of you guys tell anyone about this I will turn one of you into a human pretzel."

Lisa: "Great! now all we need to do is wait for Lincoln to leave then well execute operation grab the plant."

* * *

The loud sisters were both shore and bored by the time Lincoln finally left Clyde's house. They've been hiding/sitting behind a large bush for about three hours, as they hid they watched the boys play Frisbee in which ended when Lincoln grabbed the Frisbee and shook it in his mouth, which of course Clyde was weirded out by that sudden move. And for the next two hours the boys basically just talked about the latest issue of Ace Savvy.

Lynn rubbed her sore butt slowly. "Ohh, my butts really shore."

Lana: "You think you got it bad, I can't even feel my butt."

Lisa: "Now isn't the time to worry about our sore buttocks. Lori go up there and go contain that aconitum."

"Alright, no need to be pushy."

Lori slowly walks up to the door and knocks on the door. The door opens and Clyde immediately went wide eyed when he saw her. "L, L. LORI!" blood pours out of his nose and he faints. Lori groans in annoyance, she lifts him to his feet and shook him awake. "Clyde, I was just wondering if I can have your aconitum."

"Y, yes of course you can have it my sweet." Clyde races into the house and after a few seconds came back with the aconitum. Lori takes it from him and begins to walk away. "Thanks Clyde."

"Your welcome my sweet. PLEASE CALL ME LATER!"

"Not going to happen."

"Oh I love that women." Clyde closes the door. Lori walks up to her sisters and gives Lisa the plant.

Lori: "Okay now that you got this plant, you can now cure Lincoln right."

Lisa: "Well first I gotta test this on Lincoln's blood to see if it does hold a cure. So that means I'm going have to wait until the next full moon to see."

Lola: "Are you kidding me? We still have to wait."

"Well yeah, I mean you can't expect it to work on his blood when it's in its normal state. So until the next full moon we're going have to still keep our eyes on him."

The others groaned.

Lynn: "Oh that is just great! I guess this means my butt is going be sore for a while."

Lisa: "Fear not Lynn, if each take turns on watching him. Your buttocks wont be shore at all."

Lori: "Taking turns? Hmmm, well that would be a lot easier and nicer."

The others nodded there heads in agreement.

Lisa: "Then it's settled we take turns on watching Lincoln, now lets all shake on it to confirm the agreement." The sisters shook their hands in agreement and nodded with each other with determined eyes.


	11. Nightmares

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln was lying down on his bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It was around fifteen minutes past midnight, and even though he was usually asleep at this time. Lincoln just couldn't because he had a lot on his mind.

Lincoln's mind: "Boy my sisters have been acting weird since they got home today. First when I was playing my video game they came through the front door with Lisa covering something behind her back all the way to the stairs. They ran up the stairs as fast, as when Lola and Lana do when they hear a candy wrapper opening. Then the next think I know Lynn comes down a few minutes later and actually watched me play, but as I played it she purposely blocked the screens on some of the cutscenes or on the night levels. Every time I say something to her, she would just start doing jumping jacks while saying that she needs to do jumping jacks every once in a while."

"Then after that, where ever I went one my sisters were already there. I normally wouldn't complain about it, since in a family as big as mine I would expect one or two sisters to be in every room in the house. The thing that bothered me was the fact that they were just watching me until I left the room. Come to think about it they were each watching me. Even at dinner my younger sisters including Lilly were just watching me, they didn't start food fights or any other antics. They just sat there eating their food slowly as they kept their eyes on me. After dinner they continue to watch me until it was time for bed."

"I don't know what they're up to or why they're watching me, oh wait now I know what's going on they're most likely concern about my sleepwalking and that I might run into that animal that's been killing everyone. Yeah that's most likely it, "yawn" well I better get to sleep now."

Lincoln got onto his side and closed his eyes, after a few minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

Lincoln awoken in fright as he felt cold air hit him. As he sits up he immediately noticed that he wasn't in his room, instead he was in the same dark, creepy forest that he had dreamed up before. "Oh no not this dream again!"

Lincoln looks around the dark forest, waiting for that terrifying wolf face to appear from the darkness. But nothing happen instead the sounds of crickets were just playing and other forest sounds. Lincoln was confused and strangely very cold, he looks down and is shocked to see that he was butt naked. He lets out a small shriek and covers his privates.

"Okay, I'm dreaming about being naked in the woods for some reason. These dreams are getting ridicule-AHHH!" Lincoln feels sudden pain through out his body. He gets on the ground and screams as he feels all his bones break in his body, above him a green full moon comes out from behind a cloud.

Lincoln continues to scream as sounds of cracking bones came out of his body. Lincoln looks down at his hands and is terrified as he sees razor sharp claws come out of his fingernails. He then feels his spine and back muscles expand upwards, thick hair sprouts all over his body and his feet and hands grew large. Lincoln's rips and stomach expands out, by now Lincoln's voice becomes deeper as sharp teeth are sticking out of his mouth, his face then begins to expand. Finally after the sounds of bones breaking and screams fade, Lincoln gets up and lets out a loud howl.

* * *

"BRO! BRO! LINCOLN WAKE UP!"

Lincoln opens up his terrified eyes and sits up, he breaths heavily as he looks around his dark room. Lincoln feels a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he sees a concern Luna staring at him. "You okay bro? Did you have a nightmare?"

Lincoln nodded his head as he continued to breath heavily. Luna pulls Lincoln into a hug she pats his back to comfort him. "Shh, Its okay bro, shh." Luna continues to hug Lincoln until he eventually calmed down, Luna then releases him.

Lincoln gives Luna a smile. "Thanks Luna I needed that."

"No problem bro. You wanna tell me about your nightmare?"

Lincoln nodded his head, Luna sat down on the side of his bed and waited for Lincoln to begin.

"Well I dreamed up that I was naked in the woods."

Luna gives out a small sniggered. "What having those kind of dreams bro?"

Lincoln blushes and studded in embarrassment. "N, NO! I WASN'T HAVING THAT KIND OF DREAM!"

Luna laughs a little as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Chill bro, I'm just messing with you. Anyway continue on telling me about your dream bro."

"Alright, so like I was saying I was butt naked in the woods. Then suddenly I started changing into a werewolf."

Luna gets wide eyed and Lincoln immediately noticed it. "You turned into a werewolf bro?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you Luna it wasn't a nice experience, it was in fact really painful: like I felt my bones break and reform, my organs growing, claws coming out my fingernails, growing sharp teeth, and my face stretching. But good thing it's just a dream and that could never happen to me in real life."

Luna looks down at her lap in sadness and mutters to herself. "If only you knew Lincoln."

"What was that Luna?"

"Oh errr, Nothing. Say I know what would make you feel better, lets spend the entire day together. Would you like that bro?

Lincoln thought for a moment, until he gave her a smile. "Sure I would like to spend the day with you Luna."

"Awesome! Now try get some zzz's bro." Luna gets off the bed and tucks him in, she kisses his cheek and walks out. Lincoln smiled, he was glad that Luna and his other sisters would be there for him in his time of need. Lincoln thinks about this until he drifts back into sleep.

* * *

Lincoln was running through the woods in board daylight. He crashes through bushes, crunches fallen leave, and passes a small lake. Lincoln suddenly stops and begins to sniff the air, smelling something good Lincoln follows the scent into a clearing. There in the clearing was a pack of wolves feasting on a dead deer carcass, one wolf tears out a chunk of meat and places it down to two young pups, the pups chowed down on the meat. Lincoln drools as he stares at the deer and moves closer, the wolves look up from their meal and stare at him they backed away allowing Lincoln to get some meat.

Lincoln kneels down to carcass and rips off a big chunk of meat, he shoves it into his mouth and rips it apart.

* * *

Lincoln wakes up to his morning lit room, looking over at the clock he saw it was nine o clock. Getting out of bed Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror. "What is with these dreams I'm having they're starting to get more terrifying."

"Knock, knock."

"Come in."

KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"I said come in."

"BANG! BANG! CRASH!"

The door broke off its hinges and crashes onto Lincoln's bed. Lincoln shook and stepped back in fear, as standing in the doorway was tall, red demon looking creature starring at him with a sharp knife in its hand while giving an evil grin. It lets out a loud inhuman shriek as it rushes at Lincoln, grabbing him by the neck it pins him to the wall and proceeds to stab Lincoln multiple times in the chest.

* * *

"AHH!" Lincoln shot up and looked around his room, while he was breathing heavily and placed his hand on his chest where he can feel his heart pounding. "I'm really starting to hate those dreams. Oh I feel like my heart is going come out of my chest."

Lincoln jumps as his door suddenly bursts open, his sisters in there regular clothes came in with concern looks.

Leni: "Are you okay Linky."

Lori "We heard you scream all the way from the kitchen."

Luna: "Did you have another nightmare bro?"

"Actually I had a nightmare within a nightmare."

"What?"

"Yeah I had a nightmare about, on second thought I better not tell you."

Lynn: "C'mon Lincoln spill it."

Lincoln: "I better not, both dreams were a little graphic."

Lori: "Lincoln it well help you feel better if you tell us."

Lucy: "Plus I enjoy listening to nightmares."

Lincoln: "Okay but you guys asked for it. In the first dream I was running through the woods, and I come across a dead deer with wolves feasting on it."

Lola: "Gross!."

"Yeah it gets more sick. As I stared at it, I felt complete hunger and wanted to eat it so badly. So I walk over to it, tore a piece off and ate it."

All sisters: "Eww!"

"Yeah and you know what's strange about it."

Lynn: "I don't know what?"

"I, I Enjoyed it, I actually thought it was delicious and I wanted more."

The sisters gave him a freaked out look.

Lola: "Okay your weird."

Lucy nudges Lola on her shoulder.

"Ow! Why you little."

Luna: "Little dudette sush. So what happen next bro?"

"I awoke up in my room and talked to myself in the mirror."

Lana: "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah it wasn't at first, until some evil thing came in my room, held me against the wall, and stabbed me couple times through my chest."

Lana: "Okay now that's bad."

Lori: "Well its over now Lincoln. Come on lets have some breakfast."

Luna: "And then after that we can begin our day together bro."

Lincoln: "Okay you guys go on ahead and start I'll be there after I get dressed."

They nodded and left leaving Lincoln alone. Lincoln closes the door and shortly got dressed, again he began to talk to reflection. "I hope these nightmares don't become frequent, because unlike Lucy I wanna stop having them and start having nice dreams again." Lincoln leaves his room and got ready for his day as he walked towards the stairs.


	12. Hanging With Luna

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **A/N for Hyperion52 question on what Lincoln's werewolf form looks like. Lincoln's werewolf form is of the classic werewolf.**

 **Also I would like to thank everyone for enjoying this story so far.**

Lincoln and Luna walked out of their house later that morning. They walked down the sidewalk with Luna slightly ahead of Lincoln.

Lincoln: "So what are we going to do today Luna?"

"I was thinking about going to the music store to see any new Mick Swagger CDS. We might see some SMOOCH CDS to."

"SMOOCH CDS that sounds sweet!"

"And then after that we could go to the mall."

"I hope we don't wind up in jail again." Lincoln joked.

Luna smiles over the memory of making her brother's first concert unforgettable. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure you wont buy tickets from people with trench coats this time."

The two laughed from the memory.

"Dude, remember what happen after the concert."

* * *

Luna, Clyde and Lincoln walked out of Royal Woods mall with big smiles on there faces. It was already dark when they entered the parking lot, with stars and the moon shining down on the three.

Lincoln: "Thanks again for making our first concert unforgettable Luna."

Luna playfully nuggies his black, hair wig. "Your welcome little bro, I'm glad I finally made one of my siblings first concert unforgettable and not ruin it for it once."

Clyde: "And thank you Lincoln for finally making me dance. Even though my undies are wet right now since the ice melted."

"Your welcome Clyde."

"You know dude, you can dance pretty well."

"Thanks Luna."

"Your welcome dude."

After one hour of walking back home and dropping Clyde at his house. Luna and Lincoln were heading towards their porch, but when they got to the steps Luna grabs Lincoln's shoulder and stops him.

"What's up Luna."

Luna simply points up at the sky with a smile. Lincoln looks up and saw the stars sparkling beautifully, Lincoln and Luna held each others hands as they watched the beautiful sight. Just then four shooting stars flew across the sky.

Luna: "Wow, would you look at that bro. Even the night sky is giving us a rock show."

"This night just keeps getting unforgettable isn't it sis."

"It sure is bro."

The two hugged as they stared at the glittering night sky.

* * *

Luna: "Yeah, and remember the looks on the girls faces. When you told them that I didn't ruin your concert."

"Yep, they were quite surprised when they heard that."

The two laughed over the memory. The laughing stopped and Luna started to think "Those were happy days back then before you started to suffer from this condition. But don't worry bro you will be cured by Lisa, but even if your not cured I will always give you a rocking time."

* * *

Luna and Lincoln entered the music store. Inside the store were three rows with CDS, on the walls there were posters of famous bands like the Beatles, Beach Boys, The Living Tombstone, Mick Swagger, and SMOOCH. On the speakers Warren Zevon's Werewolves Of London was playing.

"Alright bro, lets find some Mick or SMOOCH CDS."

Luna and Lincoln separated and looked through different parts of the store for their respected singers. They found them easily so they picked one out of shelf and walked up to the counter where Chunk was much to Luna's surprise.

"Aye, how's it going love."

"Chunk, I didn't know you work here."

"Oh, didn't I tell you mate? I got hired last week and been working the counter."

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks love. Anyway are you going to purchase those CDS?"

"We sure are mate." She and Lincoln placed their CDS on the counter. Chunk scanned them and the price came up as fifteen dollars: Luna and Lincoln combined their money together, and gave them to Chunk.

Chunk places the CDS into a bag and gives it to Luna. "Here you go love."

"Thanks, have a good day dude."

Luna and Lincoln exited the store. "Alright bro, lets head over to the mall."

* * *

Luna and Lincoln were walking through the mall with four pairs of shopping bags in their hands. They had spent many hours of going in stores, and buying stuff that just happens to catch their interests. The two then sat down on a bench, and looked through their bags.

"Check out this guitar pick I bought bro." Luna shows Lincoln a purple, guitar pick with three lighting strikes running across it.

"That's a cool guitar pick Luna."

"I know Bro. So what did you get dude?"

"Oh, just some new comics, models, and some coins for my collection. What did you get?"

"Mick Swagger posters, a flute, music books, and some rocking clothes."

"Cool."

Just then both of their stomachs growled. "The guitars in are bodies are playing, come on bro lets go get some grub."

"Okay, but first I need to stop at the restroom."

"Tell you what little bro. You go to the restroom to do your business, and then meet me at the food court when your done. That way will be ready to choose what place we want to eat at."

"Okay that's a good idea I'll see you there."

Lincoln heads off leaving his bags behinds. Luna picks up the bags, and started to make her way to the food court. As she walks Luna begins to have another flashback.

* * *

Luna was playing guitar in the garage one day. Luna rocked her head up and down as she got into her tune; she looks towards the driveway and raises her hand up in a rock pose. "Thank You Royal Woods!"

She then proceeds to play again. Lincoln then appears at the end of the driveway with a depressed look on his face. Luna notices this, and watches him slowly walk into the house with his head down.

Curious and concern Luna puts her guitar down and goes into the house.

Lincoln was sitting on his bed with tears running down his face. There were bruises and scratches on his face, and a black eye on his right eye.

"Knock" "Knock"

"Come in."

Lincoln's bedroom door opens and Luna steps in. "Hey bro are you al-" Luna takes one look at Lincoln, and she was shocked to see his bruised up face.

"BRO!" Luna gets to her knees, held Lincoln's cheeks, and made him look up at her. "WHAT HAPPEN?! WHY IS YOUR FACE MESSED UP?!"

Lincoln looks down and sniffs as more tears ran down his face. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on Lincoln. I wont be able to help you, if you don't tell me what happen."

"I just can't Luna. I don't want you and the others to get involve."

"Come on bro please." Luna then gives out puppy eyes, a secret weapon that her and the others use on Lincoln when they want him to do something for them. Lincoln tries to look away, but Luna kept hold of his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"It's not going to work this time Luna."

Well see about that little bro."

Luna quivers her lips, making Lincoln groan as he watched it then Luna's eyes started to tear up. Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and finally breaks down "Okay I'll tell you, just stop with the eyes."

Luna instantly smirks and sits down next to him.

Lincoln: "Okay so today when school was over, I was walking out with Rusty and Clyde when we noticed a group bullies picking on Zach. So we stood up for him by telling them to leave him alone, but they suddenly charged at us. Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and me ran but since I can't run that fast they easily caught up with me, and proceeded to beat me up."

Luna gets angry over hearing this, and clutches her hands into fists "They did what to you?"

"They beat me up."

"No one beats up my bro! I'm going to rock out their world when I see them."

Lincoln puts his hand on Luna's shoulder. "Please don't Luna."

Luna looks at her brother in confusion. "But bro those punks beat you up, I can't just let it slide."

"I know but if you go out and beat up those bullies. Then you'll get in trouble Luna."

"Hmm, your right bro, but we can't let those punks get away with this."

"They didn't get away with it. You see Clyde, Rusty, and Zach came back with Mrs. Johnson, she grabs them by the back of the collars and takes them to the principles office. Where I believe they got detention for three weeks."

"Serves them right, anyway are you okay now bro?"

"Yeah, but I just wanna be alone right now."

"Are you sure, I can stay and hang with you if you want."

"No, I'm good I just need to be alone."

Luna looks at him sadly as she gets off his bed. She heads to the door before she turns to look at him again "Listen bro, I understand you want to be alone right now, but if you want to talk or hang with me. I'll be in the garage practicing."

Lincoln looks up and smiles at her as she walks out of his room.

* * *

After that she recalled how it had been one hour when Lincoln entered the garage, and next thing she knew they were both jamming in the garage with Lincoln and her dancing to her music.

A tap on the shoulder brings Luna out of the memory. She looks to her right and sees Lincoln there. "Are you okay Luna? You were standing in the front of the food court spaced out for a moment."

"I'm okay dude, I was just remembering something."

"What were you remembering sis?"

"Its nothing important. Anyway lets go get some Burpin Burger."

"Oh boy I love Burpin Burger, I can practically smell those juicy meats frying right now." Lincoln starts to lick his lips as he looks at the Burbin Burger stand with a hungry look in his eyes. Luna see this and waves her hand in front of him which snapped him out of it.

Luna: "Uh, why don't you go find a table, and I'll bring the food over."

"Okay, but here let me those bags."

"Thanks bro." Luna gives Lincoln the bags, and he heads off to find a spot. After looking through rows of tables Lincoln finds a nice table that was next to some potted plants, Luna comes with the food and the two ate their meal peacefully even though Luna noticed that Lincoln was eating the Pattie first, by taking it off the burger and ate it in two bites. But knowing of Lincoln's condescend she decided not to say anything.

It was seven thirty when the two entered the house. They went up to the top of the stairs, and Lincoln turns to Luna "Thanks for taking me out today Luna, I had a lot of fun."

"Your welcome bro."

"Well I'm going go to my room, and start working on the model I got today."

Lincoln turns to leave, but was stopped as he felt Luna's hand on his shoulder. "Before you do that bro, you wanna listen to my Mick Swagger CD first."

Lincoln thinks about this and even though he wanted to work on his model. He didn't want to pass a opportunity of having more fun with his closet sister.

"Sure Luna."

"Awesome!"

Luna leads Lincoln into her/Luan's room, Luna takes out the disk from the case and places it into her CD player. The first song played with smooth jazz playing in the background. Luna taps her foot to the beat, Lincoln does this to. They do this until the next song played which had classic rock music. The two dance with Lincoln doing Michael Jackson moves, and Luna rocking her head up and down.

Luna: "I bloody love this song!"

Lincoln: "Rock and Roll!"

The two danced to each song, they laughed as they saw each others dance moves. They do this until they eventually got exhausted, so now Lincoln was sitting on the beanbag and Luna sat on Luan's bed, both were catching their breaths since the dancing got them exhausted. In the background the song Moon dance was playing.

Lincoln "That was so much fun."

"Yeah we rocked the house down, especially with your sick dance moves bro."

"yours were sick to Luna."

"Thanks bro, you know I like it when we spend time together."

"Me to, it's always so much fun when we do stuff."

"Yeah, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I'm going to work on the model, read those comics, and work on my coin collection. How about you? What are you going do?"

"I'm goanna go play some awesome tunes with my band."

"Cool."

A couple hours later the CD music had stopped. So Luna got off Luan's bed and turned the player off; she turns to Lincoln and saw he was asleep on his side. Luna smiles at the site, she then picks him up, and carries him back to his room: she places him on his bed, tucks him in, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you bro, I hope you have better dreams then last night."

Luna heads to the door and is about to leave, but she stops and takes another look at Lincoln. Lincoln waved his hands around in a slashing motion, he then starts to bite the air, and lets out a low growl. Luna feels uneasy as she watches this, she then leaves Lincoln alone for the night.


	13. Fashion Desinging With Leni

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The next afternoon Lincoln was in his room working on the model on his desk. Lincoln had been working on the model since after breakfast, and has been making great process. Looking at the picture of the model on the box, the model was a red ship that looked like a mix of a X-wing and A-wing star fighter. He then looks back at his model and smiled "Alright the body is finish, now to add the wings."

Just then Lincoln's door opened and Leni came in. "Hi Linky, what are you doing?"

Lincoln turns and smiles at her, "Hi Leni, I'm just working on this model I got from the mall yesterday."

"You went to the mall, oh that must have been lots of fun."

"It was."

Leni then looks over at the incomplete model with a look of wonder.

"So what's this thing Linky?"

"A Z-wing."

"But it doesn't look like a Z."

"That's just the name of the ship Leni."

"Oh, do you mind if I watch you make it Linky."

Lincoln looks at her in confusion as it was rare to hear one of his sisters to have interest in one of his hobbies. "Uh, I don't mind Leni."

Leni gladly stands next to Lincoln, she watches quietly as he carefully glued on the four wings on the rear of the ship. After he did that Lincoln admires it and places his hands on his sides proudly.

Leni: "That looks great Lincoln."

"Thanks Leni, I've been working on it for about four hours. Now all I gotta do is wait for the glue to dry, and then find a place to put it."

"How long will it take for it to dry?"

"About ten minutes."

"Great! That means you got some time to help me work on this new fashion design."

"I guess since I got nothing else to do."

"YAY!"

Leni happily grabs Lincoln's hand, and leads him towards Leni/Lori's room. But before Leni could open the door Lincoln stopped and brought her to a complete stop. Confused Leni turns to Lincoln, and immediately saw the look of dred on his face; Lincoln then starts to shake in fear.

Concern Leni gets on her knees and places her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong Linky?"

"Were about to go in Lori's room. I'm not allowed to go into Lori's room, if I do I'm going to become a human pretzel."

Leni strokes Lincoln's hair as she smiles at him. "Don't worry Linky Lori's out with her friends, besides its my room to and I say your allowed in."

Lincoln loosen up a bit and smiled back at Leni. "Thanks Leni."

"Your welcome Linky, now come on lets work on my new fashion design."

"Okay."

Lincoln and Leni entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Just one question Lincoln."

"What is it Leni?"

"What's a human pretzel?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Leni was standing on a round foot rest with her fashion design on. The fashion design was a long dress that was colored in green with purple stripes going down the left side, and pink stripes to the right.

Lincoln was crouched down as he was sowing the bottom of the dress. "Okay just need sow this last thread, and where done."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see what I look like in the mirror."

Lincoln sowed the last thread. He then gets up and backs away a bit to get a good view of it, "That's a good dress design Leni."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and it looks good on you."

"(Excited screech) Oh quick give me the mirror Linky! I wanna see."

Lincoln does this and places a mirror in front of Leni. Leni does a couple of poses as she smiles at the result. "Your right Linky, I do look good in this dress."

"Yeah the purple and pink stripes fits pretty well with the green. Anyway is there anything else I can do for you Leni?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay then I'm go back and find a place for that model since the glue should be dry by now."

"Okay Linky, thanks for helping me today."

Lincoln goes to the door and opens it, he was about to go out until Leni's voice stopped him. "Hey Linky."

"Yeah."

"How come your reflection is showing?"

Lincoln looks back into the room and stares at Leni in confusion. "What?"

"I thought werewolves can't show their reflections on mirrors."

"That's vampires Leni."

"Oh."

"And what are you talking."

"Oh nothing."

"But you just said that my refection is not supposed to show because I'm a werewolf."

"Oh I was just messing with you Linky."

"Oh okay, at first I thought Luna told you about my nightmare of me turning into a werewolf, and you thought I was actually a werewolf."

"You had a nightmare of that?"

"Yeah, but it's okay now."

Suddenly Leni runs off the foot rest towards Lincoln and hugged him. "Its okay Linky that nasty nightmare is over."

"I know Leni, I just said I'm okay."

"Oh okay then." Leni releases Lincoln and smiles at him, Lincoln smiles at her back as he was grateful that she cared so much for him. Even though she does tend to baby him sometimes, which does tend to annoy him; But he knew it was just part of Leni's caring personality.

"Well I'm going to go back to my room now."

Lincoln then walks off back to his room.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Lincoln had enjoyed himself by reading his new comic books, placing his new coins in his coin collection, played some games on his handheld game console, and watched the rest of Star Ship Groupers that he didn't get to finish the other day.

Pretty soon it was time for bed, and Lincoln was getting settle in his bed. As he gets comfortable he glances over to the end of his bed and stares at the spot where Bun-Bun used to be. He sighs in sadness over the missing stuffed bunny. "I really miss you Bun-Bun."

Just then his bedroom opens. Lincoln's sits up to stare at his visitor, it was Leni she stood in the doorway with a excited smile on her face with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Leni, what's up?"

Leni looks up. "The ceiling silly."

Leni walks over to Lincoln's bedside. "Guess what Linky, I got a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

Leni then holds out an object that made Lincoln gasp in excitement. "TA, DA! its your cute little stuff bunny. I sowed his him back together for you."

Leni hands Lincoln Bun-Bun, and Lincoln immediately hugs it tightly. Lincoln then gets out of bed and hugs Leni, "Thank you Leni."

Leni hugs him back, "Your welcome Linky."

The two stayed in an embrace for about a minute until Lincoln releases her and gets back in bed.

"Night Linky."

"Night Leni."

Leni leaves the room, leaving Lincoln there to tightly hug Bun-Bun as he lays on his side and fall asleep.


	14. Birthday Bash

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

It was a quite morning in Loud house, which was a very rare moment (especially since it was a Saturday). Lincoln was on the couch eating his zombie bran cereal while watching Ace Savey the animated series.

In this episode Ace Savey was fighting a godzilla like monster that was rampaging through the city.

Ace: "Alright you over sized lizard, time to deal out some justice."

Ace flies towards the monster, and gives a mighty punched to its mouth. The blow caused some of the monster's teeth to fly out of its mouth. The monster roars in anger/pain, and swats its hands through the air trying to bring down Ace Savey like a fly.

Lincoln takes his last bites of the cereal, and places the bowl to the side as he continued to watch the cartoon. Suddenly his sight was blocked as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Lincoln smiled, "Luan."

"CORRECT!" Luan removes her hands, hops over the couch, and plops down next to him.

"What do you need Luan?"

"I just got booking for a birthday party at twelve, and I was wondering if you wanted to assist me today."

"Sure I like being your assistant."

"Great! Now go get ready, and come meet me at the door in five minutes and then we start clowning around. Ha, ha, ha! Get it."

Lincoln forced up a smile "Yeah I get it."

Lincoln gets off the couch, places his dirty dish into the sink, and heads into his room. Lincoln gets on his knees as he reaches for something under his bed; he pulls out a wooden chest that had the words, "The trunk" written on it. Lincoln opens the trunk and inside it were various types of clothing and masks that Lincoln would either use for fun or participating in one of his sisters activities: like there was a rocker outfit for when Luna asks him to play in her band sometimes, a hazard suit for Lisa for when Lisa asks him to help her with dealing with radiation, and a black shirt and pants for helping Luan with her gigs, which is what Lincoln was what he was looking for.

Lincoln takes the clothes out of the trunk and puts the outfit on.

The next thing Lincoln needed to do was get the props. He heads over to Luan's/Luna's room to get them; entering the room Lincoln goes over to the props and carefully picks them up, and carries them out of the room to the front door, which wasn't easy especially when he had to keep the woo-pie cushions from going off. Luan was waiting at the door in her clown outfit.

Luan: "Just in time. Now come on we gotta a birthday boy to entertain.

* * *

Luan and Lincoln were at the front door of a nice medium-sized, yellow colored house. Luan knocks on the door and then turns to Lincoln as they waited for the door to open.

"Okay so are my woo-pie cushions ready?"

"Yep."

"my pies ready?"

"Yep."

"Juggling fruit?"

"Yep."

"And my unicycle?"

"Yep everything is here and ready for use."

"Good, I don't wanna be a party pooper by not having this stuff."

The front door opens and a mid age women in a blue shirt comes out. "Ah, you must be the clown."

"That's right and I'm not clowning around about this. HA! HA! HA!"

The women rolls her eyes over the pun. "Just get in here and start the show."

The women leads Lincoln and Luan into the house and to the living room. where a bunch of screaming and excited kids were running around acting like monkeys as they jumped, screamed, and laughed.

Luan: "Okay so where is the birthday boy?"

"He's over there on the couch."

Luan looks and sees a 8-year old kid in a green shirt with a tyrannosaurs Rex on it. sitting on the couch with a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

Luan: "Hmm, looks like we got a code eight Lincoln."

"Code eight?"

"A pouty kid alert, but don't worry I dealt with these types before; so I should be alright just stay here and watch me work my magic on him."

"You got it Luan."

The women walks into the middle of the living room and clapped her hands together in fake excitement. The kids stop what they were doing and looked at her. "Okay kids, you know what time it is."

Random Kid: "ADVENTURE TIME!" (looks at readers) "Yep I just said that."

Women: "No its time for the clown."

Everyone except the pouty kid: "YAY!"

Luan comes riding in on her unicycle. "Hey everyone, it's me Luan Loud the cloud, I just heard we got a birthday boy here. So where is the special guy?"

The kids point to pouty kid, and Luan gets off her Unicycle and walks up to pouty kid. "Hello little boy, what's your name?"

Pouty kid: "Kevin what's it to you."

"Well Kevin, i'm here to make you laugh."

Kevin: "In your dreams brace face."

"Ouch, that's no way to treat your guest. Here lets shake on it."

Luan grabs Kevin's hand, and her joy buzzer gives him a shock. Kevin jumps from the shock, and gives Luan an angry look as she goes back to her unicycle.

Kevin's mind: "You'll pay for that brace face."

* * *

Through out the hour Luan was doing all shorts of tricks, jokes, and pies in her face through out her performance, the kids sans Kevin, cheered and laughed as she did her jokes and tricks.

Lincoln was sitting down watching from the sideline, waiting for Luan to give him a cue to bring her a prop. But for now he was just enjoying the show, "Boy Luan doing really good on this."

Just then a black and white cat came down from the hall, and sat down seven feet from Lincoln. Lincoln looks at the cat, and tried to get it to come to him. "Here kitty, kitty."

The cat suddenly raises its back and hisses at Lincoln. Lincoln flinched when it did that, "Whoa, okay cat I'll just leave you alone."

Lincoln then turned back to watch Luan. Luan was on her unicycle again going back and forth on it.

Luan: "Woah, I hope I don't fall." Luan winks at Lincoln indicating to bring out the pile of woo pie cushions.

Lincoln looks down to carefully bring out the cushions. Suddenly there was a loud thud; looking up Lincoln saw Luan back first on the ground. Kevin stood over her with a litter box over his head, he dumps the box and the smelly contents came out and covered Luan.

Luan stood up and looked at herself in disgust as the foul Oder filled her nose. "EW!"

Kevin and the other children laughed at Luan, Luan looks at them in embarrassment and tears started to form, Kevin gives her a smug smile. "Ha, now you smell just like your stupid jokes."

Tears went down her cheeks.

Kevin: "Aw is the baby gonna cry."

Lincoln gets up from his spot and walks over to the scene, he looks at Kevin furiously as he got in front of Luan. "Hey that wasn't cool kid!"

Kevin: "Chill man it was just a joke."

"THAT WASN'T A JOKE! THAT WAS JUST A CRUEL THING TO DO! IF I WERE YOU, YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE!"

Kevin: "No, she deserves it for shocking me. She also looks good in cat poop, since she can't tell a good joke."

"She tells great jokes, and you deserve to be wearing that litter!"

"You can't say that to me white haired freak!"

"And why not."

"Because I'm the birthday boy."

"I don't care if your the president of the United States, now apologize to my sister."

"She's your sister, well no wonder why you look like that ugly toad."

"Take that back."

"Make me." Kevin sticks out his tongue at Lincoln.

Lincoln grabs him by the front of the collar and looks at him angrily in the eye as he lets out a loud growl at him. Lincoln then pushes him down on his butt. Kevin gets up and yells. "MOM!"

The women then comes in. "Yes sweetie."

Kevin starts to fake cry. "This guy pushed me, and that girl threaten me."

The women looks at the two angrily. "What!"

Lincoln just stood there with a crossed face, while Luan slowly starts to get up with tears still in her eyes.

Lincoln: "He's lying, he dumped litter on my sister, so I had to tell him to apologized, but he didn't and called my sister ugly so I just pushed him."

"You pushed my son."

"Yeah."

"Get out of my house!"

"Not until he apologies to me and my sister."

"He doesn't have to with monsters like you! Now get out of my house before I call the police on you."

Lincoln: "Fine."

With that Lincoln grabs the props, and he and Luan got out of the house.

* * *

 **That night**

Lincoln was on his bed thinking about what had happen today. He recalled how after they were kicked out of the party he and Luan just walked home, as they did Luan didn't speak even when they got home. Instead she walked into the bathroom to take a shower to get the smell and litter off her. Even after that she still didn't speak.

Lincoln: "Man I hope Luan's not mad at me for kicking her out of that party. Then again I don't see why she would be mad since what that kid did to her.

"Knock" "knock"

"Come in."

Luan in her pajamas came in, and stood in front of Lincoln with a small smile.

"Hey Link."

"Hey Luan, um, listen I'm sorry for getting us kicked out of that party."

Luan then pulls Lincoln into a hug. "Its okay Link, that kid deserved it for what he did. Thank you for sticking up for me Lincoln."

"Just being a good brother that's all."

"And you done a great job." Luan then kisses his cheek and holds him in her hug for about six minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin was getting ready for bed.

"Ha, I sure showed those loser not to mess with me."

His mom comes into his room with a present in her hand.

Kevin: "What's that mom?"

"A birthday present, that someone left on our foot steps."

She gives him the gift and walks out of the room. Kevin looks at the gift and opens it, kitty litter shoots out and hits his face.

Kevin was wide eyed and shocked. He then looks down at the box, and saw a picture Luan giving him a raspberry.


	15. Video Game competition

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The sisters were having a nice quiet evening in the living room; they were all watching their favorite show Dream Boat.

TV announcer: "Well Julia choose Tom? Or will she choose Bradford find out after the break."

The siblings sat there and had the look of suspense on their faces. Lori, Leni, and Lola squealed in excitement, Lori then spoke up, "Oh I hope she chooses Tom."

Leni: "Yeah he is so romantic."

Lola: "And he's also a complete hunk."

The other sisters let out a small laugh.

Luna: "Ha, yeah right Bradford is obviously the one who is going to be chosen."

Lola: "And why is that?"

Lynn; "Because he is hunkier."

Lori: "Yeah right! I mean just look at him with that stupid mustache on his face, and that ugly beard!"

Lana: "What, that mustache and beard makes him look cool."

Luan: "Yeah he is a hairy guy, Ha, Ha, Ha."

Lisa: "Besides Bradford obviously better for her, since he is more intelligent then Tom."

Lola: "He may be smarter, but he's not as buff as Tom."

Lilly gives out a raspberry at Lola's statement.

The sisters started arguing with each other and went into a big fight cloud. Lincoln comes down the stairs and watched his sisters fight.

Lincoln: "I better stay out of this."

Lincoln then heads into the kitchen; he opens the fridge and pulls out items to make a sandwich. He hears footsteps behind him he turns around, and saw his sisters standing in the kitchen entrance.

Luna: "Bro we need your opinion. Do you think Julia going to pick Tom or Bradford?"

Lincoln: "Well I don't what they look like, so I'm just going to say Bradford."

Luan: "HA! TOLD YOU!"

Lori: "That doesn't prove anything right Lincoln!"

Lincoln doesn't respond, instead he was on his knees with his eyes tightly closed.

Lynn: "What are you doing Lincoln?"

He doesn't respond.

Lori: "Really your pulling the silent treatment on us! What are you three years old!"

Still no response.

Luna walks towards Lincoln in concern. "You okay bro?"

She reaches for him to pull him into a hug, but he suddenly opens his eyes which had turned to yellow. He also opens up his mouth which had rows of sharp teeth inside, and he lets out an inhuman hiss at Luna.

* * *

Lincoln sits up in his bed with sweat coming down from his forehead.

"Groan" "I really hate these nightmares, there always so terrifying and weird. For instance yesterday's one was really creepy and heartbreaking; I was coming home from school, I opened the door and my sisters were just standing in front of the stairs giving me an angry look. Like they did when I uploaded that embarrassing video of them. I look at them in confusion and asked them what was wrong, but they ignore my question and just continued to give me a dirty look."

"Next thing I know there faces turned demotic and evil, they then rushed me and attacked me. They gave me severe injuries and said nasty insults, they even said that I was a mistake that shouldn't have been made. Now hearing that coming from my sisters, even if it was from a dream still hurt and I felt my heart break into pieces."

"And the dream I had before that night was just really weird. I was in those woods again with the same wolf pack running with me as I crashed through the woods; We then came upon a deer herd. For a few minutes we stalked the deer and looked for one to take down; we then spot a baby deer eating on a bush I get out of my hiding place and killed that fawn with one big bite to the neck."

"After I did that me and the other wolves feasted on the fawn with me getting the big pieces: two wolves fighting over one piece, the others eating it, and the wolf pups eating the pieces that the female drops for them. Again for that dream I didn't feel scared instead I felt wild and satisfied for what I was doing."

"Anyway after we were done eating we went to a lake and got a drink, we then laid down under a tree and slept."

" I don't know why I'm having these dream or what they mean, frankly I just want them to stop."

Lincoln looks over at his clock and saw that it was ten o clock.

He gets out of bed, puts on his clothes, opens the door, and was met with the usual noises that came from the hallway. Lincoln walks down the hall and passes Lola having a tea party with her stuff animals, Lana petting her snake, Lisa drawing math problems on the walls, Lilly walking naked past him, Lucy writing a poem on the attic ladder, Lynn ridding her motorbike past him, Luan talking to Mr. Coconuts, Luna playing hard rock on her amps, and finally Leni and Lori who were fighting over a sweater.

Entering the bathroom Lincoln prepared to brush his teeth, but before Lincoln put the toothbrush in his mouth he stops, and notices that there was something stuck in his teeth. He grabs it and pulls it out; looking at it Lincoln could tell that it was a piece of meat.

"Oh boy meat." Lincoln puts the piece back into his mouth and quickly swallowed it.

"I have no idea why, but for some reason I just had this weird craving for meat whenever I see or smell it. It started about two weeks ago, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

The bathroom door bursts open, Lincoln jumps and turns around to see Lori standing there with a laundry basket in her hands.

Lincoln: "I taken you and Leni stopped fighting over that sweater."

"Yeah, I let her have it since we started to stretch it. Anyway twerp go wash my clothes, and in exchange I'll drive you somewhere."

"No thanks."

"Come on Lincoln."

""No, I don't need any rides, I was just planning on playing Turbo Fighter and read some comics."

"Do you mind if I play with you."

Lincoln looked at Lori in surprise; Lori looks back with an annoyed look. "What?"

"You want to play Turbo Fighter with me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Lori?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its just that you and the others are not really interested in the stuff I'm interested in. So why are you suddenly interested in my hobbies?"

"Well I just wanted to hang out with you today, I mean with Bobby in London there is literally nothing to do around here."

"And your phone charging isn't it."

"Yep."

"Okay then you can play Turbo Fighter with me."

"Great, but first do my laundry."

"(Sighs)" Okay I will."

Lori tosses the laundry basket into Lincoln arms with a smile, "Great! And don't forget about the lavender sheets."

* * *

In the basement, Lincoln opened up the washing machine; he turns to the mountain that was Lori's clothes in the basket and grabbed one piece of clothing and placed it into the washing machine.

After several minutes of placing the clothes in the washing machine Lincoln had finally grabbed the last shirt from the basket. It was Lori's favorite blue sweater that she had got from Bobby. Lincoln picks up the sweater and was about to place it in the washing machine, but he stopped and looked at the stitching in front of the sweater which had a wolf hollowing at the full moon.

Lincoln stares at the stitched up moon and began to feel a slight headache. On his shoulder the pentagram started to glow, Lincoln breathed heavily as he felt the headache worsen. Eventually he started to go into his first stage of his transformation.

While this was happening Luna was coming down the basement stairs to get her laundry out of the dryer. Reaching the end of the stairs she looks and sees Lincoln sitting there motionlessly; Luna then notices the sweater and panics when she saw that moon. Thinking quickly Luna runs up and yanks the sweater out of his hands, she throws it in the washing machine.

She then turns her attention to Lincoln who was just in his third stage of his transformation. He looks at Luna and shows his sharp fangs to her while letting out a loud snarl at her, Luna flinches and backs away from him. However due to the moon not being in front of him, he began to transform back into his normal form. Once it was done Lincoln shook his head and jumped when he saw Luna.

"Luna, when did you get here?"

Luna doesn't respond as she was still frighten of the fact that Lincoln had nearly transformed into his murderous wolf self. Luna then finally starts talking, "I came down when you weren't looking bro. I see Lori's making you do her laundry again."

"Yeah she said she wanted to play Turbo Fighter with me, but she wanted me to do her laundry first."

Luna gives out an annoyed growl over what she had just heard. "That's messed up dude, you shouldn't have to do her chores so that she can just hang with you."

"Yeah, but its Lori it isn't anything new."

"Tell you what bro, I'll do her laundry and you go hang with Lori."

"You don't need to do that Luna."

"I insist bro." (In Luna's mind) "Besides it's to dangerous for you to do it."

"Well if you want to I guess you could do it, but are you sure you want to, I mean I don't want to waste your day."

"Its fine dude, now go hang with Lori."

"Okay."

Lincoln walks out of the basement, leaving Luna to do Lori's laundry.

* * *

Lincoln entered the living room, Lori was already there on the couch with the video game controller in her hand.

Lori: "Its about time you got here."

Lincoln picks up the other controller and sits down next to her. "Sorry, you had a lot of clothes to put in."

"Whatever lets just play."

The game started up, they picked their characters with Lori being a ninja and Lincoln being a space alien. They pushed start and the round started Lori moved the ninja towards the alien; the ninja punches it for few times before the alien used a blaster to shoot him away and did damage to the ninja. The ninja throws ninja stars, but a force field comes around the alien and deflects the stars back at the ninja, the ninja jumps out of the way in time. He lunges towards the alien and slashes it a couple times with a sword taking half the life from the life bar.

"Eat it twerp."

"Oh yeah Lori, then prepare for dessert."

With three taps of buttons a ufo suddenly appeared above the two players. A beam comes down on the ninja and blew the ninja up.

"PLAYER TWO WINS!"

Lori: "What the, how did you do that?"

"I just used the combination move, every character has one."

"How do you pull off the move?"

"It's simple Lori all you have to do is press A, B, and X really fast."

"Okay got it, now lets have a rematch."

Lori and Lincoln went to the character selection again, and this time Lori choose a robot and Lincoln choose a wrestler. They push start and the round began.

"Ready, FIGHT!"

The robot makes the first move by flying quickly towards the wrestler, but the wrestler blocks the punch and gives out his own punch which send the robot back. In response the robot shot out hot, red lasers out of its eyes and damaged the wrestler. The robot then fires a surge of lighting out of its right hand and damaged the wrestler even more. The robot flies towards the wrestler again and released a series of punches.

Lincoln: "Hey let me hit back Lori."

"Sorry little bro, but I can't hear you since I'm kicking your butt."

Lori then used the combination move on the screen the robots chest opens up and a harpoon shoots out and impales the wrestler.

"PLAYER ONE WINS!"

Lori: "Well I guess I learned quickly right Linky."

Lincoln gives out a competitive smile, "Oh it is on Lori."

* * *

Through out the rest of the day Lori and Lincoln played Turbo Fighter together. Each round one of them would beat the other, and so it now turned into a very tense competition; with both of them trying to beat the other two times so that they can prove to the other who's the master of the game. The other siblings had came into the living room about an hour ago, and they were sitting right beside them, watching their oldest sibling and only brother compete over the game. Right now the score for Lori and Lincoln was 50-50, winner of the next round would win the competition.

Luna: "Come on bro you got this."

Lola: "Yeah right, I bet Lori's going to win."

Lynn: "I bet you ten bucks she doesn't."

Lola: "Deal."

Lisa: "I do say that there's a Fifty present chance that either will win.

Lori and Lincoln picked their character with Lori as a buff guy, and Lincoln as a dark sprit.

Lucy: "Good choice Lincoln."

"READY, FIGHT!"

The dark sprit and buff guy charged at each other and did series of attacks on each other; the buff guy punched the sprit and the sprit hit him with chains. The sprit then goes into the buff guy and posses him to punch himself. it then goes out and the buff guy grabs its ghost tail which he then slammed the sprit on the grown repeatedly. The sprit then shoots out slime and covers the buff guy in it; both sprit and buff guy were very low on health so either of them could be defeated.

Lori and Lincoln looked at each with crossed eyes. Both then used the combination, on the screen the sprit open up its mouth, and the buff guy grabs its shoulders. Blue energy comes out of the sprit which made the buff turn white, the buff guy falls backwards and died in fright.

"PLAYER TWO WINS!"

Luna, Leni, Lana, Lucy, Luan, Lynn, Lilly, and Lisa cheered for Lincoln's victory.

Lola however grumbled due to her losing the bet. She gives Lynn the ten dollars and angrily walks off.

Lori then pats Lincoln back, "Good game Lincoln."

"Good game Lori."

Rita: "Kids dinners ready!"

Lana: "Alright chow time."

* * *

After dinner the sibling were just sitting down watching TV, they were watching The Iron Giant, they were right up to the part where the giant was at the power station.

Luna: "Dang that robot looks awesome."

Lana: "Wow look at him eating those metal beams, it reminds me of when I chew on my chains."

Lori: "You chew on chains?"

"Yeah."

Lisa: "That can't be good for your teeth."

Lana: "Are you kidding there great, my teeth are really strong."

Lisa: "Yeah sure it is."

"Oh yeah watch this."

Lana then bites down on the coffee table and bit a piece off; the siblings looked at her in shock.

Lana then gives a smug smile at Lisa who had her mouth wide open in shock. "Told you."

Lincoln: "Lets just return to watching the movie."

Other sisters sans Lana: "Agree."

* * *

It was soon time for bed the siblings had just finished using the bathroom and were heading to their rooms. However Lincoln stopped in front of Luna's/Luan's room, Luna was entering the room, but she felt Lincoln's presence behind her.

She turns and looks at Lincoln. "Can I help you bro?"

"I just wanted to thank you for doing the rest of Lori's laundry, and I hope I didn't waste your day by doing that."

Luna places a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Its cool little bro, besides if I haven't done it you and Lori wouldn't of have that wicked video game competition."

"Right, well then good night Luna."

Luna pats his head. "Night bro."

Lincoln walks away from Luna and into his room; he got onto his bed and got comfy, but before he closed his eyes he looks at the readers. "I hope I don't have any more nightmares tonight, because I don't how much more of those nightmares I can take."


	16. Twins and A Baby

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

It was one of the times in the Loud house where it was actually quite. It was one in the morning and everyone was asleep, crickets were playing outside, the hallway was empty, and was peaceful.

The peace was then interrupted as a creak of a door filled the hallway. A dark figure pokes its head out of a doorway and looked around; seeing the coast was clear it moves out of its room and towards Lori's/Leni's room. It quietly opens the door and walks in, it passed Leni's bed and stopped at the foot of Lori's bed.

It then crawls onto Lori's bed and slowly crawls over to Lori who was sleeping peacefully. Its shadow loams over her thanks to the moonlight shinning into the bedroom. Feeling the presence Lori opens her eyes and was about to scream, but the dark figure covers her mouth with its hand making her muffled. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness Lori got a clear view of the thing and saw that it was Luna.

Lori immediately got annoyed and shoved Luna's hand off her mouth and gives out an angry whisper, "Luna! What the hell are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"We need to talk sis, follow me."

Lori groans in anger, "Can't this wait till morning?"

"No its important, now come with me to the basement."

"No, now get out of my room."

Lori then puts the covers over her head. Luna gets annoyed by this until she gets an idea, getting off the bed Luna walks over to Lori's dresser and picked up her phone, Luna turned on the phone and went to Lori's many pictures of her and Bobby.

"Sis If you don't come with me, I'll delete all these photos of you and Bobby."

Lori sits up while giving out a gasp of sudden fear. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Luna places her finger next to the delete button.

Lori panics, "Okay, okay, I'll go just put down the phone."

Luna smiles "Excellent sis, now come on."

Luna tosses Lori the phone, and Lori quickly catches it and hugs it to her chest.

Lori gets out of bed and the two quietly walked into the basement. In the basement Luna had turned on the light, Lori looks at her sister with an annoyed look with her arms crossed.

"Okay, so what is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me in the morning."

Luna gives her older sister a glare, "Lori you know how earlier today you made Lincoln do your laundry."

"Annoyed sigh" "That's why you dragged me out of bed and threated to erase my Bobby photos! Because I made Lincoln do my laundry!"

"Yes"

"You gotta be kidding me, it's not the first time I made him do my laundry Luna, you know that."

"It's not just that Lori, there was a certain sweater that nearly got him to transform into his awful wolf self."

Lori annoyance went down and immediately her mood changed to a concern/curious look. "What do you mean Luna?"

Luna doesn't say anything, she just walks over to the dryer and opens the door; she pulls out the blue sweater and shows it to Lori while still giving her a cold stare.

"I'm talking about this Lori."

Lori looks at the sweater and a stream of guilt washes over her face.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Luna I forgot I had that in there."

"You should be sorry, like I said Lincoln had almost transformed into that nasty wolf. I just happen to come down at the right time and stopped him from transforming."

Lori cast her gazed down to floor with pure guilt on her face. Luna sighs and places her hand on her older sisters shoulder.

"Look just don't do it again Lori."

"Okay, listen I'm really sorry about this Luna."

"It okay sis." Luna and Lori share a hug, they let go and went upstairs back to their bedrooms for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Lincoln was still asleep, he was on his side with Bun-Bun in his arms while snoring away. His door cracks open and the youngest member of the family crawled in. Lilly crawled over to the end of her big brother's bed, she climbs onto the bed and crawled over to Lincoln. She lets out a babble as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Lincoln"

Lilly shakes his shoulder slowly, Lincoln flickers his eyes open and found himself starring at Lilly who was just staring at him with a smile. Lincoln smiles back at her and slowly sits up.

"Hi Lilly what can I do for you?"

"Play"

"You want me to play with you?"

Lilly nods, "Okay, just let me get dress and then we can play okay."

Lilly nods, Lincoln gets out of bed and gets into his normal outfit. He turns to his baby sister who was just happily watching him.

"So what do you wanna play Lilly?"

Lilly covers her eyes with her hands, "Peek a boo."

"Okay," Lincoln covers his face with his hands.

"Peek a boo."

He does this again and again, Lilly giggled and clapped her hands together as he did this.

She then crawls up to his leg and tugged his pant leg. Lincoln looks down at her and picks her up, Lilly laughs and cups his cheek and Lincoln started to laugh along side her.

Just then Lilly's stomach growled.

"Sounds like your hungry, come on lets go get some breakfast Lilly."

Lincoln takes Lilly to the kitchen, he sets her down on her baby stool and went to the fridge to fetch her baby food. He sniffs through the fridge and manage to find it on the bottom shelf.

Lincoln takes it out and reads the label, "Strawberry flavored baby food, hmm, that sounds good."

Lincoln opens the container, places a spoon on it and puts it down in front of Lilly. Lilly takes the spoon and independently starts eating her food. Lincoln made himself some bacon and eggs, and the two sat there eating their breakfast together.

* * *

After breakfast Lilly and Lincoln went out to the backyard.

They sat down on the grass across from each other. Rolling a blue ball to each other, the ball rolled to Lilly and Lilly picked it up and bounced it a couple times before she threw it at Lincoln.

Lincoln caught it and gently threw it back at her, Lilly caught the ball just as it was about to pass over her head, "Wow, that's a good catch Lilly."

Lilly giggles in response and throws it back with amazing velocity and it just soars over Lincoln's head. The ball lands in front of Charles's dog house, and Charles immediately comes out and jumps on it while biting down on the ball. Lincoln crawls over to the pit-bull that was covering the ball in dog saliva, "Excuse me Charles, we need that ball back."

Charles looks at Lincoln with an aggressive look and gives out a threating growl, while showing his sharp teeth at him.

"Charles what's the matter with you, its just me Lincoln."

Charles continues to growl at him, he jumps off the ball and crouch's down ready to pounce if Lincoln got to close. In response Lincoln got down on all fours and growled back at the dog, the two growled at each other and also showed their teeth.

A familiar sound breaks the two out of there growling match. Lincoln looks back at Lilly and saw that see had a full diaper, Lilly gives him an innocent smile, "Poo, Poo"

"Uh ho look who left a stinky surprise for her big brother."

* * *

After another awful experience of changing Lilly's diaper. It was now time for Lilly's nap, Lincoln puts Lilly into her crib and put her blanket over her; he also places her pacifier into her mouth. Lincoln then pulls out a book from the bookshelf and read Lilly the story of the three little pigs.

When he got to the part where the big, bad wolf was introduce, he noticed how Lilly pointed to him when he said the word wolf. He ignored it and continued on with the story, when he finished it he looked at Lilly, and saw that she was fast asleep with her hugging her teddy bear. Lincoln puts the book on the shelf and tip toed out of the room and quietly closed door.

"Okay Lilly asleep, now I can have some free time to myself."

But just as Lincoln was about to go downstairs Lola and Lana suddenly appeared in front of him with wide smiles on their faces.

Lola and Lana: "Lincoln can you take us to the park?"

"I would love to that guys, but I was just about to have time for myself."

Lola "Come on please, everyone else is busy and we got nothing to do here."

Lana "And I need to swim on the fresh mud there."

Lincoln: "Fresh mud? But Lana it hasn't rain this week."

"I know but I'm talking about the mud that the park groundkeepers make when their watering the flowers."

Lola: "So can take us Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks down at the twins and saw them giving him the signature puppy eyes, unable to fight the look Lincoln gives in.

"Okay I'll take you guys to the park."

The twins smiled hugged their brother, "Thanks Lincoln! Now come on!" Before Lincoln knew it he was grabbed by both his right and left hand and was dragged out of the house.

* * *

The three got to park which was now open to the public, due to the fact their hasn't been any murders in two weeks.

Lincoln was sitting on a park bench and watched the twins play, Lola playing in the sandbox and Lana was swimming in the fresh mud.

Lincoln's mind: "Boy things have been busy these past two weeks, ever since I went with Luna to the mall. Everyday now one of my sisters would want to spend the day with me: Luna takes me out to the garage to jam, Leni plays board games with me, Luan started teaching me on how to pull pranks, and Lola and Lana have me play their games or have me watch there favorite cartoon. Now I don't mind that they want to spend their day with me, but I just wanna have some Lincoln time. Besides its been two weeks since I last saw Clyde."

Lincoln was then brought out of his thoughts as Lana called out to him. "Hey Linc! Watch this."

Lana gets out of the mud and runs a few feet away from it. She looks over at Lincoln to make sure he was watching, seeing that he was Lana runs and cannon balls into the mud. She emerges from the mud and does a backstroke; she also does graceful swimming moves before she spits out the mud in a fountain like way. Lana raises her hands up in an Olympic pose, Lincoln claps for her, "That was really good Lana."

"Thanks I did a lot of practice of mastering mud swimming."

Lola: "Hey Lincoln look at my sandcastle."

Lincoln looks towards Lola and saw an impressive sand castle, that looked a lot like the Disney castle.

"Wow Lola, how did you do that?"

"When a princess needs her castle Lincoln, they need to make a perfect one."

Lana walks over to the castle and inspects it.

"Hmm, its cool but you know what will make this castle cooler."

Lola "I don't know what?"

Lana picks off a piece of mud from her hat, and throws it at the castle making a tower fall.

Lana: "ATTACK FROM THE MUD MONSTER! ROAR!"

Lola face turns red in anger and she throws sand at Lana, but Lana dodges and the two then started throwing mud/sand at each other. Watching the battle Lincoln smiled as he shook his head, "Here we go again, better stop this before Lola throws all the sand out of the sandbox."

Lincoln hops off the bench and made his way toward the fighting twins, but he stopped and sniff the air as a delicious scent went into his nose. Sniffing the air like a wolf he tries to pick up where its coming from, he picks up the direction and follows it leaving the twins to battle it out in the sandbox.

Lincoln walked deep into the park as he followed the scent, he went through a thick vegetated area before he came upon a pond. Lincoln stood near the edge and looked around the pond, he could see frogs on lily pads, dragonfly's flying around, and even a couple fish jumping out of the water catching some bugs. Despite the peaceful site Lincoln ignored it and continued to sniff the air. He sniffs towards a thick vegetated area and after pushing a bush out of the way saw a big chunk of meat (that had flies flying around it) in the middle of a cage.

Normally when Lincoln saw rotten meat he would be disgusted by the sight of it, but now for something that he didn't understand why he wanted to eat it badly, so he gets on all fours and moves towards the cage. He places his right hand on the silver bar floor to keep himself up while he reached for it; he suddenly feels deep pain on his right hand Lincoln looks down and saw smoke coming out of his hand.

Now feeling a painful burn Lincoln jumps back from the cage, and grabs his burning right hand in pain while letting out a painful scream. The pain was unbearable and it made Lincoln feel like his hand was touching a burning grill while someone was stabbing a knife into it.

Suddenly Lola and Lana (who were covered in sand/mud) came out from a bush and ran up to their brother who still held his hand in pain.

Lana: "Lincoln what happen?"

"Yeah we heard you scream all the way from the sandbox."

"MY HAND! MY HAND! ITS BURNNING!"

Lola "Burning?"

Lana gets on her knees and gently grabs Lincolns wrist and looks at the hand which was now red and burned.

Lola puts her hands on her mouth in fear and worry, while Lana looked at it in both fascination and worry.

Lola: "Lincoln why is your hand burned?"

Lincoln struggled to hold back tears as he looked at his little sister.

"I touched that cage over there and my hand suddenly starts burning. God it hurts so bad!"

Concern for their big brother the twins helped their brother up and started to walk him away from the pond.

Lana: "Come on Lincoln lets get you home."

Lola: "And lets bandage that hand up."

Lincoln didn't respond as he had his eyes closed and groaned in pain from the burning hand."


	17. Bathroom problems

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lincoln was lying down on his bed, reading a fish man comic book. As he reads he glances his gaze towards his right hand that was covered in bandages; it had been a week since the park incident, and for past few days he felt utter pain from it as it ached from the burn. Now the pains were starting to decrease, but it still was sore and every once in a while it would become so sore that he had to clench it.

The sisters were also helping on trying to make him feel better. They would either gently rub his hand, kiss it to make feel better, give him some water or snacks, and signed his bandage. When he and the twins got home on that day, Lincoln remembered the look on their faces.

* * *

 **Flashback to earlier this week**

 _The loud sisters minus the twins, were gathered in the living room doing their activities: Luna was playing with Lilly who had just gotten up from her nap, Leni was doing Lori's nails, Luan was talking to Mr. Coconuts, Lucy was writing a new poem, Lisa was reading a math book, and Lynn was throwing a football around the place._

 _The sound of the front door opening and the sound of weeping brought their attention. They look over to the front door and saw Lincoln clutching his right hand with the twins by his sides looking worried._

 _They instantly surround the three, talking at the same time while looking at Lincoln in concern. Lori gets down on her knees and gently grabs his hand; she holds it up and the room was filled with gasps when they saw how burned it was."_

 _Lisa: "Holy Einstein! That's a thirty degree burn!"_

 _Leni then gets down on her knees and cups Lincoln's cheeks, so that he can look at her._

 _"Linky what happen to your hand?"_

 _Lynn: "Yeah why is it burned?"_

 _Lincoln at first didn't answer, due to the pain from his hand was so great that he couldn't talk right at the moment. But eventually he started to talk, "I was at the pond in the park, and saw a cage behind some bushes. Inside the cage was this rotten piece of meat inside it. Next thing I know I crawl up to it and as if I wasn't in control of my body, I tried to get it."_

 _"I put my hand on the bar floor of the cage, and it suddenly started burning and it was most painful thing I have ever felt."_

 _Lincoln felt the pain return to his hand and he yanked it away from Lori to clench it again._

 _The sisters looked at him with sad expressions as they hated seeing him like this, so they gathered in a group hug to calm him down._

 _Luna gently pets his hair, "It's okay bro, I'll make sure that the pain goes away."_

 _Leni: "Yeah will take care of your hand until its better."_

 _Lucy: "Just one question Lincoln."_

 _Lincoln turned to look at Lucy, which was not that easy since he had several arms around his head._

 _"Yeah Lucy."_

 _"What was the cage bar made out of?"_

 _"I don't know, I think it was silver. Why do you ask?"_

 _Behind her bangs Lucy's eyes widen and in her mind she thought this. "That would explain why your hand burned big brother, since silver is the number one weakness for werewolves."_

 _Lucy then speaks out loud, "Nothing I was just curious."_

 _Lori places her hand on Lincoln's shoulder and gives him a motherly smile. "Come on Lincoln, let's put that hand under some cool water."_

 _So the following events happen after they placed the burned hand under some cool water. Lynn brings the first aid kit, Lola and Lana placed the bandages around his hand, they escorted him to the couch and let him watch TV, Lori gives him a glass of water, Lisa gives him some nutritious apples and grapes, Luan begins to tell jokes to him which a few actually did make him laugh, and Lilly kisses his hand._

* * *

"Aw, man its still sore, I wish didn't touch that stupid cage in the first place."

Lincoln rubs his hand for a short while before he returns to his comic.

"Excuse me older brother."

Lincoln brings his comic down and looks over to his door and saw Lisa standing there.

"Oh hey Lisa, what do you need?"

"I have whipped up a new formula that should help treat the burn on your phalanges."

"My what?"

"Your hand."

"Oh, but I'm not so sure you should put any formulas on me. Do you remember what happen last time."

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm sure that this formula wont make your feet grow as large as a mammoths foot this time."

Lincoln gives her a questionable look, "Are you sure? I mean are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course elder brother, I am 99% percent sure that this formula will just help treat the burn."

"Well okay if your sure."

"Excellent, now follow me to my champers."

Although he was a little reluctant, Lincoln got off his bed and followed Lisa into her room. Once inside Lisa tells him to close the door, and told him to sit down on a chair.

Lincoln does this and waits as Lisa looks for the right formula. While Lisa searches Lincoln just gazes around the room, while doing so he notices some weird stuff (which was more weirder than usual). One of the weird things he noticed is that on Lisa's calendar she had red X marks on the calendar with two blank spaces that lead to a red circle on the day when the next full moon was going to appear.

The next weird thing was that on her shelf was a metal box with a padlock on it, that had the words that said "Caution: this box contains a poisonous plant, DO NOT TOUCH! That means you Leni."

The sound of Lisa's voice brought his attention away from the box. Looking at Lisa he saw Lisa holding a bottle with a blue, colored liquid in it. Lisa approaches her older brother and stops in front of him, "Alright elder brother, if you can just hold your hand out; I will just drop a couple droplets from this formula."

Lincoln was still hesitant and didn't do it Lisa sighed, "Trust me Lincoln this will work, I am 99% sure."

Lincoln nervously holds out his hand, he closes his eyes and waits for Lisa to drop the formula on him. Lisa opens up the bottle and very carefully drops three droplets on his hand. Smoke comes out through the bandages and Lincoln lets out a couple painful grunts as he felt formula sizzle and change his hand. The pain and smoke then fades, Lisa takes off his bandage revealing Lincoln's recovered hand.

"Eureka it works."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was seeing, his hand that was moments ago burned was now healed; sure it was the second quickly healing wound that he had seen, but it still was amazing and unbelievable site. "This is amazing Lisa! I can't believe it worked."

"Of course it worked Lincoln, I took very much care into this formula."

"Wow, Well I'm sorry I was hesitant."

"Its fine Lincoln, now can you please leave I need to work on something that is very important, and I need to constraint on it."

"Sure Lis."

Lincoln exits Lisa's room and heads back towards his room. He opens the door and was surprise to see Lynn standing in the middle of his room, "Hey Lincoln."

"Hi Lynn what's up?"

Lynn gets close to him, "You know little bro, I was just on my way to ball park to practice my swinging. Then I got the sudden idea to bring my favorite sparring partner with me."

"Me why?"

Lynn places her arm around his arm, "Because we haven't hang out in a while, and I just wanted to play ball with my little bro."

Lincoln looks at her in a suspicious look, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Are you sure or are you just trying to get back at me for beating you at football twice."

"No, no, that was weeks ago, I just wanna play ball with my bro." (In her mind) "Though I would like to have a rematch."

He continues to give her a suspicious look, "Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Your not pulling some trick on me."

"No that's Luan's job. Now come on were wasting day light." Lynn grabs Lincoln's hand and pulls him out of the house. Stopping in front of the driveway, Lynn lets go of Lincoln's hand and gets down on in a crouching position.

"What are you doing Lynn?"

"I'm going to race you to the ball park Lincoln."

"A race."

"Yep, so prepare to eat my dust lame-o, because I'm going to be number one."

"Oh yeah, well see about that." Lincoln then gets in crouching position and they got ready to run.

Lynn: "Ready, get set, GO!"

Lynn and Lincoln ran off leaving their house far behind. Lynn (being the athletic girl she is) easily gets far ahead of Lincoln without dropping a sweat. Lincoln panted heavily as he ran after his sports, crazed sister; now normally during these races he would get tired easily and lose his breath, due to not doing exercising and living a lazy life. But now as runs he feels energy surge through his muscles and started to actually feel like that he was an athlete.

So he gets down on all fours and ran like a wolf, he quickly passes a stunned Lynn and gets far ahead of her. He was running very fast, so fast that through his eyes he could see trees, bushes, and houses blur right past him. Lincoln then stops as he saw that he was at the ball park, he turns around to expect Lynn coming behind him but he didn't see her.

Lincoln had to wait for five minutes until Lynn finally got there, she had an annoyed look on her as this was the third time Lincoln beat her at something.

"Well its about time you got here slow poke."

"You only got lucky Lincoln, next time I will win for sure. Now come on lets play ball. "

* * *

Lynn was now in her baseball outfit and standing at the home base in a batting stance. Lincoln was on the pitch and he currently was thinking of ways to get Lynn out; he checks the wind speed with his finger and looked for the best way to throw.

Lynn: "Well you hurry up already."

"Uh, oh, sorry Lynn."

Lincoln throws the ball hard and it went really fast towards Lynn, but Lynn manages to hit the ball. It goes high and flew away from the park, Lynn cheers and starts doing her victory dance, "Oh yeah, Lynn's number one! Oh yeah."

She does her dance for some time until she finally stopped, and got on the pitch while Lincoln stepped up to bat.

Lynn: "Well here's an easy out."

"I don't think so Lynn, I think I'm going to get a home run."

"Laughs" "Yeah right."

Lynn throws the ball, Lincoln swings the bat but misses.

"Strike one!"

Lincoln throws the ball back to Lynn and gets back into batting stance. But he misses the next two balls that Lynn threw; again Lynn does her victory dance while Lincoln looked at her in an unimpressed look.

Through out the game whenever Lynn got a score or homerun she would do her victory dance, Lincoln did manage to get a couple scores in the game but he only had seven points, while Lynn had twelve points. It was now the last match in the game and Lincoln was once again batting, he now determine to get a home run (Even though he was far behind Lynn, he still wanted to get one.)

Lynn tosses ball up and catches it repeatedly while giving a smug smile at Lincoln. "Easy out."

Lincoln crosses his eyes in determination and gripped the bat tightly. Lynn throws the ball and makes it fly fast towards Lincoln, Lincoln swings and a loud whack could be heard. Lincoln and Lynn look up at the sky and were both stunned as they saw the ball race out of the park in blazing speed.

Lincoln stood still in the batting cage in disbelieve as this was his first home run ever. He was so in disbelieve that he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, the only hint that he got for not hallucinating was Lynn running up to him and giving him a victory cheer. "Wahoo! Wait a go bro! I knew rubbing my victory in your face, would make you man up and hit a home run."

Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted you to be more good at a sport, so I took you here so that you can be good at baseball."

"Why?"

"Because I want my little bro to become a sports champ."

"Sports champ?"

"Yeah that way I can finally have someone to play sports with me, and since you hit that homerun and beat me in those other sports you are becoming one." She gives him a tight hug, so tight that she lifted him a few feet off the ground. "I'm so proud of you." (Mind) And annoyed that you beat me two times."

Lincoln struggled to breath as he rested his chin on Lynn's shoulder. "Lynn" "Cough" "Cough" "I can't breath!"

"Opps sorry." Lynn releases Lincoln from the hug and Lincoln bent down to regain his breath. Lynn places a hand on his shoulder, "Well I'm pooped lets go home."

"Okay but first I need to use the bathroom."

Lincoln then leaves Lynn and heads towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom Lincoln saw that it was a typical outdoor bathroom with the floor being simple concrete, one stall and one urinal, dirty sinks, spider webs on some corners, and an empty paper towel dispenser. The lights to the bathroom were also off, leaving the light from the sun to light it up.

Lincoln moved to the urinal and did his business, after he was done he moves to wash his hands on one of the dirty sinks. As he washes his hands; behind him the stall open up and a sixteen year old teen, with a purple Mohawk, and wearing a leather jacket came out. He looks at Lincoln with a evil smile, he then walks up to Lincoln and lifts him by the front collar just as Lincoln turned around.

Lincoln: "Hey what's the big idea!"

"Shut up kid, and give me all your money."

Lincoln got afraid and started to shake, "I, I don't got any money on me."

"Yeah sure you don't." The teen then turns Lincoln upside down and shakes him, only to receive pockets of lint and dust that came out of his pockets. "Hmm, looks like you were telling the truth."

Lincoln looks up (or down in that case) and gives the teen a nervous smile, "Y-yeah, so you can just let me down and well just forget about this incident."

The teen gives Lincoln a dirty smile. "Sorry kid, but I got a rule, if no brats give me money then its swirly time."

"Wait what."

"And I left a nasty surprise in that toilet, and lets just say your white hair is going to be brown for a couple days."

"NO! LET ME GO!"

The teen laughs sadistically and carries the upside down Lincoln into the stall. Lincoln looks down and saw the extremely dirty toilet below him. Lincoln lets out a gulp as he was lowered towards it, he looks around looking for something to grab onto. He then sets his sites on the stall wall and saw a poster advertising baseball games at night; the poster had the baseball field under stars and a full moon.

Lincoln felt the headache again and winced in pain, he grabs onto the toilet bowl and gives out painful grunts as he continues to look at the poster. The teen gets annoyed as he struggled to get Lincoln into the toilet, "Come on you brat, get in there!"

The teen then hears Lincoln's shoes breaking, he looks and sees a hairy, claw foot breaking through the shoe. "What the fuck?!"

He then feels a sharp pain on his knee, he drops Lincoln and goes down on his other knee and takes a look at his hurting knee. Looking at it he saw that his knee had a deep cut with lots of blood coming out. He hears growling, looking up he saw a wolf like face staring at him.

The wolf like face opens its mouth and bit down on the teen's face with its bottom teeth on the chin and the top teeth above his eyebrows. The teen screams in pain as the teeth went down deeply, and then go down his face, ripping and tearing the skin. Lincoln then pulls back and tears out the teens face, blood gushes out and the teen screams. Lincoln then slashes and tears the faceless head off its body. The head flew and hit the stall wall making it bounce off and land in the toilet, the rest of the body fell forward and laid on the floor with lots of blood gushing out. Lincoln looks at the body and lets out a loud snarl, he then walks over it and gets out of the stall.

With him out of the stall and away from the poster Lincoln transformed back into a human, just as he was about to go out through the bathroom entrance. He met with Lynn when he came out she looked at him curiosity.

"Hey what happen in there I heard screaming?"

"I was attacked by some punk."

Lynn gets angry and cracks her knuckles, "WHAT! WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM A LEASSON!"

"Don't worry Lynn, I think I fought him off."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I think I did. though I don't remember doing it."

Lincoln then found himself in a tight hug again. "That's my little bro, fighting off his attacker when he's being picked on."

"Lynn" "Cough" "Cant' breath again."

Lynn releases him, "Sorry, come on lets go home."

And so the two left the ball park, as they walked down the sidewalk. Lynn happen to look down at Lincoln's feet and saw that he was barefoot and that there was some blood on his feet. She then looks at his face and saw that there was dried blood on his lips. Seeing these Lynn then realized in horror that Lincoln had transformed into his wolf self in the bathroom.

"Uh ho, I'm going to be hearing this."


	18. Talking To The Dead

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Lynn did hear about it that night, she and the others except Lincoln were in Lori's/Leni's room having a meeting about how Lincoln changed that day. Lincoln was currently sleeping peacefully while the meeting was going on.

Now Lynn didn't tell her sisters about the incident when she and Lincoln got home, as she didn't want to get yelled at by them. Unfortunately for her, four hours after she came home she and her sisters were watching TV, while Lincoln was upstairs playing one of his video games. She and her sisters were watching Dream Boat until it got interrupted by a news story about how someone found a decapitated body in the boys restroom.

As the news story gave detail on how shocking the discovery was, Lynn could feel nine angry stares looking towards her. So now Lynn finds herself on Leni's bed being yelled at by her sisters on how she couldn't prevent him from changing.

Lori: "I LITTERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM CHANGE TODAY!"

Luna: "YEAH NOT COOL SIS!"

Lola: "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN WATCHING HIM!"

Lynn sat there listening to all the complaints from her sister, until she had enough and started to yell back. "Its not my fault he changed in the bathroom! How was I suppose to know that there was a full moon in the boys room!"

Lana: "You should have checked."

"I'm not going in the boys bathroom."

"Why not, I do it."

The sisters now turn their attention to Lana and give her a weird/disgusted look.

Lola: "Ew! You go into the boys bathroom!"

Lana: "Sometimes"

Lori: "That's absolutely disgusting!"

Lana: "At least I'm not like Lisa who watches us poop."

Lisa shifts her eyes around and smiles nervously, "I absolutely have no idea what your talking about."

Suddenly the door opens and their parents (In there pajamas) stepped in.

Rita: "What's all this yelling about?"

Lynn Sr. "Yeah girls, it's past midnight what gives."

Lori: "Sorry mom and dad, but we were just having a sister only meeting."

Lynn Sr. "Well can you finish this meeting tomorrow. I know its summer vacation but me and your mom have some important meetings tomorrow and really need some sleep. So please go to bed girls."

"Okay"

The parents left the room, the sisters bid each other good night and went into their respected rooms for a good night sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Lincoln got out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. Lori was already in the bathroom taking her morning shower, so Lincoln had to wait he was used to waiting to use the bathroom, so it wasn't a big deal.

As he waited Lincoln thought about another weird dream that he had last night. This dream was the most weirdest he had during the month. The dream was basically him in a dark room with nothing but a window on the ceiling, looking through it Lincoln could see the moon that was before the full moon shinning down through it and that was basically it. Lincoln didn't know what it meant, but for some strange reason he had a feeling that it was a countdown to something, something big and important.

Suddenly a familiar scent brings Lincoln out of his thoughts. Without even turning around Lincoln greets his gothic sister, who just magically teleported behind him.  
"good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Lincoln, I'm writing a new poem and I need a word that rhymes with moon."

Lincoln thinks before he comes up with an answer, "Hm, how about boon."

"Thanks Lincoln, I knew I could depend on you."

Lucy then walks off back into her room. Lynn was gone for her morning jog so she had the room to herself, which meant that she could have it dark just way she liked it.

She gets on her bed and opens up her poem book where she began to write her new poem. She was able to finish the poem rather quickly, since she is a good poem writer. She looks at the finish poem and reads it to herself.

(A/N First time writing a poem, so it might not be good)

" _Big brother of mine."  
"You were a happy innocent boy."  
"You are always helpful."  
"You may not be the most perfect person, but we are not perfect to and we love you the way you are."_

 _"Big brother of mine."_

 _"Now you bear a horrible curse on you."_

 _"When the full moon boons in the sky."  
"You transform from boy to beast."  
"That tears anyone apart with its claws and teeth, killing anyone including us if were not careful."_

 _"Big brother of mine."_ _"You will hopefully be cured by your loving family.  
"And when that happens we'll be embraced by our eternal love for you."_

 _"Big brother of mine, I love you from the deep part of my blacken heart."_

Lucy lets out a small smile as she looked at the poem. She thought it was good and decided to rip the page out of her poem book and placed it in her box of unforgettable poems. It was a box that Lucy put her best poems in it, from the first one she wrote to the more recent ones. She places the poem in it and just as she was about to close it, Lucy felt a presence behind her.

She turns around and saw six ghosts floating above Lynn's bed. Being Lucy she was not afraid of the spirits as she considers them her friends, but she notices that these were new spirits The one on far left she could tell was Flip with his chest and stomach torn open with some guts coming out of it, his neck was slashed open and he his nose was ripped off. The three sprits next to him were two boys and a girl, one boy was wearing a clown uniform with lots of blood on it, his face was crunched up like a watermelon, he torn up clothes with claw marks on his chest, and his left hand was missing. The boy next to him only had his throat torn out, and the girl next to him had the back of her neck torn open. The next one was a headless figure with a slashed up knee, and held a faceless head under his arm. The last figure was hiding in the shadows so Lucy couldn't see who it was.

Lucy: "Hello there."

Mike: "Don't hello us."

Steve: "Yeah, we got a bone to pick on that monster you call a brother."

Flip: "LET ME AT HIM, I'M GOING TO TEACH HIM THAT YOU CAN'T MURDER ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Hailey: "Yeah, so where is that asshole!"

Lucy: "I'm not telling you."

The headless ghost: "And why not?!"

"Because I wont let you hurt him."

Steve: "HE MURDERED US! AND YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HIM GET HIM AWAY WITH IT!"

"It's not his fault, he can't control the beast within him."

Flip: "Not his fault my ass! Thanks to him my store is being looked after by some goody two shoes!"

Steve: "We can't be seniors now!"

Headless ghost: "I can't get money from any brats now!"

Mike: "Your lucky were the only ones that return because there are a lot of people who want revenge on him."

Lucy: "I'm sorry this happen to you guys, but my brother didn't know what he was doing during his lunar activities."

The spirit in the darkness then speaks, "She's right the power of the werewolf is a strong and powerful curse, no one can control it once there bitten by the beast."

The sprit comes out of the darkness, revealing itself to be a man with a bullet hole in his head. Lucy recognized him immediately as the park ranger AKA the werewolf that bit her big brother.

"GASP" "Its you, your the one that bit my brother and turned him into a monster."

The other sprits looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry about that, allow me to introduce myself I'm David Talbot."

Flip: "Wait you are a monster to."

David looks down in guilt, "Yes, listen I came to apologize for what I did."

Lucy looks at him in pure disgust and hatred, "No apology is going to fix what you did."

"It's not like I could've of stopped it, I only had a wild animals mind at the time."

Dave: "So because of you, this whole mess happen."

David sighs, "Yes" "But I wanna make this right, I don't want him to have the same life I had."

Hailey looks at him in curiosity, "What was your life like, and how did you become a werewolf."

David sits down on Lynn's bed and lets out a sad sigh as the memories of that fateful night came to him. "It was ten years ago, I was hiking in the Alaskan wilderness. I got lost in the mountains and walked through the wilderness all the way to nightfall. As I sat to rest on a rock I heard a weird type of howl nearby; at first I thought it was just wolf so I ignored it because I figured it wouldn't be interested in me."

"I was wrong, as I sat there I could hear its footsteps coming towards me. I felt afraid and made a run for it I heard it run after me, I ran until I got to a large cliff. I had nowhere else to go, so I turned to face the wolf because I thought I could fight it off. It emerged from the darkness and to my complete terror, I saw this large, hairy thing with these nasty claws and a wolf like face."

"Before I could do anything it jumped on me and bit down on my neck, I struggled hard and just manage to get my feet under its hairy stomach and push it over me and down the cliff. I laid there on the cold hard ground for about eight hours until someone found me. I was taken to the hospital and my wound was operated on, but about an hour after the operation to the doctors amazement they found my wounds and scars to be completely healed."

"Wanting to study this they kept me there that night, but unfortunately there was a full moon that night and after experiencing pain I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself naked in the cemetery. I had no idea on what I did or kept doing for months, it wasn't until one night I decided to set up a camera to see what I do. And when I saw I turned into a werewolf I was in absolute shock as now I realized I was a monster."

"So for years whenever there was a full moon, I had to lock myself in my basement to keep everyone safe, but it didn't always work because sometimes the wolf would either find a way out or break out. Then two months ago I decided to work as a park ranger, I figured that if I secluded myself in the woods people would be safe because the beast would just kill other animals. It did work until that day your family came to the campground."

"When I saw your brother in that van after the night of the incident, I knew I infected him with the curse. I couldn't look at myself after that I felt complete shame that I brought the curse on that poor boy, so I shot myself with some silver bullets."

"Sigh" "Listen I'm sorry for drawing the curse on him, I wasn't in control."

Lucy: "I know, but I'm still angry that you brought a horrible curse on my big brother."

David: "Anyway tomorrow night the full moon, he's going to change again. You gotta kill him before its to late."

"I am not killing my big brother."

Steve: "If you don't he's going to kill and make more people like us."

Mike: "And its not exactly great being in limbo."

Lucy: "I know but I'm not going to kill him, my sister Lisa is making a cure for him."

Flip: "What if doesn't work huh, what if its just a waste of time and it just makes him stronger."

Hailey: "He has a point what if doesn't work?"

Lucy: "It's going to work, I'm positive it will work."

Steve: "And by that you mean you hope that it well work."

Lucy doesn't responds and looks down at the floor in silence.

David: "You gotta understand if your cure doesn't work, you'll have take his life before he kills more people or worse infects someone else with the curse."

"I wont don't do it all of you go away!"

David: "This isn't a game, this is serious."

"I said GO AWAY!"

Lucy then picks up and throws her pillow at the sprits. It of course goes through them, they give her a disgusted look in response before they all (sans David) fade away. David looks at the Goth and sighs, "Beware the moon Lucy." David then fades away.

Lucy just stands there motionless for a long a period of time, tears escape from her eyes and land on the floor like raindrops. Lucy then looks over at her calendar and looked at the date that was red circled with determination.

"Time to prepare for tomorrow night."

 **Well looks like Lucy is getting prepared, hopefully she and her sisters can contain Lincoln before its to late. Anyway David Talbot name is also a reference to two famous werewolves, his first name is a reference to David Kessler from An American Werewolf In London, and his last name is reference to Larry Talbot from The Wolfman. So anyways see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Beware Of The Moon

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The loud sisters felt nervous and anxious when they woke up the next day. They all knew that it was Lincoln's time of the month, so when they came out of their rooms they gave each other nervous/scared looks.

Lori: "Well girls today's the day."

Leni: "Day for what?"

Luna: "You know Leni! The day where Lincoln will turn into a monster again."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Inside Lincoln's room, he had just finished getting dressed. Lincoln was excited because today was the day where he and Clyde will watch the season opener of ARGH! at Clyde's house.

"Oh boy today's going to be a great day! Not only are me and Clyde are going to watch the season opener of ARGH! But we are also going to get in the mood by reading 'The ARGH'S Guide To Ghost Hunting book."

Lincoln opens his drawer and pulls out the book. The book cover had white words above a typical haunted house, with the guy from ARGH! in front of the house, behind the guy's left was a ghost girl who looked like the typical ghost girl that you would see on YouTube; with it wearing a white night, gown with long black hair covering her face. Lincoln places the book on his desk, "Okay after I have breakfast, I'll grab this and head over to Clyde's."

Lincoln then exits his room, entering the hallway he notices his sisters looking at him blankly. Not wanting to find out what was going on Lincoln goes downstairs to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal. He turns around and almost jumped out of his shoes as his sisters were just standing one foot in front of him giving him that blank look.

"Huh? What's going on guys?"

Luna: "Nothing dude, we were just wondering what you were doing today?"

"Oh, well I'm going to Clyde's house to watch the season opener of ARGH!"

Leni: "Oh that's nice, what time does it start?"

"Eight O clock."

The sisters looked at each other worriedly for a second before they turn their attention back to Lincoln.

Lynn: "Why go spend your night there, where you could just watch it here."

"Because me and Clyde need some bro time, and we can't watch it here since we all know how Clyde would react when seeing Lori."

Lori: "You got a point there, so have fun there Linc."

The sisters then walked closer to him and wraps him in a group hug. Confused by this sudden action Lincoln moves his eyes around, he notices that they had the look of fear/sadness on their faces. But before he could ask what was wrong, they let go of him and walked out of the kitchen. Lincoln scratched his head in confusion, "I wonder what they were so sad about?"

* * *

Later Lincoln was walking down the stairs with the book under his arm, he reached the bottom and was about to head out the front door. Until he hears footsteps coming from his left. He looks and sees Luna approaching him with the same fear/sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Luna?"

Luna doesn't responds to him, instead she gets on her knees and pulls Lincoln into a hug. With his chin resting on her shoulder Lincoln was now really confused, his confusion then turned into concern as he could hear Luna sniffling.

"Luna are you okay, did something happen?"

Luna slowly lifted her head up, while still keeping ahold of Lincoln. Looking at her, Lincoln saw that she had tears and purple mascara going down her face, now Lincoln was more concern as he couldn't stand to see one of his sisters sad, especially when it came to one of them crying.

Luna gives Lincoln a small smile, "I'm just concern about you bro."

"Why is that Luna?"

"I'm worried that your going to run into that animal tonight and get killed."

Lincoln gives his big sister a resurveying smile, "There's no need to worry Luna, that animal hasn't showed up in weeks I think it was either captured or just moved to a different area. So I pretty sure I'll be fine."

Luna then places her right hand on Lincoln's cheek, "You never know bro, that animal could come back."

"Why would it do that?"

"Um, I don't know territory or some other animal instincts."

"Well if your sure it will come back, then I could just spend the night at Clyde's."

Luna suddenly grabs his shoulders and drew her face close to him as she gives him a frantic look. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT BRO! CLYDE WONT BE SAFE!"

"W-w-what are you talking about Luna?"

"Hum, I mean that it would be rude of you if you suddenly sleepover there without days planning."

"Oh, well then I'll be very careful tonight, I promise."

Luna looks away from him in uncertainty.

"I promise Luna if I hear or see anything then I'll either come home or back to Clyde's."

She now looks back at him and lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay bro, but also promise me this. If you feel a sudden pain, please go and find a nice, secure place to lock yourself in."

"Wait why?"

"Trust me bro, it's for the safety of everyone."

"I don't know what your talking about Luna, but I promise I'll do that."

"Good." Luna releases Lincoln and stood up, "Now go have fun at Clyde's." Luna then gives Lincoln's head a kiss before she walked upstairs. Lincoln stood there confused, he understood about why Luna was afraid of him running into the blood thirsty animal that was running the streets last month. But he didn't understand on what Luna meant about him locking himself up when he felt a sudden pain. After all it didn't make any sense how would locking himself up would keep people safe, Lincoln then leaves the house while still thinking about it.

* * *

Through out the day the sisters were getting more nervous and anxious. They all tried to do their usual activity's, but knowing that their brother is going to turn into a flesh eating monster that would kill them with no remorse, they simply couldn't focus on their activity's. Without them doing their activity's the Loud house was quite and Mr. Grouse took this rare opportunity to sit down and read a book. The other neighbors also took this opportunity to relax in this rare quite time of the neighborhood.

Inside the house the sisters were doing things to try to help them relax for the upcoming event. Lori, Lynn, and Lola tried to watch TV but on the first channel they got was playing a werewolf movie and of course the remote's batteries died that moment so they couldn't switch it. Luan and Luna were in there room with Luan talking to Mr. Coconuts and Luna was nervously looking out the window watching the sun as it was starting to go down. Lynn and Lana were wrestling in the hallway, Lilly was taking her afternoon nap, Leni was preparing wooden stakes, Lucy was going over the vampire/werewolf book, and Lisa was getting her lab prepared for tonight by setting the box with the wolfbane inside next to injector needles, her microscope, and the glass that contained Lincoln's blood.

Later the sun was just setting over the horizon and the full moon was just starting to rise on the other side of the sky. The sisters were outside near vanzilla behind them the garage was open, set up to contain Lincoln.

Lori: "Okay girls we don't have much time, the moon is already rising and we have to get Lincoln before its to late understand."

"YEAH"

"Then lets go."

They piled into vanzilla in a flash and Lori started it up and droved it towards Clyde's house.

* * *

In Clyde's living room, Lincoln and Clyde (along with a bowl of popcorn in between them) were watching ARRGH! In this episode the team was investigating a old mansion that said to have the ghost of a man who died by falling off the roof.

Clyde: "Oh man this episode sure is scary."

"Tell me about it Clyde, did you see the ghost that was behind him."

"Oh yeah, that sure was freaky."

They continued to watched the episode, they laughed and screamed during some parts but they were mostly silent. Suddenly Lincoln felt a slight headache he places his hand on his forehead and rubbed it lightly, Clyde turns to his friend in some concern. "Are you okay Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I just have a small headache."

They returned to watch their show, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

Clyde: "I wonder who that could be?"

Lincoln and Clyde head to the door and open it to reveal Lincoln's sisters sans Lori (who was in vanzilla) standing there with grins on their faces.

Lincoln: "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Lynn: "Mom wants you home right now."

"Why?"

Lana: "Because she has a chore for you to do."

"A chore? What chore?"

Lola: "Mom wants you to clean the garage."

"Why would mom want me to clean the garage."

Luan: "Because its filthy and mom can't stand it anymore."

Lincoln crosses his arms and gives them a skeptical look, "Guys, what's really going on?"

Luna: "Okay to tell you the truth bro. Lilly accidently left her blanket in the garage and we can't find it. We were thinking that you could find it since your awesome at finding it."

Lilly lets out fake tears and gives Lincoln the saddest look he had ever seen. Lincoln instantly gives in, "Okay Lilly your big brother will find your blanket, Clyde you don't mind that I'm cutting our time short do you."

"Of course not buddy, I understand this is a family thing. You go find Lilly's blanket and I'll record the rest of episode and then we can watch it tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

Lynn then grabs Lincoln's hand, "Yeah that's nice now come on." In flash Lynn along with the others dragged Lincoln into vanzilla. Lincoln was placed in between Luna and Lynn and vanzilla drove off.

On the ride back home Lincoln's headache was starting to get worse. Luna watched him and was getting more frighten as she watched her little brother groan and pant heavily. She then looked nervously out the window and saw the full moon getting higher in the sky.

Luna's mind: "Come on Lori we don't have that much time."

The van finally arrived at the Loud house, once it was parked in the driveway they all got out with Lincoln being the last one out. He grips onto the door handle and pants, "Guys before I go into the garage, I need to rest for a bit since I got this killer headache."

The sisters look up at the sky and then back at him in fear, Lincoln then lets out small growls and started to bite the air; on his shoulder the pentagram started to glow. Lori then grabs him and throws him into the garage, luckily Lincoln landed on a mattress that was left on the floor. Lincoln sits up and looks at his sisters in surprise, by now his sharp fangs were showing. "Guys what are you doing?"

Luna: "Sorry bro, but this is for your own good."

The sisters then grabbed the garage door and slammed it down. The four oldest sister looked through the garage door window and they watched their little brother look at them in shock and surprise. Lincoln then collapses onto the mattress and began to transform, the older sisters watched in horror Luna and Leni had the hands on their mouths and Lori and Luan just stood their with wide eyes.

When Lincoln was done, he gets on all fours and lets out a loud snarl as he stretched his body. Lincoln lifts up his head and looks at his sisters in pure hunger and hatred, he lets out a menacing growl at them. He gets off the mattress and runs a few feet before he jumped and crashed his head through the window. The older sisters barely got out of the way, they stepped back a safe distance and watched as Lincoln snarled at them as he tried to get through. His head then gets out of the window and his arm replaces it as it slashes through the air.

His arm goes back in and Lincoln then tried to break through garage door by roughly shaking it. The garage door held and Lincoln resorted to look at his sisters through the broken window letting out threating snarls at them as his yellow eyes looked at them with pure animal hatred.

Lori: "Okay he's contain. Come on lets go inside and Lisa get to work on that antidote."

Lisa: "Roger that."

So they left leaving Lincoln alone in the garage and they went back into the house. While Lisa went upstairs to begin work on the antidote the others sat in the living room thinking about the monster that was once their beloved brother.

Lola: "Well we did it, we manage to contain him."

Luan: "Yeah, but now we got a new problem."

Lola: "Which is?"

Luan: "What are we going to tell him when he changes back in the morning."

Lynn: "Maybe we can tell him that the garage door fell and got stuck."

Lana: "He's not going to believe that."

Leni: "How about we tell him the truth."

Lori: "We can't do that Leni."

"Why not?"

Lynn: "Because like what we said earlier, he would think that were crazy."

Leni: "But we need to tell him."

Luna: "Leni's right Lincoln needs to know."

Lola: "But Lun-"

"Don't but me, Lincoln deserves to know; he may think were crazy, but if we persist on it he will believe us."

Lori: "Luna-"

"NO LORI! me and Leni are going to tell him the truth whether you guys join us or not."

the others looked back between each other and Luna and Leni. Uncertainty coming across their faces Lori then lets out a defeated groan, "Okay you two win, well tell him the truth tomorrow."

Luna: "Good."

Lynn: "Just don't blame us, when he thinks were crazy."

* * *

Meanwhile with Lincoln, shortly after the sisters left he moved away from the window and started to wreck the garage: he knocks overs boxes, knocks and rips apart two of Luna's speakers, and uses his claws to rip the British flag that they had on the wall to shreds.

Lincoln then knocks over another stack of boxes down revealing a back window. Seeing a new way out Lincoln crashes through it and lands on all fours, he then gets up and howls at the moon. Lincoln stops the howling and looks around his surroundings, he then looks at his house and moves towards it.

Behind him Charles comes out of his doghouse and for a second watches him move towards the porch steps. Knowing that his masters were in trouble Charles runs out of his dog house towards Lincoln; He jumps onto Lincolns back and bit down on the back of his neck. Lincoln snarls in pain and thrashes around to get Charles off him, but Charles didn't let go.

Lincoln's right hand reached over and griped the dog, he throws him hard onto the ground. Charles shakes the pain off and barks at him Lincoln snarls back and slashes his claws at Charles, but Charles dodged them and bit onto his left hand. Lincoln again snarls in pain he shakes his hand rabidly until he manages to fling Charles off of it. Charles flew through the air until he landed hard on is side.

Before Charles could get up Lincoln pins the dog's head down. Charles looks up fearfully and saw Lincoln opening up his mouth for the killing bite, Lincoln lunges down but was suddenly stopped as he was hit in the face by a rock. Still pinning Charles down Lincoln looks over to his left and growled as Cliff, Walt, and Geo stood and hissed, squeaked, and chirped at him.

Lincoln snarls at them and slashes the air with his other arm to scare them away. They weren't intimidated instead they charged at him, Walt flew around Lincoln's face and got him distracted as he tried to grab Walt in his mouth. Cliff then jumps and attaches himself on Lincoln's face and gives him deep scratches, Lincoln grabs Cliff and throws him away. Now unpinned Charles gets up and lunges and clamps down on Lincoln's shoulder, blood squirts out from Lincoln's shoulder and he snarls in pain. Geo then gets under Lincoln's foot and made him fall backwards as he stepped onto his ball.

Charles gets off his shoulder and joins his furry friends as they hiss, bark, chirp, and squeak at Lincoln. Lincoln gets up slowly and stares at the pets he growls back before he slowly backs away from them, he then turns around in defeat and walks out of the yard with blood coming out from his shoulder. Once he was out of site the four pets turned to each other and did a high five.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby house hold a mother and daughter were fighting over an important topic.

"But mom my friends got them."

"I'm sorry Maggie, but I'm not letting you get a nose ring."

"But that's totally unfair."

"I don't care, I'm not having my daughter have a ring in her nose."

"GAH, I hate you, I can't wait to leave this place."

"Young lady! Don't say that your going to regret it."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maggie storms out of living room leaving her mother to pinch her head as she gave out a frustrated sigh. Her husband comes from behind and messages her shoulders.

"Don't worry honey, Maggie is just going through a phase."

"I know, but it's starting to get on my nerves and she did say some hurtful things just now."

"She doesn't mean it, I know that deep down she is still the happy girl that we know and love."

"I hope your right Robert."

Outside the house Maggie was angrily pacing around her front porch, ranting about how unfair her mom was being and how her life sucked. Unaware to her a pair of yellow eyes were watching her through the darkness.

"Stupid mom! Not letting me get a nose pierce."

Maggie continues her rant unaware that the yellow eyes were getting closer to her. Maggie sits down on a chair with her arms crossed, "I bet she wouldn't care if I straight up died right now."

A shadow loams over her and a low growl was heard. Maggie looks up and only had a couple seconds to see a clawed hand move towards her. The clawed hand swiped with force and speed, when it hit her head the force from it ripped her head off.

Inside the house Maggie's mom heard some commotion outside.

"Robert you hear that?"

"Yeah it sounds like the raccoons are getting in the garbage again."

"I'll go check it out."

Maggie's mother left the room, Robert had only a couple seconds to sit down before his wife's screaming caught his attention. He gets up and runs to the front porch to see his wife crying and the site of his daughter's decapitated body.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Back at the Loud house Lisa was working hard in her lab. She had the wolfbane neatly placed in the holder that usually held her test tubes, she had her lab coat on, her goggles on, and gloves on.

In front of Lisa was a microscope which had the glass that held Lincoln's blood under the scope. Looking at the blood Lisa couldn't help but be fascinated by it, not only did the blood had the DNA of a human/wolf, but it was also bigger than an average human blood cell, it was also darker red with purple in the middle of it.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Knock" "Knock"

"Enter."

Luna in her pajama's comes in, like the other sisters she couldn't sleep; while she was in Lisa's room the others were in the livening room watching TV. Lisa looks over at her big sister and gives out a simple wave, Luna walks to Lisa and looks over her to watch her work.

"So Lis, how's the antidote coming along?"

"I'm just about prepared to inject the liquid from the aconitum into Lincoln's blood. This procedure needs my full concentration, so please don't make a sound."

"You got it sis."

Lisa picks up her needle and carefully stabs it into the stem of the aconitum; she gets some green liquid out of the plant. Lisa then moves the needle slowly and carefully above Lincoln's blood, she injects two drops out. She then looks into the microscope and watched as Lincoln's blood came intact with the green liquid, the blood merges with the green liquid and it emits a glow. It glows bright green for about five seconds before it fades and reveals the blood was back into its normal human state.

Lisa smiles, "IT WORKS!"

Hearing this Luna gets excited, "It does, do you mean it Lisa?"

"Yes my rock and roll crazed sibling I have found the antidote for Lincoln's lycanthropy. Now all I need to do is fill these darts with the antidote and shoot this into our brother's neck when he's in wolf form and then he'll be cured."

Luna picks Lisa up from her chair and gives her a tight hug, "This is wonderful Lis! Now our bro wont be a monster anymore!"

Lisa struggles to breath as Luna hugged her more tighter, "Elder sister, I having trouble to breath here."

Luna lets up the hug, "Sorry Lis, I'm just excited."

"Yes my almost broken spine can tell that."

Luna sets her little sister down, "Oh I gotta tell the others about this."

"Yes, you go do that."

Luna races out of the room, Lisa sighed in relive because now she can considerate again for a short while before her noisy siblings would come in.

* * *

Meanwhile a mid aged man, named James was getting ready for bed. It was one o clock and James as you could imagine was tired, he had just got home from his job at Burpin Burger, he was the janitor of the place and he had spent three hours on cleaning the bathroom because some punks had decided to mess up the place by throwing toilet papers everywhere, spray painting the stalls, and smearing dung all over the floor.

James was in his bathroom putting on his pajamas and doing his dental hygiene. Outside his house Lincoln was walking in his front yard, he approaches the side of the house and looks up to the bedroom lights on. Using a tree that was next to the house Lincoln climbs up the tree, walks on a branch that lead to the window, Lincoln pears through the window and watches James brush his teeth.

James spits the toothpaste out of his mouth and places his toothbrush on the toothbrush holder. "Now that my teeth are clean, I can now get some sleep."

James exits the bathroom and moves towards his bed, but as he pulls the covers out he looks up towards his window and saw yellow eyes staring at him. Before he could scream a wolf like creature crashes through the window and snarls at him. James grabs his alarm clock and throws it at the beast, but it before it could hit it, the beast smacked the clock away and the clock crashed onto the wall.

The beast then runs onto James bed and jumps off it onto James. On his stomach James screams in horror and pain as the beasts claws dig into his chest making deep cuts. It's other clawed hand then slashes his face and brings three deep claw marks on his cheeks. The beast then bites down on his shoulder and tears off a big chunk of flesh, in result blood shoots out and splashes onto the wall, bed, desk, and floor.

Outside you could only hear horrified screams, until they slowly fade out now the only thing you can hear now is the sound of tearing flesh and the sound of a beast eating.

* * *

It now 4:30 am, and near the local library a police man was doing his morning patrol; he was parked near the sidewalk and was looking around for anything suspicious. Suddenly he spots a figure running out from underneath a lamppost, it was far away so he couldn't get any details on the figure. The figure then runs towards the library and jumps onto the spot where the statute lions were at. The figure peers over the lion's head and looks around for a bit before it jumps off and disappears from site.

The cop gets out his gun and steps out of the car, he walks over to where he saw the figure and looks at the side of the building, but he doesn't see anything. He turns around to scan the area; suddenly he felt someone jump onto his back and grab him from behind. He struggles to get it off him but then he felt it bite down onto his neck.

The cop then goes limp and falls back first onto the ground pinning the figure that just killed him. Lincoln gets out under the body and then grabs the arms and drags it into the darkness.


	20. Lincoln Learns The Truth

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"Chirp" "Chirp"

These were the first noises that Lincoln heard as he started to wake up, he groans as he felt a headache leave his body. As Lincoln slowly open his eyes he was thinking about why his bed was so uncomfy and why was he mildly cold.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at some grass. Confused Lincoln sat up and looked around his surroundings and saw that he was outside in the back of his school. "What the, why am I here?"

Lincoln then gets up and felt slight pain as his foot landed on a sharp small rock. "Ow!" Lincoln looks down and gets the rock off his barefoot, but now he was more confused as he was wondering why he was barefoot, he then noticed in horror that his shirt and pants had blood stains on it.

"Why do I got blood on me?!"

Now Lincoln was scared because since there was blood on him, he knew that meant that he got into some kind of fight, and judging by the amount of the blood on his shirt he knew it wasn't a clean fight.

"What did I do last night?"

Lincoln struggles to remember, but he came up with nothing. All he could remember is his sisters locking in him the garage and then nothing else after that.

"Maybe my sisters know what happen to me last night. I mean theirs gotta be a good reason why they locked in the garage."

* * *

At the Loud house, Luna in her pajamas comes into the kitchen for her morning coffee. Like her other sisters she couldn't sleep at all last night, even when Lisa brought up the good news about her having a cure for Lincoln's lycanthropy. She and the others still couldn't sleep mainly because they were wondering how Lincoln is going to take it when they tell him that he was a werewolf.

After a few hours they did manage to get some sleep, and much to Luna's surprise she was the first one up. Heading towards the coffee pot she pours fresh coffee into her mug and sits down at the kitchen table, where her dad was currently reading the newspaper with a horrified look on his face, curious Luna decided to see what got her dad so scared.

"What's the matter dad?"

Lynn Sr. jumps and looks at his third daughter, "Oh honey you scared me."

"Why are you so jumpy pop?"

"Luna you know that animal that killed people last month?"

Luna perks up at this, "Yeah."

"Well its back."

Luna drops her mug and it shattered onto the floor.

"I know its shocking isn't honey."

She doesn't respond instead she was staring out into space with a shocked look. Luna then quickly runs out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to tell her sisters about the news.

* * *

Lincoln looked around his surroundings as he poked his head from behind a mailbox. He ducks his head back and hides on the other side of the mailbox as a man walks by it, Lincoln had been sneaking down the street and hid behind objects when people walked his direction. He was doing this because of the massive blood stains on his clothes, after all if people saw him like that they were immediately going to jump to conclusions and call the police on him.

Lincoln pokes his head from behind the mailbox and looked around, seeing that the coast was clear he moves on quickly. It wasn't easy since he was still barefoot and it was rather uncomfortable and a little painful as he would step on rocks, sticks, stub his toe on lifted up sidewalk curbs, step on a piece of gum that someone left on the ground, and accidently dragging his toe on the payment.

"Next when I go out at night, I'm putting on boots."

* * *

Police chief Alan pulls into the parking lot, he parks his car in his reserved spot and head towards the police station doors, with a newspaper under his arm and a cup of coffee.

Throughout the month he had been relieved and confused. He was relieved that the animal that terrorized his town was gone, but he is also confused because it just disappeared without a trace and so sudden that it left the entire police station confused. But as long as it was gone he didn't care, the only thing that he was disappointed about was that the cage in the park was never used to capture it. The only animals that it did capture was raccoons, birds and a stray cat, so today he's going to send some officers to the park, take out the cage, and place it in the storage area.

He goes through the building oblivious to the chatter from the other officers, and goes into his office he sits down and begins to drink his coffee as he began to read the paper. Alan spits out his coffee (witch stained the floor and part of his desk), he holds the paper close to him and looked at the bolded print that was above of a picture of a mutilated bodies of a couple with a man with claw marks across his face, a ripped off arm, and a torn open chest. The women was much worse her eyes were cut open, her jaw was broken, her intestines where lying beside her, and some parts of her body were so torn up that you couldn't tell what part of the body it is.

 **ROYAL WOODS IN TERROR! AS MYTERIOUS BEAST RETURNS! TEN HALF EATTEN BODIES DISCOVERED!**

Alan couldn't believe it, the animal had been gone for a month and now it was back. "Looks like I gotta keep the cage up now."

His office door then opens and Freddy steps in, "Sir have you heard about that the-"

"Yes I know that beast is back." Alan gets up from his seat and walks over to the window as he pinches his head, as he thinks about this startling news. "I don't understand."

"Sir?"

"I don't understand how that animal who as been gone for month, suddenly comes back and once again slaughter people."

"It is quite surprising and mysterious sir."

Alan turns to face Freddy, "So far all we know about this animal is that it's from the canine family and it's nocturnal."

"Actually chief the forensic team used some hair that was left behind from crime scene, and looked at its DNA."

"What did the forensic team find?"

"That it is a wolf."

"A wolf, well that's a mystery solved."

"But that's not the only thing they found."

Alan was now more interested, "What else did they find?"

"They found 50% percent of human DNA."

"Human DNA?"

"Yes, it was the same amount as the wolf DNA."

"Are they sure it's not from a victim."

"No the human DNA and wolf DNA were part of the same blood cell. You should've seen the blood cell it was bigger than any blood cell I've ever seen, it was really fascinating."

"So your saying we got a wolf, human hybrid running around?"

"I would call it that, but I think the word you should be using is werewolf."

Alan let out a laugh, he couldn't believe that Freddy would suggest that a mythical movie monster was responsible for the murders. It was ridiculous and crazy, after all the only time he saw a werewolf was in the movies like: The Wolfman both the 1941 original and 2010 remake, Bad Moon, Silver Bullet, Werewolf Of Washington, and his favorite An American Werewolf In London. So the thought of Freddy saying that a real Werewolf was loose felt like a joke.

Alan: "Come on Freddy, get real there is no such thing as a werewolf."

"Yes I couldn't believe that I was suggesting this to, but looking at the evidence I can safely say that there's a werewolf on the rampage."

"And what are these evidence that you are talking about."

"Well the first evidence is that the victims have the bite marks of a canine, the second evidence is that we found two legged, wolf, footprints near the bodies, the third evidence is that these murders happen on a full moon, and the final evidence is that we found that blood cell that contain both wolf and human DNA in it. Now bringing the evidence together I'm one hundred percent sure that it is a werewolf."

Now Alan was stunned, he was stunned that Freddy gave him the evidence that a real werewolf was in town. He didn't want to believe it, but thinking about the evidence in his head and connecting them he realized that it made sense that it was a werewolf. "So what are we going to do Freddy? Load up silver bullets and go werewolf hunting tonight."

"Well yeah sir, we should have cops patrol in certain areas and if they see it, shoot it on sight so that way it wont hurt anyone anymore."

"Well if you believe we should do that, then go and tell the forces about this situation."

"Yes chief." Freddy leaves Alan's office, Alan sat down on his desk and let out a whisper. "First we were cops, now were monster hunters."

* * *

The loud sisters stood in the garage and looked at the damaged that Lincoln had left behind. Luna looks at her wrecked speakers with a sad look, Lori, Lynn, Luan, Leni, and Lucy were picking up and straitening the boxes, Lana and Lola were picking up pieces of the shredded British flag, and Lisa was looking at the broken window that Lincoln smashed through to escape.

Lisa: "I knew I should've put in that bullet proof glass."

Lynn picks up a box and carries it to a corner, "One of us should have been watching him, if one of us were watching him; we could've stopped him from escaping."

Lisa: "That wouldn't change anything."

Lynn: "It wouldn't?"

"Yep, Lincoln still would've escaped and if one of us were here, he would've killed one of us."

Lori: "So it was literally a lose-lose situation."

Lisa: "Correct."

After mourning for her wrecked speakers Luna the speaks up, "I wonder where the little dude is?"

Lucy: "He could be anywhere in town, he could even be out of town, but he's most likely on his way back by now."

Leni suddenly points out the garage door, "What are you guys talking about Linky is right over there."

The sisters look and did indeed saw Lincoln poking his head out from a bush.

Lincoln groaned when his sisters looked at him, he wanted to avoid them for now because he wanted to change his clothes, so he wouldn't freak them out with the site of blood on his shirt, although he knew that Lucy would be the only one that was fine with it.

But now seeing that his cover was blown Lincoln gulped as he slowly got out from the bush. Now standing in the middle of the driveway Lincoln closed his eyes as he waited for the upcoming noise of the horrified gasp and screams from his sisters. But he didn't hear anything, no gasps, no screaming, just the sounds of the birds chirping. Thinking that his sisters fainted Lincoln opens his eyes, and just saw them staring at him with afraid looks on their faces.

Through their eyes it wasn't just the blood that was freaking them out, it was also what on his face that was freaking them out. On Lincoln's face were some scratch marks they were above his eyebrows and on his chin. Also on his face his eyebrows have formed into a thick unibrow, hair was on his cheeks and chin, and he had hair above his lips.

Lori releases some air that she held and walked over to Lincoln. She places her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him in full seriousness, "Lincoln we gotta talk."

* * *

Lincoln exits his room with a fresh pair of clothes on and made his way down the hall. After Lori had told him that they gotta talk, she and others escorted him to his room as they walked Lincoln was about to ask them about what did he do last night. But as if they already knew the question Lynn interrupted him and told him that his question would be answered, but first he had to change into clean clothes and after he did that, she told him to meet them in Lori's/Leni's room.

When he reached the door before he could knock, the door burst open and pairs of hands grabbed and yanked him in, the door then slammed shut. Now in the middle of the room Lincoln looked at his sisters as they formed a circle around him, all of them giving him nervous looks.

Lincoln: "Okay guys, can you tell me about what did I do last night? Like why was my shirt and pants covered in blood? Why did you guys lock me in the garage? And how did I end up in the back of my school, when I was locked in the garage?"

The sisters at first were hesitate to answer, but Lori then breathed in some courage and approached her brother, she gets down to his level, "Lincoln what your about to hear is going to shock you, so I recommend you sit down for this."

After Lincoln does this by sitting Indian style, he looks at his sisters who were nervously looking at each other waiting for one of them to speak up. Lucy decided it would be her that told the truth to her brother, she walks closer to him and lets out a sigh before she spoke. "Big brother I know what your about to hear may seem crazy and may sound unbelievable, but you gotta trust us on what were about to tell you, you understand?"

Lincoln nods his head.

"Okay so here's the truth. Lincoln your a werewolf."

Lincoln looks at Lucy like she was telling a joke, he lets out a few laughs. "Are you joking Lucy?"

Luan: "This isn't a joke Lincoln."

Lincoln: "It sounds like one, after all werewolves aren't real."

Luna then steps closer to him, "Bro were serious your a werewolf."

Lincoln looks at her in skepticism. "Guys I'm not a werewolf."

Lola then gets in front him and shows her pocket mirror in front of his face, "Oh yeah, then explain this then."

Lincoln looked at his face in the reflection in disbelieve; he touches and feels the hairs on his cheek, he also touches the unibrow, and looks at the scratch marks on his face. "Maybe this is puberty showing."

Lucy: "No big brother those are the signs of a werewolf."

Lincoln: "What do you mean?"

"According to the book, when the werewolf changes back into human form some of the hair well remain on the body, and the eyebrows well form into a thick unibrow."

Still skeptic about it Lincoln tries to find an explanation, "Maybe this is just a coincidence."

Lucy: "Also are you having weird and terrifying dreams."

"Yeah."

"That's another sign, werewolves usually have nightmares and weird dream in between moon phases, and they mostly consist on living in a wolf pack."

Lincoln skepticism lowers when he hears that and starts to think about this.

"Also big brother you say that you don't remember about what you last night and other nights of the full moon. Which is common since the victim often can't remember what horrible acts they did in wolf form, so now are you believing us big brother."

Looking at Lincoln's face she could tell that his skepticism is gone and it was replaced by the look that Lincoln gives when he sees really scary movies. Lincoln starts to breath heavily in pure panic and he clutches his head as this information sinks in him.

"I can't believe it I'm a monster."

Leni: "Don't worry Linky, even if you are a scary monster we still love you with all our hearts."

"How can you still love me, I'm a murder."

Lana: "Calm down Lincoln."

"Calm down, I'm a werewolf for Pete shakes! There's a full moon tonight and I'm going to change and kill again!"

Lisa: "Fear not older male sibling, I've manage to whip up an antidote for your lycanthrope."

Lincoln instantly cheers up in hope, "Really? Then lets put it in me before I change again."

"Sorry older brother, but it will only work when you transform."

"What?!"

"Yes, believe me I want to give you the antidote now, but it only works when your in your wolf form since that's when your blood will change."

Lincoln hope goes down and he looks down at the ground in nervousness as horrible thoughts rain down on him.

Lincoln: "I'm going to my room."

Luan: "Are you sure? You can hang with us."

Luna: "Yeah little bro, it'll be better if you stay with us and let your feelings on this come out."

Lincoln: "No I want to think about this by myself."

Lori: "Okay but come out and head straight to Lisa's room when the moon rises."

Lincoln nods slowly before he walks nervously out of the room. His sisters watched him in sympathy.

* * *

Lincoln had stayed in his room all day, he hadn't done anything, he didn't play video games, didn't work on models, or read any comics. Instead he had paced around his room for five hours thinking about the revelation that his sisters told him.

Lincoln's mind: "I can't believe I'm a monster and killed those people. I'm a murder, I'm a monster, I'm a person that could kill my sisters."

Tears came out and flow down his cheeks as the pure guilt of him killing those people came crashing down on him.

Stopping his pacing Lincoln walks over to his window and looked out. The sun was already setting casting the sky into a light blue, Lincoln sighs and continues to think, "I know that Lisa created an antidote, but what if she misses me, what if I tear her arms out before she could inject me, what if I kill Lilly and my other sisters or mom and dad." "Sigh" "If I do anything to my sisters I would never forgive myself."

Lincoln wipes some tears off his cheeks, but that only allowed more tears to stream down his face.

"I need to get out of here, I'm a danger to my family."

So Lincoln grabs a piece of paper and a pencil, he writes a note and sticks it on his desk before grabs his sheets and mattress ties them into a rope; ties one end onto his bed post and throws the other end out the window. Where he climbed out from the window and mounted down until he safely touched the ground.

Lincoln's walks over to the end of the driveway before he turns back to his house and sadly waves goodbye, "Bye guys, I'll see you when the full moon over."

Lincoln then walks away from his home. The sky had now turn into yellowish as the sun was getting closer to the horizon when Lincoln came into town, he had his head lowed and he was walking slowly. He didn't know where he was going, all knew is that he wanted to find a place to lock himself in before it was to late. Suddenly a person on a skateboard stopped in front of him, looking up Lincoln saw that it was Ronnie Anne.

"Hi Ronnie I see your back from vacation."

"Yep we came home around 5am earlier today. So where are you going lame-o and what's up with your face you hit puberty or something?"

"I don't want to say it Ronnie, but you gotta stay away from me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous for you to be hanging around with."

Ronnie Anna lets of a laugh, "HA! You dangerous?! You can't hurt a fly."

"Yeah I can I squashed one last week!"

"I'm just being figurative lame-o geez."

"Sorry I'm not myself."

"Yeah I can see your acting weird. So just tell me what's going on."

"No"

"Come on tell me."

"I don't want to."

Ronnie Anne then raises her fist in front of Lincoln's face and clenched it threating. "Tell me or I'll punch you in the face."

Lincoln gulps in fear and just like that he starts talking. "Okay I'll tell you, Ronnie you know about the animal attacks that killed people."

"Yeah."

"Well in a few hours I'm going to turn into that animal."

Ronnie looks at him in utter confusion, "What?"

"I'm going to turn into a wolf."

Ronnie looks at Lincoln like if he lost his mind, "Yes I know it sounds crazy, but I'm really going to turn into a wolf."

"Did you watch to many horror movies or something; because your sounding crazy." Ronnie then grabs onto his arm, "Come on I think you need to have a milkshake to calm your nerves."

Lincoln forcefully yanks his arm out of Ronnie's grasp, "NO YOU GOTTA STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT SAFE TO BE WITH!"

"Lincoln just-"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lincoln then takes of past Ronnie Anne and ran until she couldn't see him anymore. Ronnie stood there with a worried and confused look. "I wonder what's going on with him?"

Lincoln felt exhausted as he leaned against a brick wall, he was now in the middle of town one of the most busiest places in Royal Woods cars were driving by and lots of people were either walking or going into the bars, stores, and Starbucks. Slipping into an alley Lincoln rests on some trash bags as he thinks things through. "I gotta find a place to lock myself in, but the problem is where actually."

Lincoln then spots something in the corner of his eye; turning he spots a metal door at the end of the alley. Looking at the building that the door was attached to he could tell that it was abandoned because he saw that some bricks were out, the windows were sealed up, and there were vines coming down from some parts of the building. Seeing a possible place to lock himself up Lincoln gets up and walks towards the door, he had to give it a few hard tugs before finally opened with a squeak.

Looking in the building he saw what used to be an old kitchen that had three cabinets that had there paint scrapped away, the floor was dirty, a broken table was scattered all over the floor, and the fridge was on its side. Lincoln goes inside and closes the door, which made the kitchen go dark since there was now no light source. Ignoring the darkness Lincoln walks into dark with his arms stretched forward, he bumped into a couple walls until he found the way out. Now in a room that was lightly lighted he saw that it was a living room that had papers on the floor, a beaten up green couch, ripped up wall paper, and a old furnace attached to the wall.

Lincoln goes over and crawls onto the old couch, where he formed into a ball and started to cry, letting out some tears that he held onto and sobbed in silence.

* * *

Luna walks over to Lincoln's door, it was getting close for the moon to rise, so she decided to go get Lincoln.

She knocks on the door gently, "Bro its nearly time, come on lets go to Lisa's room."

There was no response, "I know your scarred little bro, but everything is going to be alright trust me."

Still no response, Luna gets worried and opened the door where she was shocked to see the sheet rope that led out of Lincoln's window. She rushes towards the window and looks down to see the sheet rope lead all the way to the bottom, "Oh no. GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!"

There was a rumble as the stampede of sisters raced towards Lincoln's room; entering the room the sisters were shocked to see the sheet rope and they all started talking at once about why Lincoln would sneak out when he knew that he was going to change soon. A sharp whistle from Luna brings the sisters into silence, they look at Luna and saw that she had a note in her hand.

"Dudes, I think this note will answer our questions."

Luna looks at the note and read it out.

 _"Dear sisters"_

 _"If your reading this then you know that I left the place._

 _Your probably wondering why I left, since Lisa told me that she had an_

 _antidote for my condition._

 _You see I was thinking that I might do something_

 _to her and the rest of you guys before she sticks it in me,_

 _so I decided that I should leave for your guys safety._

 _Don't worry I'll be back home when this months full moons_

 _will be over. But until then you wont be seeing me in_

 _a while._

 _From Lincoln_

 _Ps I love you guys."_

After reading the note Luna and the others almost had tears coming out, but they wiped them away and had the look of determination on their faces.

Lori: "Okay girls were going out there and take care of this werewolf problem once and for all!"

The other sisters nodded.

Lori then turned to Lisa, "Lisa you got that antidote in needles right?"

"Correct eldest sibling."

"Good, Lana give her your beebee gun."

"What why?"

"Because Lisa is going to use it for shooting Lincoln!"

Lisa: "Ah, now I see what your saying eldest sibling."

"Now give Lisa the gun Lana!"

"Okay geez."

Lana runs out of the room and shortly returns with it. She gives Lisa the gun and Lisa puts the needle with the antidote in it, she gives out a thumps up when it was ready.

"Okay now lets go find our brother and cure him!"

The sisters shouted yeah at the same time, and then they raced out of the house and into vanzilla. Where Lori backed it out of the driveway and drove it down the street in hope of finding Lincoln and finally curing him from his lycanthropy.


	21. The Last Change

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Night had descended on Royal Woods in the middle of town, car headlights lit the roads and the buildings lit the rest of the area. A lot of people were walking on the sidewalks, some people were standing around talking to their families or friends, other people went into the buildings to either spend their money on shopping or hitting the bars. Overall the area was peaceful and calm.

Above the tallest building in the area the full moon slowly emerges from behind a cloud.

* * *

Still rolled up and crying on the couch Lincoln had used up all his tears, so he quietly sobbed into his hands. A sudden pain brings him out of his sobs; he sits up as he grabbed his head and held onto it as the pain worsen, he gets off the couch and gets on his knees; he hits the floor and grunts/groans in pain.

He then falls flat on his stomach and lets out a painful scream, in his mouth his sharp fangs were up and now he was biting the air while growling. He then rolled onto his back and remain motionless as he again transformed.

* * *

Outside the abandoned building Chandler and his two friends Edward and Owen were in the alley approaching the door. The three had flashlights and cans of soda in their hands.

Chandler: "Here it is boys the place I was talking about."

Owen: "Wow, this building looks awesome."

Chandler: "I know right, this will be the perfect place to set up our new club."

Edward: "Are you sure where allowed in there?"

Chandler: "Relax dude, I've been in here five times and no one has ever go in there."

Edward: "Well is it safe?"

"The first floor is, I don't know about the second floor. Anyway come on I wanna show you guys the inside."

Chandler leads his friends to the door and opened it quite easily, which surprised him because it was always a struggle to get it open. Shrugging it off Chandler moves aside to allow his friends to enter first; he enters and he along with his friends turned on flashlights and shined them across the room.

Chandler: "Here's the kitchen the perfect place to set up snacks for the club."

Edward frowns upon seeing the not so clean kitchen. "Are you sure, this kitchen is disgusting."

"Relax all we have to do is clean it up."

Edward: "When you mean we, you mean us right?"

"Yep, anyway guys let me show you the living room."

They entered the living room and shined their lights around the room.

Chandler: "Okay and this room will be the main area for the club. Will have games, a dance floor, and host meetings here."

While Chandler talked Edward shined the light on the floor and moved it across until it shinned onto an object that caught his attention. Walking up to the object Edward saw that it was a pair of ripped up shoes.

"Hey Chandler."

"And this area will be a- yeah?"

"Have these shoes been here before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These shoes there all ripped up."

Chandler walks over and looked at them, "No these weren't here before."

"Are you sure?"

"Ed I've came here five times and I know that there were no shoes here."

"Then where did these come from?"

"I don't know maybe someone came and dropped them off. What do you think Owen?"

There was no response Chandler and Edward turn around and saw that Owen wasn't in the room.

Chandler: "Owen?"

* * *

Owen slowly walked down a hallway, he was curious about the rest of the building, so he decided to explore when Chandler was busy talking. He shines his light around the hallway and saw that the wall had some broken bits revealing the wooden supports and the floor was squeaky and loose as walked on it.

He then comes upon two doors that led into darkness, one in front of him and the second to his left. He shines light through the door in front of him and it reveled a bathroom. A noise then catches his attention; he turns and shines his light into the door to his left only to have the flashlight knocked out of his hand. He then felt pain on his right cheek as claws slash it.

Before he touched them, he felt a hand punch right into his chest. Owen was forcefully brought to his knees, blood comes out of his mouth and his eyes were wide open as he was starring at a mouth with sharp teeth that was just inches away from his face.

* * *

Edward: "I wonder where Owen went?"

"Eh, he probably went to explore the rest of the building."

"Yeah your probably right, but I better go find him before we end up like the arcade incident."

"You promised you wouldn't say anything of that again."

"Sorry." Edward then goes into the hallway, he shines the light left to right as he traveled down it.

He then comes upon the two doors he shines his light into the door on the left and the light revealed that it was a bedroom.

"Owen are you in here?"

Edward suddenly heard a loud snarl coming from his right, but before he could turn he felt a horrible pain as sharp teeth latch onto his shoulder, before he was tackled forcefully onto the floor.

* * *

Chandler tabs his foot impatiently as he stands in the middle of the room; waiting for his friends to come back.

"Come on let's taking you guys so long?"

Having enough of waiting, Chandler goes into the hallway while angrily muttering to himself, "This always happens, they go off and make me wait for them." "Grumble"

Chandler then hears a sound, he stops muttering and listens. He hears crunching and a sickening squishy sound; he shines his light to the source of the sound and to his horror he saw his friend Edward with a torn out neck, and torn open and stomach with his intestines sticking out to the side, above the body a white haired, wolf like creature was shaking its head as it was just starting tear off a piece of flesh. Now noticing Chandler it lets go of the flesh, lifts up it's head, and gives out a loud snarl showing its blood stained teeth.

Chandler lets out a terrified cry before he quickly retreats back to where he came from. Lincoln jumps over Edward's corpse and gives chase, Chandler runs through the living room and the kitchen while hearing Lincoln running and growling right behind him.

Chandler exits the building and slams the metal door just as Lincoln jumped at him. The door banged from the impact, Lincoln jumps at the door again and it cracks open. Chandler gets behind the door and pushed it as hard as he could to close it, but another jump at the door made it lurch forward which pushed chandler back a bit. The commotion got some peoples attention and a group of six walked into the alley to see what was going on.

A man in a business suit took charge and looked down at Chandler, "What's going on here son?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, THERE'S A MONSTER IN THERE!" The door lurches forward again, which nearly knocked Chandler down.

"Can you describe this monster."

"ITS A BIG WOLF OR SOMETHING! GET OUT OF HERE I CAN'T HOLD THIS DOOR ANY-!" Chandler was knocked onto his feet as the door burst open. Lincoln jumps on him and bites down on his head, with a crunch he crushes the skull. The group of people screamed and cursed, Lincoln looks up at them and snarls, he gets off Chandler and runs towards them. The group moved out of the way to Lincoln's left and right in three's, Lincoln slashes his left claw into a guys side and ribs out his guts.

The other people ran out of the alley, but one girl wasn't fast enough and Lincoln slashed his claws deep into her back and slashes his way up her body until the claws reached the head. She falls down dead with blood covering the ground.

Lincoln exits the alley and lets out a loud roar. Seeing him people screamed and scrambled to get away from the him; Lincoln sets his sights on people on the other side of the road so he gets down on all four and moves into the road. He looks left and sees a car coming, he lifts up his head and snarled at it. The driver slams on his breaks and stops, but another car that was close behind him crashed right into him smashing his trunk and smashing the other car's hood, the impact caused the driver of the second car to crash through his windshield, while the guy in the first just bumped his head hard on the steering wheel.

Another car serves out of the way to avoid the crash, only to get in the way of a semi. The semi driver turns quickly to avoid the car, but it was to quick and the tires skidded which resulted in making the truck to fall on its side crushing the car and the person inside with its cargo.

Lincoln climbs onto the truck's side he crouches down and growls at the terrified people that were running from the area. Lincoln jumps off the truck and lands on all fours again, he then charges towards a group of people; they move out of his and nearly got caught as he snapped his jaws at their legs, but he misses them. Lincoln then moved into another alley disappearing from sight.

* * *

In vanzilla the Loud sisters were heading straight for downtown. In the van Lisa was inspecting the bb gun to make sure that it could shoot out her antidote, while the others were looking out the windows trying to spot their brother.

Leni: "I don't see him anywhere guys."

Lana: "Me neither."

Luna: "I hope we find him soon."

Lynn: "Me to."

Lori looks at her sisters through the mirror with comforting eyes. "Don't worry girls, I'm sure well find him."

Luan: "Lori look."

"Huh" Lori looks in front of her and stops the van, in front of the van was a knock down semi. Around the semi their were three ambulances, and four police cruisers, paramedics were putting white sheets over the dead and the police were talking to eyewitnesses who were panicking and were to frighten to speak clearly.

Lisa: "I believe our brother has been here."

Luna: "I can't believe my little bro has caused all this destruction."

Lori: "We gotta stop him, before this gets worse."

Lola: "But where can he be? He could be anywhere."

Lisa: "I suggest we should listen in on some of the eyewitnesses reports."

Lori: "Good idea Lisa."

Lori rolls down the window and they listened in on the eyewitness report. It wasn't easy as background noises of sirens and people screaming were blaring into the ears. They manage listen in on one eyewitness and what they heard, is that how she saw Lincoln come out from one of the alleys, ran into the street, caused the crashes, and disappear into another alley.

Hearing this Lori pulls the van over to the said alley, and Lana uses her flashlight to shine into it. Now that it was lit they saw that it was empty and the middle of a chain link fence was broken through.

* * *

Nearby a cop car was parked on a street and two cops were just talking to each other; when the police radio suddenly came on.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ATTENTION ALL UNITS! A DANGEROUS WOLF-LIKE ANIMAL HAS BEEN SPOTTED DOWNTOWN AND HAS CAUSED A TERRIBLE CRASH! ANIMAL IS PERSUME TO BE HEADING TOWARDS SAVINO STREET! IS CONSIDERED DANGERIOUS SHOOT ON SITE! REPEAT SHOOT ON SITE!"

The radio then turns off the cops looked at each other, before they looked at their guns which has been loaded with silver bullets. The first cop whose name was Drake lets out a sigh, "Boy Freddy and the chief have really lost it."

The second cop whose name was Josh responds with, "Tell me about it, he's talking about how it's an actual werewolf. Even though its clearly just a big wolf."

Drake: "Next thing he's going to say, is that Dracula is stealing from the blood bank."

"Or that Frankenstein's monster attacking."

"Or heck Godzilla could be destroying the town."

"Or a giant scorpion name Scorpo."

They both laughed for a few seconds until they stopped and laid their heads against the windows. Josh looks out the window and looks up a street sign, "Hey Drake isn't that suppose werewolf heading towards Savino street?"

"Yeah, why you'd ask?"

"Because were on that street."

"Oh well I guess we should get ready for it then."

The two took out their guns and held them near their legs, and as if on cue a shadow figure that was hunched over came out from the side of a building. It walks onto the road and then gets down on all fours as it drops something small out of its mouth and began to eat. Drake turns on the police cruisers headlights; he and Josh jaws dropped and their eyes went wide.

Through glow from the headlights they saw a white haired wolf-like creature with an orange shirt and blue jeans on. It was currently feasting on a raccoon that it had caught earlier, it tears out a chunk of meat, lifts up its head and shallows it down. The head lowers and turns to the cruiser the yellow eyes stared at Drake and Josh with pure rage, it gets up on its hind legs. With a snarl it charges at the cruiser, but before it could touch the hood Josh was quick to react and aimed his gun out the window and fired his gun.

The silver bullet hits Lincoln on the shoulder, Lincoln roars in great pain as smoke and blood comes out of the wound. He pounds his hand angst the hood and lets out more painful roars.

Josh aims and fires again, but Lincoln ducked down and dodged it. Now seeing there was a threat to him Lincoln turns around and runs away, Drake starts the cruiser and chases after him. As they drove after it Josh turns onto the police speaker, "This is officer Josh, we are in pursuit of the werewolf. No joke its actually a werewolf."

"Roger, what's the status of the pursuit?"

"Were keeping a close gap on it. Were probably going to need backup over."

"What's your position."

"Were leading it down the end of Savino street to the beginning of Antonucci street."

"Copy that."

Josh puts the speaker back into place, he sticks his head out the window and fires more shots at Lincoln. The bullets kept missing they either flew above him or just hit the payment. Lincoln makes a sharp left turn as they reached an intersection, the cruiser also made a sharp turn and kept gaining on him. More bullets flew past him some actually nearly hitting him.

Drake: "Come on hit it already!"

"Shut up you think its easy hitting a moving target!"

He fires again but misses again as Lincoln moved to the side. Lincoln moves to the edge of the road/sidewalk, it was a little more easier to target him, but before he could fire Lincoln jumped onto a parked car. As Lincoln ran over the car Josh fired again but the bullets only hit the roof and the side of the hood, now out of bullets Josh puts the gun down on his lap and got to work on putting in more ammo as fast as he could.

Even though nothing was shooting at him Lincoln was still running away from the perusing police cruiser, he takes a brief look back at the cruiser and gives out a snarl at it. Now with the the gun was filled up with bullets again Josh aims and gets a clear shot at the Lincoln, but before he could squeeze the trigger. The cruiser stopped abruptly and made Josh lurch forward which made him drop the gun which landed on the road.

The reason the cruiser stopped was because another police cruiser suddenly pulled out in front of them, which they almost crashed into the side of it. Josh looks at the other officers in anger as he shook his fist, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

"Sorry."

The cruiser then pulls away and drives off after Lincoln, Josh opens the car door and picks up his gun from the ground. Once he got it back in his grasp he closes the door and his cruiser gets back into the chase. They manage to catch up with the other cruiser and were now side by side with the other car, in front of them they were closing the distance with Lincoln.

Josh and the officer from the other cruiser lean out and aimed for a clear shot at Lincoln's head. Suddenly Lincoln made a sharp turn left and nearly got hit by the other cruiser's hood as he ran across in front of it. The cruisers stopped and although Drake and Josh couldn't see it because of how the other cruiser was blocking their view; the other officer watched as Lincoln ran into the park, the driver takes out his gun and fires but the bullet instead hits a tree, Lincoln runs past the tree and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

Later the area was swarmed by police vehicles their sirens lighting up the area, barriers were put up to stop other cars, police officers were talking to each other discussing plans on how to corner the monster with their k9 units sniffing the monster's blood and growling intensify eager to chase down the monster. Another police car arrives at the seen it parks next to one of the barriers and the driver which was chief Alan steps out walks over to three police officers who were looking over a map of the park.

"What's the status?"

One of the officers looks up, "Well Chief the monster is in the park and we believe that its heading towards the skate park. K9 UNITS are ready to track it and guns are loaded sir."

"Good now head in there, this is our only chance to take it down so its a major priority that we get of it tonight understand?"

"Yes chief."

"Good NOW MOVE OUT!"

The officers nodded and they all went into the park with the K9 UNITS leading the way. Not far from the barriers vanzilla pulled up, the sisters watched the police enter the park. They look at each other knowing that it was only a matter of time until the cops find Lincoln.

Lori parks vanzilla to a curb and all of them got out with Lisa in front of the group, she and her sisters quietly snuck to an area where the barriers weren't present and used the cover of a couple bushes to entered the park.

* * *

Leaning against a tree Lincoln breathed heavily in and out the chase had made him loose his breath. He takes a couple breathers before he takes a look at his injured shoulder, the shirt was torn and the skin had a bullet hole on it, blood was squirting out a little bit leaving stains on his sleeve. Leaning his head towards the injury Lincoln licks the it to help clean the blood and mend the wound.

He stops and just crouches waiting for the pain to go away. Lincoln takes a look around his surroundings he was in thick vegetated area with trees all around him with the moon shinning through the leaves, the ground was covered in grass, dead leafs, sticks, and a couple branches. A thin layer fog was also starting to form creating an eerie and creepy atmosphere.

Now feeling that the pain had dissipated Lincoln gets up and moves on. Walking a couple distances from where he rested he suddenly heard something that was coming from in front of him; moving in on the sound Lincoln gets behinds a bush and peers out to see Ronnie Anne doing skateboarding tricks on the ramp. Watching her he forgets about the pain and now thinks about what he always felt when he was in this form hunger.

He waits for the perfect moment to move in since he couldn't do anything now since she was moving around doing tricks. Around him the fog was getting thick, Ronnie Anne does another trick on the ramp before she stops and sits down on top of the ramp to regain her breath. Lincoln moves out from behind the bush accidently snapping a twig in the progress, Ronnie looks up in alert and looks in his direction she couldn't see him due to the fog, but she hears him breathing heavily.

"Hello is anyone there?"

She listens and hears the breathing getting more heavier, "Come on creep, I know your there so show yourself."

She receives a snarl in response and out from the fog she couldn't believe her eyes as Lincoln slowly approach her with his claws out ready to slash and his mouth open revealing his sharp teeth. Ronnie was struck with fear and just before Lincoln could lunge at her she raises her foot and kicks him right in the balls. Lincoln roars and held on to his crouch in pain, Ronnie takes this time to grab her skateboard and run off; as she ran into the fog Lincoln sakes off the pain and watches as she retreats into the fog in anger he chases right behind her.

Ronnie could hear him snarling behind her, she doesn't look back, she just keeps running she hears her footsteps kick stones from the path until the sounds of grass and leaves filled her ears, tree branches brush past her face, went right trough a bush. Not hearing the snarling anymore Ronnie stops and looks back she couldn't see it anywhere, so she sighs in relieve and rubs sweat from her forehead. She turns around only to be hit in the cheek by a clawed hand, Ronnie falls back first onto the ground Lincoln gets on top of her with his hands to the side of her head. He lunges for the neck but Ronnie grabs the end of his snout and struggles to push it away with all her strength, frustrated Lincoln slashes her cheek with his claws. But Ronnie doesn't let go, Lincoln then shakes his head until he got her right hand to let go he then bites down on her wrist Ronnie lets out a loud scream as she felt the teeth go deep into her wrist.

Suddenly gunshots were heard Lincoln lets go and looks up, he sees flashlights coming towards them he growls at them before he gets off Ronnie and disappears into the fog. Ronnie wheezes out air as she stares up at the sky, adrenaline was running through her and fear was shown on her face. Soon faces of the police appeared in view they shined their lights on her as one of them talked into the walkie talkies for a medic to come. The adrenaline leaves her body and it was now replaced by exhaustion she passes out into darkness.

* * *

Lincoln continued running as he heard the shouts of cops and the barks of German shepherds behind him. Lincoln looks back and could see their flashlights coming through the fog, he then looks forward and spotted a large shape emerging through the fog. Getting closer it revealed itself to be a large rock seeing a place to hide Lincoln jumps onto the rock and stayed perfectly still.

He heard the sound the sounds of the dogs and cops get closer to him until they went right past him and faded into the night. Lincoln jumps off the rock and goes into the other direction where he went to a hill and climbed to the very top where he stops to look down at this area of the park. From there he could see the lights from the cops shine through the area, watching them move slowly across the area Lincoln predatory instincts where telling him to pick one of them off when it was the right time.

But just before Lincoln moved down towards them he heard a something clicking to his right, he looks and hears a gun shot then he felt something hit his neck. Lincoln roared in pain and falls on all fours as he felt something goes into his blood, he then grabs it and tears the thing out of his neck looking at it he saw that it was a needle. Lincoln looks over to where it was shot from and saw his sisters standing at the bottom of the hill.

Growling in anger Lincoln moves towards them, they stood their ground even when Lincoln got two feet in front of them he stops and looks at them letting out low growling noises. As they looked at the each other the sisters looked at him in a mix of afraid and hopeful looks, while Lincoln looks at them in confusion he wanted to attacked them, his mind was telling him to attack them, but something deep down was holding him back telling him that he knew them and that they were special to him.

Lisa: "Come on antidote do your stuff."

Lynn then moves closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath hitting her. "Lincoln I know I don't say this a lot, but um I love you, your my favorite little brother and the best sporting partner that a girl can ask for."

Lincoln eyes slowly widen as he started to recognize her more Lynn smiles thinking that she got through to him. But Lincoln shook his head and looked at her again with that same look of hunger and rage, he raised his hand up and was about to strike her. Lynn closes her eyes in fear as she waited for the blow, but nothing happens Lynn opens her eyes to see that Lincoln lowered his hand and had a weak look on his face.

Lincoln wheezes as he swayed back and fourth and stumbles a bit before he falls onto his back and closed his eyes. His body slowly starts to transform back into human his sisters watched quietly: as his snout moved back into a human jaw, his feet shrunk back into human feet, the hair on his face gradually dissipates, his ears turn back into human, his claws turn into nails, the hair on his face completely dissipates revealing his grayish skin which quickly turn back to normal, and finally his fangs shrunk back. The transformation was complete the sisters moved in towards him, but suddenly a greenish mist came out from Lincoln's body; the sisters watched as the mist hovered over Lincoln's body, it then forms into a wolf shape and lets out a loud howl before the wind carries it away.

Speechless the sisters formed a circle around Lincoln looking at him worriedly, Lincoln opens his eyes and from his perspective he saw them looking down at him with the full moon shinning down above them before he lost consciousness.


	22. Epilogue

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

"You think he's alright?"

"Yeah he's been out all day."

"Yes everything is normal."

"Good"

"Wait dudes, he's moving."

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, he found himself back in his room. He looks to his left and saw his sisters standing near his bed with warm smiles on their faces.

He returns the warm smile "Hey guys."

He was then swamped by arms as they pulled him into the tightest group hug that he had ever received, they held on to him for a long time while telling him about how they manage to cure him until they finally let go. However when they let go they saw that he had big frown on his face.

Luna: "What's the matter bro?"

"I was just thinking about all those people I killed. I'm glad that I'm cured, but I'm still a murderer."

Lucy sits next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Its not your fault big brother, you weren't in control of your mind and body."

"I know but I still feel so guilty."

Lisa: "This is what I feared you be suffering older brother. Your starting to suffer from guilt and I fear that it will worsen everyday."

"How look do you think I'll stay like this Lisa?"

"I don't know Lincoln it could be weeks, months, or even years. Also with that bullet hole on your shoulder you will be constantly reminded of this incident."

Lincoln looks at his shoulder to look at the bullet hole, it had a scab already around it but it was deep enough to keep it permit on his skin. He sighs in sadness and looks down sadly to his feet, he suddenly felt his mattress go down as his sisters crawled on his bed, they all smiled at him warmly.

Lori: "Don't worry little bro well all help you get over this."

Lincoln perks up, "You well?"

Lynn: "Of course."

The twins: "Its what families do."

Lincoln gives out a small smile, "Thanks guys."

The sisters then pulled him into another big group hug, they were all happy that this nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Ronnie Anne lays down on her bed with a bored expression on her face, she and her family had just came back from the hospital. When she arrived there her mother immediately said that she'll see the injuries that she received from the wolf that attacked her. Bobby came in the hospital room extremely worried and hugged her very tightly thanking god on how she was safe, he then fainted when he saw her blood.

But luckily her mother told her that the bite to wrist wasn't deep enough, so it would make a full recovery along with her cheeks. But she still needed bandages for it so it was covered with purple bandages.

When they got home Bobby tended to her very need all day, he would've spend the night in her room if Ronnie hadn't insisted that she would be fine and that he should rest for tending to her all day.

Now Ronnie was bored, she tried to sleep but she just couldn't. So she just stared up at her darken ceiling thinking of ways to help her fall asleep; outside her window the full moon was shinning in and on her bandage wrist the pentagram slowly appeared on her bandages.

THE

END

 **And so after many months of writing and procrastinating, I finally reached the end of this story. It was fun writing it and a bit of a struggle due to procrastinating always getting in the way, but overall its finally finish.**

 **Thank you all for liking this story, I hope you had a good time reading it.**


End file.
